


PELIGROSA CONFUSIÓN

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Jim and Harvey will hace a hard time trying to find their answers, Other, Our dear Oswald being the worthy King of Gotham we all know, Scarecrow´s gas is important, and Julian not being his usual bratty self but cuz a very good reason, let´s explore a bit of Ozzy´s family past, lol, misterious mistery, scenes inside the Van Dahl´s mansion cuz i love that house, some original characters too just to support the story, there´s some russian mafia involved too, this was supposed to be just a one-shot, unresolved crime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: La noticia se esparcía como reguero de pólvora por toda la cuidad y era en el bajo mundo donde más resonaba su eco: El Rey de Gotham había sido secuestrado a plena luz del día mientras iba camino al cementerio. Tal hecho desembocará ahora en una serie de eventos que afectarán más de una vida, develando secretos por un lado mientras que por otro será tarea de los detectives del DPGC el esclarecer un misterioso crimen que se niega a ser resuelto.





	1. UNA DURA CAÍDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend of mine on FB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+of+mine+on+FB).



La noticia se esparcía como reguero de pólvora por toda la cuidad y era en el bajo mundo donde más resonaba su eco: El Pingüino, el llamado Rey de Gotham, del que se presumía aún sin confirmar que había vuelto a retomar el control de sus dominios desde hacía no mucho tiempo, había sido secuestrado a plena luz del día mientras iba camino al cementerio. ¿El perpetrador? Aún se desconocía al igual que el lugar a donde lo habían llevado, pero se rumoraba que quien se atreviera a llevar a cabo tan cínico acto, debía ser alguien no solo con recursos para ello, también debía poseer el cerebro suficiente para poner una trampa efectiva en la que tan peculiar víctima cayera sin esquivarla a tiempo.

A pocas horas de ocurrido éste hecho que se creía improbable, la incertidumbre empezaba a hacerse presente entre los subordinados más fieles al Pingüino, pues si lo que se murmuraba por las calles llegaba a oídos de los principales capos rivales, se ponía en riesgo no solo su trabajo, también su vida, ya que si bien la mayoría si no es que todos los competidores de su jefe tenían razones suficientes para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se viera plausible para quedarse con el liderazgo en la mesa de la mafia, sabían perfectamente que antes de llegar a siquiera imaginar sentarse en el trono, primero tendrían que derribar a la pieza principal y era bien conocido que Oswald Cobblepot no era un blanco fácil pese a las apariencias, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga se encontrara o no solo, de ahí que su repentina y misteriosa desaparición comenzara a agitar las aguas para propios y extraños, quienes por el momento aún aguardaban para realizar su siguiente movida.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del viejo ático de una cabaña derruida, ubicada al interior de una montaña a kilómetros de la ciudad, solo la fauna residente era testigo de los sonidos que provenían del lugar.

\- ¡Les he dicho ya que yo no soy el que ustedes creen que soy! ¡Son unos idiotas! – exclamó furioso el cautivo, forcejeando en la silla donde se encontraba sentado para tratar, aunque inútilmente, de liberarse de sus ataduras

\- ¡Cállate ya o te mataré ahora mismo! ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus necedades! – le exigió uno de los hombres que se encontraba de pie frente a él, al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con una pistola calibre 45 directamente a la cabeza.

El sonido del arma siendo cargada hizo que el hombre al que amenazaba se quedara en silencio repentinamente. Él siempre creyó que era un tipo rudo y difícil de intimidar, pero cómo no pensarlo si provenía de una familia con elevado estatus adquisitivo, una buena reputación -por lo tanto respetable ante la sociedad-, acostumbrado a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra y a que se le cumplieran sus caprichos sin chistar, así que su ego se encontraba por las nubes. Eso sin mencionar que en varias ocasiones había sido testigo de incontables actos crueles y sádicos que ocurrían durante los llamados “juegos” que dirigía su padre y nunca se sintió atemorizado por eso. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ésta ocasión particular, en aquellas sesiones existía un pequeño detalle que lo cambiaba todo: él nunca era uno de sus desafortunados protagonistas. Por lo tanto, cuando se encontró por primera vez en su vida en una situación en la que él poco o nada tenía el control ni la opción de retirarse voluntariamente para salir ileso, en la que tenía el cañón de un arma mirándolo directamente a los ojos con fiereza, toda su fachada se desplomó de golpe y un miedo que jamás había experimentado lo hizo su presa, dejándolo sin aliento por lo que le pareció una eternidad y desvaneciendo el color de su rostro por completo.

\- ¡Vamos! – incitó de nuevo el agresor - ¡Di algo otra vez! Sólo dame un motivo para vaciarte toda la carga aquí y ahora… quizás hasta te haga un favor – agregó burlón- de todos modos tus horas están contadas pues cuando llegue el jefe lo más seguro es que te llene de balas, pero primero se divertirá torturándote, así que si te disparo podría ahorrarte la lenta agonía ¿qué me dices?

El otro solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios fuertemente, ladeando la cabeza en un intento por desviar la mira del arma de su objetivo y escuchando en silencio toda aquella palabrería provocadora.

\- ¿Qué? – continuó entonces el secuestrador - ¿Así de fácil te vas a rendir Pingüino? Vaya decepción, pensé que al menos darías más pelea. Por lo que veo tu reputación es tan solo una mentira, no eres más que un pequeño hombrecillo cobarde. Que pérdida de tiempo.

\- Es verdad – agregó un segundo criminal, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, solo sonriendo, disfrutando del espectáculo – cuando lo trajimos tenía mucha energía consigo, por eso tuvimos que “aplacarlo”, pero ya se ve que solo fue la adrenalina del momento, que triste

-Cuando llegue el jefe – añadió un tercero- va a preguntarse si todo este plan y el viaje valieron la pena, después de ver al supuestamente imbatible Rey de Gotham como realmente es

Atado como estaba de manos y pies a una vieja silla de madera, golpeado en la cara, las piernas y en los costados y finalmente amenazado con un arma, aquel joven se limitó entonces a escuchar. Sabía que esos sujetos no estaban bromeando y que no importaba lo que les dijera para persuadirlos de liberarlo, éstos no lo harían; aparentemente al que tanto mencionaban tenía fama de ser taimado y por ello no le creyeron cuando les insistió una y otra vez que no era él y que sólo lo estaban confundiendo, así que lo más seguro es que si no hallaba el modo de escapar de ahí pronto, estaría muerto para el día siguiente. El problema era ¿cómo hacerlo? nadie sabía a dónde se había ido cuando tuvo que abandonar la mansión semanas atrás y su celular había sido confiscado por sus captores, además ya se encontraba solo de por si después de “ese último incidente en casa”, así que no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien se interesara o se preocupara por el en un futuro cercano. Para colmo, hasta donde él mismo sabía, se encontraba en una ciudad extraña en el momento de su abducción y a partir de ahí su conocimiento sobre el lugar donde estaban actualmente era todavía más incierto. Tan solo adivinó que estaban en alguna región montañosa gracias a un ventanal roto por donde se alcanzaban a divisar árboles escalonados y copos de nieve cayendo delicadamente sobre sus ramas. Si es que lograba escapar con vida, aunque seguramente aún más herido gracias a la inevitable lucha para conseguir el objetivo, nada garantizaba que sobreviviría en aquel territorio hostil y desconocido para él, mucho menos en época de invierno, que según su experiencia, solía ser muy duro en lo alto de las montañas.

El hombre pensaba pues en su infortunio. Dadas las circunstancias, las pocas probabilidades para sobrevivir a esto que claramente había sido solamente un terrible malentendido y aceptando que quizás aquellos serían sus últimas horas con vida, en lugar de vociferar contra sus captores, abrió los ojos y simplemente los miró desafiante por última vez para grabarse en la memoria sus rostros, así mínimo sabría contra quién buscaría venganza, en esta vida o en la otra.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de madera de la entrada principal interrumpió la escena. Uno de los tres secuestradores, aparentemente el de más alto rango y quien lo había amenazado con aquella pistola, hizo una seña para indicar a los otros que guardaran silencio. Antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio a quien fuera que hubiera llegado, uno de los otros dos sujetos restantes le cubrió la boca con la mano a su víctima.

\- Iré a ver quién es – les dijo el líder a los otros – permanezcan aquí y no hagan ruido

Sus compañeros asintieron y esperaron, sin dejar nunca de estar pendientes y con sus respectivas armas en la mano.

Los pasos del que bajaba por las escaleras poco a poco se escucharon cada vez más lejanos, hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio llenó el ambiente. Ningún movimiento. Ninguna voz. Y de pronto el tan conocido estallido de balas siendo disparadas aquí y allá puso a todos en alerta.

\- ¡Algo está pasando!- exclamó con premura uno de los captores restantes- ¡Tenemos que ir!

\- ¡Pero no podemos dejar solo al Pingüino! – le reclamó el otro - ¡Sabes que podría escaparse!

Un grito desesperado de ayuda proveniente de algún lugar del primer piso alarmó a los otros, que en seguida dejaron de discutir y con un “¡No podrá escapar, está herido y si lo hace, igual iremos tras el!” dejaron atrás a su prisionero y emprendieron el camino con velocidad para ayudar a su amigo.

Era la oportunidad perfecta y quizás la única que tendría para poder huir de ahí. Como pudo, el joven se empujó junto con la silla hasta una de las paredes, donde previamente había divisado una vieja hacha oxidada. Rogando porque ésta tuviera algo de filo al menos, intentó tomarla con una de las manos atadas, pero al momento de querer sostenerla por el mango, ésta se deslizó hasta el suelo.

\- ¡No, maldita sea!

Rápidamente volteó a su alrededor. Nada… ¡Un momento! El ventanal de vidrio que daba a la semiterraza, estaba roto.

\- ¡Eso servirá! – exclamó en voz alta y de nuevo se esforzó por moverse para llegar hasta el sitio

Con torpeza debido a sus ataduras, alcanzó a desprender uno de aquellos vidrios, lo sostuvo tan firmemente como le fue posible y empezó a frotarlo contra la cuerda. Los segundos parecieron horas, pero su determinación rindió frutos y al fin logró romperla. Ya con una mano libre, se ayudó para soltar la otra y enseguida ambos pies. «Ahora tengo que largarme de aquí» pensó al correr tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitieron, hasta el borde de la terraza. 

Estaba a punto de decidir la forma más segura de bajar sin lastimarse más y sin que lo vieran, cuando alguien que entraba al ático le grito.

\- ¡Ey, tú! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Sin pensarlo más, el aludido saltó. Afortunadamente para él, la nieve que continuamente caía en la zona por la época, amortiguó su caída. Sin voltear hacia atrás, ignorando los gritos del extraño que lo había visto antes de lanzarse al suelo y el resonar del tiroteo, se dirigió sin rumbo fijo hacia la espesura del bosque, tan rápido como le fue posible.

Agitado, casi sin aliento, pero motivado por el miedo y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, continuó su paso a través del camino cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, con la mirada todo el tiempo hacia el frente aunque la espesa neblina dificultaba su visión; temía que si volteaba alguno de esos criminales lo atraparía o peor, lo mataría ahí mismo como a un animal cualquiera. Sin embargo, no fue ningún humano quien lo seguía ya, más si una jauría de lobos que pronto lo tuvo acorralado contra una ladera muy empinada. Un paso en falso y no pudo evitar caer rodando sin poder detenerse, hasta que topó con el tronco de un viejo árbol derribado quizás por la lluvia o el viento, quedando de ese modo inconsciente.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí! - se escuchó una voz - Parece que es…

\- Mira nada más, pero si es… no, espera, no, no es, míralo bien… y aun así…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Extrañas y perturbadoras imágenes eran todo lo que veía. Un laberinto obscuro compuesto de rostros desencajados, él viéndose a si mismo perseguido por figuras deformes que le reclamaban “¡¿por qué?!” para luego caer hacia el vacío gritando “¡Nooo! ¡Auxilio!¡Padre!”

Aquella pesadilla lo despertó con un sobresalto y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de pie, con cabello obscuro pero de rostro amable, que lo observaba detenidamente. Trató de moverse pero se percató de que tenía las muñecas esposadas a ambos lados de la cama donde entonces yacía.

\- ¿Qué?… ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Tranquilo – le respondió la mujer – Estás en el hospital de La Piedad, en la ciudad de Gotham. Tienes suerte, pensamos que no sobrevivirías

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo el hombre aún confundido - ¿Pero…cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente entonces? Y… ¡y esos tipos! – empezó a forcejear agitadamente contra las esposas - ¡los que me secuestraron! ¡Van a venir tras de mi, debo salir de este lugar!

-Cálmate – le dijo en dicho tono la doctora – has estado inconsciente desde ayer y casi todo éste día. Aquí estás a salvo, los hombres que te perseguían quizás no tengan idea de dónde te encuentras o ya estén encerrados, quizás hasta muertos, de lo contrario es probable que los detectives no te hubieran encontrado antes que ellos. Realmente tuviste suerte, un poco más de tiempo allá afuera, con esas heridas y el frío y no estarías vivo

\- Oh… oiga ¿Dijo detectives?

\- Si, el detective Bullock y el detective Gordon te trajeron aquí

\- Y si me encontraron inconsciente ¿Para qué las esposas entonces?

\- Precaución supongo. Al parecer te encontrabas cerca del sitio que estaban investigando por un caso que tienen. Ahora mismo deben estar en la comisaría* revisando las nuevas evidencias. Es posible que ya que recobraste la consciencia quieran hacerte algunas preguntas, entonces te sugiero que aproveches para comer algo y dormir un poco más en lo que vuelven. Estoy segura de que ellos podrán ayudarte si tienes problemas.

“Ayudarte”, “Detectives”. Las palabras de aquella doctora le hacían eco en su interior ¿Cómo iban a poder ayudarlo? Ni siquiera sabían quién era el o de donde venía. De hecho, el anonimato era su mejor carta de presentación, después de todo el no buscó meterse en ese problema voluntariamente, suficientes tenía ya por los cuales huir y ya había perdido bastante tiempo sin poder hacer nada más que fungir como rehén o el suplente de la bella durmiente. No, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, se las ingeniaría para también irse del hospital, buscar su automóvil si es que aún se encontraba donde fue forzado a dejarlo y seguiría su camino hasta…

\- Por cierto…

\- ¿Uh?

\- … soy la doctora Thompkins, estaré cerca si me necesitas

\- ¿Eh? Ah si… claro, mucho gusto… gracias

La doctora sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto

\- ¡Ey!... ¡Doctora, espere!

Ella se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su paciente

\- ¿Cree que podrían quitarme al menos uno de los juegos de esposas temporalmente? Ciertamente tengo hambre pero no quiero que ninguna enfermera venga a alimentarme, creo que puedo con eso yo solo

La galena sonrió

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, le diré al policía que dejaron custodiando que te ayude con eso

\- Gracias – le dijo el joven devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero no dejaba de preguntarse por qué ella todo el tiempo lo había estado observando de esa manera tan peculiar, como si lo conociera de algún otro lado. En fin, quizás pronto podría tener la solución a sus dudas, incluyendo la razón de por qué lo habían secuestrado erróneamente

.-.

Después de un par de horas, el joven despertó de un sueño mucho más tranquilo y reparador. Para entonces ya podía divisar en la entrada de su habitación a dos figuras que hablaban en voz baja con la doctora y el policía, las únicas personas con quienes había interactuado desde su caída en la montaña.

\- Buenas noches – dijo uno de los hombres al pasar al interior del cuarto – soy el detective James Gordon y éste es mi compañero, el detective Harvey Bullock. Supongo que la doctora Thompkins le contó un poco sobre cómo llegó aquí

\- Si… ella me lo dijo. También me dijo que ustedes dos me tienen aquí esposado porque quieren que les diga algo sobre un caso o lo que sea, pero antes de que digan nada, debo decir en mi defensa que si yo estaba cerca de ahí es porque de hecho YO estaba huyendo de unos sujetos ¡que me tenían secuestrado y me golpearon!

\- Ok, ok, no te empieces a alterar amigo – intervino Harvey levantando las palmas frente a él en señal de calma, mientras sonreía ligeramente – Sólo relájate ¿está bien? Y cuéntanos mejor cómo estuvo todo el asunto, para que podamos ayudarte. Tú nos das información y nosotros vemos cómo le hacemos para que tú te vayas de aquí liiibre como un pájaro…

Jim en ese momento le dedicó un “Harvey, no empieces” con la mirada, a su compañero, quien de inmediato captó el mensaje y guardó silencio.

El joven sólo los miró a ambos confundido.

Gordon carraspeó en respuesta, puso su mejor sonrisa y de inmediato retomó la conversación.

\- Bien, como ya te expresó bastante bien en resumen mi compañero, lo único que buscamos es que nos resuelvas algunas dudas que tenemos. Esperamos que puedas ayudarnos con esto. Mientras más pronto podamos resolver éste caso, más rápido podrás irte a casa.

-Eso es justo lo que digo Jim – apoyó Harvey- por cierto amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Julian… Julian Lamb- Lambert

* * *

* Se refiere desde luego, al DPGC (Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Gotham) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Primera publicación en el sitio, en idioma español (el resto de mis escritos, de otros fandoms, se mantienen en FF.net... no es que importe realmente, es mero dato informativo, lol).
> 
> 2\. Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, pero gracias al estímulo de mi amiga Victoria, la inspiración llegó y con creces, puesto que esto se suponía que sería nada más un one-shot de intercambio entre las dos xD y sin embargo, heme aquí con una historia multichapter que decidí compartir con el resto del fandom... espero que les guste (y nuevamente, gracias Victoria, por el empujón para volver a retomar la escritura <3). 
> 
> 3\. Procuraré actualizar seguido x) (al final hay un bonus que no es tal cual un capítulo pero es algo que seguramente apreciarán x) ) ... y gracias por leer.


	2. QUELLE SURPRISE

Después de un rato, los detectives estaban ya por terminar con su interrogatorio.

\- Una pregunta más – dijo Harvey – aunque esa es mera curiosidad mía… ya que estamos en confianza y has sido muy cooperativo con nosotros, lo cual yo en lo personal agradezco mucho, puedo saber ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

Julian se quedó extrañado con la pregunta, era obvio que después de lo que les había contado, quedaría más que establecido que él no era de la cuidad.

\- Uhm, si, de hecho si, solo venía en un tour de vacaciones, ya se los había mencionado. Fue en una de mis paradas para tomar fotografías de la zona que esos sujetos me tomaron por sorpresa y me golpearon cuando traté de defenderme y evitar que me llevaran con ellos. Ya se los dije, ellos creían e insistían en que yo era un tal Pingüino o qué se yo y gracias a él es que tuve que pasar por todo esto o ya estaría en la playa disfrutando de una buena bebida ¿Algo más?

Harvey y Jim nuevamente se miraron entre si seriamente, como si se mandaran un mensaje secreto, pero no dijeron nada más.

\- Bueno, pues entonces eso es todo por ahora – dijo Jim sonriendo – en cuanto terminemos de arreglar algunos asuntos volveremos aquí y nos aseguraremos de que pueda seguir con sus vacaciones sin más demoras. Gracias

Julian les llamó la atención a los detectives antes de que se alejaran.

\- ¡Ey Ey Ey! Esperen un momento. ¿Me están queriendo decir que me tengo que quedar aquí, en éste hospital, en ésta ciudad, hasta que ustedes resuelvan sus asuntos?

\- Pues sí, esa es la idea – le contestó Harvey sin mayor emoción

\- Ajá… y… Eso ¿Cómo para cuándo sería detective Bullock?

Jim miró como Harvey lo observaba pidiéndole sutilmente su ayuda para contestar, así que eso hizo

\- Mire señor Lambert…

\- Sólo díganme Julian, el señor Lambert es mi padre

\- Si, Julian, mira, en realidad no podemos decirte el tiempo exacto, éste es un caso importante que nos interesa mucho resolver, pero te doy mi palabra de que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para cerrarlo pronto y que puedas continuar con tu vida sin más contratiempos, pero por ahora, por tu propia seguridad, necesitamos que te quedes aquí hasta que te recuperes y luego te llevaremos a un lugar donde estarás bajo protección de testigos temporalmente ¿de acuerdo?

¿QUÉ? ¿Quedarse mucho más tiempo? ¿Aunque saliera del hospital? ¿Es que esos tipos estaban locos o qué? Él no podía quedarse ahí aunque quisiera, más peligro corría estando cerca de aquellos policías que arriesgándose a ser encontrado nuevamente por sus perseguidores, por más que le hubieran asegurado que habían capturado a uno de ellos aún con vida y que éste confesara que era el único sobreviviente. No importaba como pero huiría de ahí esa misma noche hasta con el suero aún conectado a sus venas de ser necesario. Al diablo con su dichosa investigación, además él ya les había contado todo lo que había pasado y había respondido a sus preguntas, era suficiente información y por lo demás, a ellos no les tendría que importar nada.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. Les agradezco su preocupación, después de todo soy solo un hombre simple que vino a tratar de pasar un buen rato pero tuvo mala suerte, hasta que ustedes me encontraron. Es un alivio. Cooperaré, pero por favor, no tarden mucho

\- Haremos todo lo posible – contestó Jim – gracias nuevamente – añadió y le extendió la mano al otro para estrecharla – descansa, la doctora Lee también estará al pendiente si necesitas algo

\- Le tomaré la palabra detective. Gracias a ustedes. Hasta luego

.-.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. El turno nocturno de enfermeras acababa de hacer su ronda por ese pasillo y todo permanecía en calma.

\- Enfermera – llamaron desde el interior de uno de los cuartos – ¿Podría venir por favor?

\- Sí, dígame joven

\- Una simple petición, necesito ir al baño, no estoy cómodo utilizando esta cosa de metal que me dejaron, prefiero ir al inodoro y estoy seguro de que puedo caminar unos cuantos pasos de mi cama hasta ahí

\- Esta bien, le diré al policía que le quite las esposas y yo me quedaré con usted para ayudarle a levantarse

Dicho y hecho lo anterior, Julian pidió algo de privacidad, asegurándole a la enfermera que estaría bien, que si algo pasaba, le diría al policía también, así que ella algo dudosa accedió a la petición pero prometiéndose a si misma que iría a ver al resto de los pacientes y volvería con éste en cuanto se desocupara.

Apenas se encontró solo en el baño, se quitó el suero y luego se asomó entreabriendo la puerta, para observar a la enfermera salir. Un par de minutos después, llamó al policía para que acudiera a su ayuda excusando que se había resbalado y necesitaba asistencia para levantarse.

\- Bien chico, ya estoy aquí – le dijo desde la puerta- y no te preocupes, no juzgaré nada, sé cómo son de incómodas esas batas de hospital. Voy a entrar

El policía no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que el custodiado no estaba visible por ninguna parte, pues un golpe contundente de su cara contra algo metálico lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

Julian arrojó el cómodo al lado del inconsciente antes de encerrarlo en el baño, luego tomó sus pertenencias y salió del cuarto caminando tan rápido como pudo, atravesando el largo pasillo y buscando en dónde se encontraba la salida de emergencias. Una vez ahí, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con algo de dificultad hasta que llegó a la planta baja, se vistió por encima de la bata que traía ya puesta, caminó hasta que encontró una puerta abierta que llevaba a la cocina y escapó por la zona de entrega de suministros.

Al abrir la puerta, el viento helado lo recibió de lleno aturdiendo sus sentidos momentáneamente. Volteó hacia atrás primero, para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, luego volteó hacia los lados y se encaminó hacia una de las esquinas de la avenida, con rumbo todavía desconocido, solo importaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de ahí y encontrar un refugio para guarecerse por esa noche.

No lejos de donde Julian se encontraba caminando, iba pasando por el lado contrario un automóvil de color negro que repentinamente se detuvo. Primero pensó que ese rechinido de llantas había sido causado por el auto enfrenando abruptamente gracias a la aguanieve, pero al escuchar que las puertas se abrían y salían dos sujetos enormes de ahí y ver que claramente se dirigían hacia él, su estómago dio un vuelco y con esfuerzo trató de correr, pero sus heridas aún estaban demasiado frescas y cada contracción de sus músculos al intentar moverse le recordó su actual condición con un dolor agudo e intenso. Sin embargo no le importó y no se detuvo, más no alcanzó a llegar demasiado lejos pues a pocos metros de donde comenzó a correr trastabilló y fue a dar al asfalto, donde casi de inmediato fue tomado de los brazos por aquellos desconocidos para llevarlo con ellos de vuelta al auto donde venían.

«¡No otra vez!» pensó antes de gritar en voz alta pidiendo auxilio a quien fuera que pasara por ahí, pero a esas horas, a pesar de ser aquella una zona moderadamente transitada, ésta no contaba con su flujo habitual de gente, así que nadie acudiría en su ayuda pronto.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Guarda silencio! – le reclamó uno de sus nuevos captores al taparle la boca - … ¿qué no ves que estamos en zona de hospital? Sé más respetuoso por favor, los pacientes tienen que descansar… Ahora entra – agregó al abrirle una de las puertas traseras para dejarlo pasar – ten cuidado con el techo… y tú Joe, recórrete un poco más o no cabremos los tres aquí atrás.

Un poco desconcertado por la actitud extrañamente amable del sujeto aquel, Julian dejó de gritar y obedeció.

Vaya nuevo predicamento en el que se encontraba ahora ¿Pero es que en esa ciudad todo era así siempre? ¿Que nadie se daba cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían ahí? Parecía que el crimen era la norma y que no existía suficiente personal en la policía para poner el orden, es decir, ¿dos secuestros en el transcurso de los cinco escasos días que llevaba ahí? Para la próxima vez, si es que había una próxima, tendría que recordar tachar con rojo la cuidad de Gotham de su mapa de viajes para no volver jamás. Por ahora, solo podría concentrarse en su actual compañía y de ser posible, en los detalles a su alrededor por si le era posible tener una ruta de escape conveniente.

\- Que tontos - pensó Julian sonriéndose para sí mismo – ni siquiera se molestaron en taparme la cabeza como los otros lo hicieron, deben ser muy malos en éste trabajo

Para distraer a los hombres en lo que realizaba una sutil inspección al exterior a través de las ventanas, comenzó a hablarles. Tampoco le habían tapado la boca, en verdad que tenían que ser malos para ese trabajo, escapar entonces tendría que ser más sencillo ahora.

\- Y… ¿Puedo al menos saber a dónde me llevan? Porque si van a encerrarme en algún sitio, les agradecería que fuera uno donde no haga tanto frío y si no es mucho pedir, con un colchón ó bastante paja, me gustaría tener al menos una noche de sueño de corrido desde que llegué aquí, antes de morir o lo que sea que planeen hacer conmigo

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso – le respondió quien iba al volante – ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos y ahí mismo también se te indicará en dónde te vas a quedar

Julian sólo dio un suspiro en señal de frustración mientras escuchaba a todos a su alrededor reírse como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste nada más. 

\- Maldita neblina – pensó – no se ve nada, con razón no les preocupaba que no tuviera los ojos vendados, no se alcanza a distinguir ni un ápice más allá de las luces del automóvil sobre el camino

.-.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió mayormente en silencio, pocas veces interrumpido por algún comentario trivial de los desconocidos acerca de lo bueno que era éste o aquel platillo de un viejo restaurante italiano que solían frecuentar en otros tiempos ó sobre lo típico, el clima.

Cuando el vehículo disminuyó su velocidad y los tipos empezaron a moverse en sus lugares, Julian comenzó a inquietarse, todo indicaba que habían llegado a su destino.

\- Baja con cuidado – le previno el sujeto que había sido amable con él en un principio – ¿puedes caminar? – el joven solo asintió con la cabeza – muy bien, ahora acompáñame

Dudoso, Julian siguió al hombre despacio y tranquilamente. La mejor decisión por ahora era esa si pretendía permanecer con vida el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una forma de escapar.

\- ¡Gabe, al fin llegaron! – dijo un nuevo desconocido al abrirles la puerta principal – el jefe los está esperando

\- Lo sé – respondió al que llamaban Gabe – y sé que va a estar muy complacido – añadió haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando en dirección al joven que venía con él. Entonces quien los recibió en la puerta se vio muy sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver pero no dijo más, solo se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar

Gabe y Julian caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado. El joven podía reconocer que aquella no era una alfombra común y corriente, el precio saltaba a la vista de conocedores como él, que solía rodearse de lujos similares. Asimismo no se impresionó tampoco por los discretos decorados en las paredes de madera: cuadros de un par de artistas famosos mezclados con otros más sencillos pero que agregaban detalle y resaltaban los principales, dando armonía a todo el conjunto. Él nunca había sido amante del arte, pues no le hallaba sentido por ejemplo, a pagar tanto por un paisaje de tres árboles frente a un lago que había pintado alguien a quien todo mundo llamaba “genio”. ¿Árboles? Gran cosa, cualquier idiota podría pintar algo así y en todo caso, una fotografía hacía la misma o hasta una mejor representación y más rápido. Sin embargo, reconocía cuando algo se veía bien y armonioso, siempre le gustó el orden y tener el control de las cosas como veía que su padre hacía, a pesar de que él mismo no llevaba una vida muy recta, especialmente desde que su madre había muerto siendo él tan solo un niño. Ella siempre vestía con algo alusivo al color blanco –su color favorito-, es por eso que quizás inconscientemente él también desde ese entonces prefería vestir de blanco casi todo el tiempo y en caso de no poder hacerlo debido a algún evento en específico, procuraba llevar alguna prenda de dicho color como parte de su atuendo, la cual desde luego, tenía que permanecer impecable o por menos que una pequeña mancha en ella, estallaba en reclamos. Poco le importaba que la gente pensara que excentricidades como esa fueran mero capricho de niño rico, para él era como tener un secreto especial y por ello lo atesoraba como tal. 

Se entretenía pues recordando esto último para mantenerse tranquilo, cuando se distrajo al ver a Gabe detenerse frente a una de las puertas al fondo del pasillo principal y tocarla dos veces.

\- Jefe – dijo aquel – ya estamos aquí

Julian escuchó a través de la puerta de madera la voz del misterioso “jefe”

\- ¡Gabe!… excelente… pasen…

\- Adelante – se dirigió a Julian el hombre que lo acompañaba - entra tú primero, ahora yo te sigo

Un suspiro hondo para calmarse a si mismo y disfrazar su temor, un discreto carraspeo para aclarar la garganta y Julian dio los primeros pasos dentro de la habitación. Esta no parecía tan fuera de lo común, sí, era elegante como al parecer todo en el lugar, pero por alguna razón le parecía familiar, hasta el tinte de color vino en las cortinas principales le pareció haberlo visto anteriormente.

\- Vaya... - se escuchó una voz- es… bueno, confieso que estoy algo sorprendido, lo estuve imaginando bastante incluso frente al espejo, pero ya estar así en vivo… jaja, ahora comprendo perfectamente por qué pasó lo que pasó en estos días

Julian dejó fuera cualquier pensamiento que le pudiera llegar a la cabeza en aquel momento acerca del decorado o cualquier otra trivialidad que lo distrajera, para concentrarse en aquella voz tan peculiar que le hablaba. Al voltear en su dirección, no cabía en su asombro. Ahí, parado frente a él, se encontraba un hombre prácticamente idéntico a si mismo, con quizás solo pocas diferencias: el color y tipo de ropa que llevaba cada quien –Julian vestía de blanco casual, el otro mayormente de negro y formal-, el peinado y principalmente el color del cabello, pues Julian hasta donde recordaba, siempre había sido rubio y no gustaba de teñírselo.

\- P-pero ¡¿cómo?! – atinó a decir exaltado - ¡¿quién eres tú?!

Su casi doble sonrió regodeándose cual gato que acaba de descubrir un inocente ratón

\- Mi nombre es Oswald Cobblepot, bienvenido a mi refugio de invierno… hermano


	3. OASIS EN EL DESIERTO ¿SOLO UN ESPEJISMO?

¿Hermano había dicho? No podía ser, tenía que estar soñando o tal vez en realidad todo eso del secuestro fuera del hospital, la travesía con aquellos sujetos amantes de los postres italianos y su llegada al lujoso chalet perteneciente a este desconocido que supuestamente sería su hermano, no eran más que alucinaciones inducidas por el fuerte calmante que la doctora Thompkins le había recetado y que la enfermera le administró obediente. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

\- Oye ¿acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? Vamos, dime algo, no solo te me quedes mirando con esa cara, es como si acabaras de ver un fantasma

Julian salió de su breve estupor pero aún estando ya más consciente no atinaba a decir una palabra. ¿Esto era real? ¿Entonces todo lo que había creído toda su vida en realidad no era más que un engaño? No, o quizás más bien lo que estaba viviendo era la farsa verdadera, nada más que una vil triquiñuela para desequilibrarlo y obligarlo a hablar de todo lo que sabía y quizás quitarle de paso hasta el último centavo que poseía de lo que aún conservaba en su poder. Sí, sin duda eso era.

\- Oh claro – añadió su interlocutor moviendo ligeramente la cabeza lado a lado, sonriendo y entornando brevemente los ojos al tiempo que hacía el gesto de golpearse la frente con la mano, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante – pero qué modales los míos, toma asiento por favor

Julian volteó en dirección al sillón que le estaban señalando y con desconfianza tomó asiento. El otro sonrió complacido y también se sentó, retomando su lugar en el sillón individual.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada en toda la noche? Porque si es así, esto va a resultar un poco decepcionante y debes saber que no me agrada sentirme así, entonces…

\- Disculpa, yo… es solo que sigo algo desconcertado, es todo… ¿esto está pasando?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo, aquí, en éste mismo espacio, hablando? Debe estarlo, no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir aún ¿y tú?

Julian dejó escapar un discreto “jump” en tono irónico, casi divertido

\- Eso es lo que espero o creería que me he vuelto loco…. en realidad, ni siquiera sé aún cómo es que me pasaron ya tantas cosas seguidas, mucho menos creo poder asimilar bien esto ahora mismo, estoy demasiado agotado mentalmente, lo siento

Oswald guardó silencio un momento, observando detenidamente a Julian, quien se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de frotarse los ojos

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pues ni hablar – dijo Oswald poniéndose en pie. Julian solo lo siguió con la mirada, sin saber qué esperar- Gabe, por favor, lleva a nuestro huésped a su habitación para que se bañe, coma algo y descanse. No olvides mostrarle el guardarropa para que tome lo que necesite de ahí y avísale a Larry que ya llegó su paciente, que no lo haga esperar

\- Como usted diga jefe. Vamos señor, acompáñeme

Julian se puso de pie ayudado por Gabe, sin dejar de ver a quien tenía enfrente, cuya mirada había dejado de prestarle atención. Luego comenzó a moverse en dirección a la puerta, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Esperen – les detuvo Oswald – antes de que te retires, debes enterarte de que he dado órdenes de que haya alguien vigilándote todo el tiempo desde afuera de tu cuarto y en cualquier parte a donde decidas ir dentro de la casa, a la que por cierto tienes libre acceso desde ahora; que mis hombres están todos armados y son bastante eficientes y rápidos en su uso, así como que éste lugar, tan grande como acogedor es, está lo suficientemente apartado de la carretera más cercana como para no poder acceder aquí si no se sabe la ruta secreta, que por supuesto no cualquiera conoce… y aquí todos son muy discretos al respecto. Sé que tal vez no confías en mi y no te culpo, no pretendo obligarte a hacerlo o a aceptar nada, pero espero que éstas precauciones que estoy tomando por seguridad de ambos no las interpretes como lo contrario. Es lo que es simplemente, espero lo comprendas

Y así, con un último movimiento de cabeza para darles luz verde, Oswald los dejó seguir su camino y él se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la chimenea, quedándose ahí parado mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos acompañado del danzante fuego.

.-.

En efecto, las órdenes del señor Cobblepot se cumplían al pie de la letra.

Mientras Larry, el médico personal del jefe -o eso es lo que quiso pensar mientras lo observaba, aunque no lucía como uno- trataba sus heridas, Julian no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquella impactante revelación que acababan de hacerle con respecto a su identidad familiar.

¿Quién era éste sujeto que además de decirse su hermano, parecía poseer tal poder e influencia? No era un hombre común, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco le parecía que fuese un millonario solitario o excéntrico como lo era su padre, no, éste sujeto tenía algo más, su presencia le había dado la sensación de estar frente a alguien que no debía subestimar porque más allá de su aparente amabilidad «Diplomacia básica» pensaba al respecto «Típico ardid en el ambiente hipócrita y superficial de la alta sociedad para ganar la confianza y los favores de extraños… Eso no me impresiona», existía un factor de peligro que aún no se hacía evidente y quizás lo mejor sería que eso permaneciera así por ahora en lo que averiguaba más sobre él, pues si era verdad que era quien decía ser, probablemente le daría la oportunidad de hacerle algunas o muchas preguntas y llegaría a la verdad de todo.

-¡Auch! – exclamó Julian, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos - ¡Tenga más cuidado! ¡¿Qué no ve que casi me corto ésta mano en dos para salvar mi vida?!

\- Lo siento señor – respondió el médico sin alterarse – solo estoy tratando de cambiar los vendajes para que no se infecte la herida y sane mejor

\- ¡Pues fíjese! ¡Si no puedo usar mi mano después, será su culpa!

\- … si, perdón… tendré más cuidado…señor… pero por favor no se mueva, ya casi termino

Julian resopló molesto pero le hizo caso y permaneció quieto a pesar del dolor agudo

\- También le dejaré aquí los analgésicos y el antibiótico con las debidas instrucciones para que los vaya tomando como se requieren

\- Si, como sea

Una vez que la labor de Larry hubiese terminado, éste se retiró y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Ya recostado en la cama, el joven Lambert se detuvo un momento a observar su mano derecha. Fue hasta entonces que era consciente de qué tan profunda había sido esa cortada en particular, pues con todo lo que había pasado, no se había detenido a pensar en esa ni esa ni ninguna otra herida.

Por lo demás empezaba a sentirse temporalmente seguro, lo estaban tratando bien y atendiendo como le habían prometido, ya se encontraba lejos de los detectives esos y por lo visto era cierto que nadie más conocía el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, dada la moderada tranquilidad de los presentes. Claro, también estaba fuera de la vista de la gente que lo había secuestrado confundiéndolo con…

-¡Eso es!- exclamó de pronto - ¡Él es con quien me estaban confundiendo! ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Por supuesto!

La sonrisa de triunfo de Julian por resolver la incógnita que lo llevó a su primer predicamento en la ciudad, se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. No estaba asustado, al menos no como creyó que lo estaría. Más que eso, estaba empezando a indignarse porque ÉSE tipo, ése por el cual había tenido que sufrir todo ese viacrucis gratuitamente, el tan mentado “Pingüino”, era su amable anfitrión ahora y no solo eso ¡encima resulta que se autoproclamaba su hermano! ¡Era el colmo! 

\- Pero esto no se va a quedar así – se dijo a si mismo – en cuanto tenga toda la información que necesito lo voy a delatar con esos detectives y que ellos se hagan cargo de él. Van a quedar tan agradecidos que me van a dejar ir sin más y al fin podré poner en orden mis asuntos pendientes, no me importa que se parezca tanto a mi que crea que por eso somos familia, al diablo con eso, yo no tengo hermanos y jamás los tendré, no los necesito

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, un delicioso aroma llegó hasta la nariz de Julian, invitándolo a despertar de su sueño.

\- Mmm, algo huele bien- pensó adormilado

\- ¿Señor Julian? – preguntó alguien desde afuera de la puerta al tocar un par de veces en ella - ¿Está despierto?

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Julian con voz aún apagada – Ehm, si, ya desperté

\- Solo vengo a avisarle que el desayuno está listo. El señor Cobblepot espera que lo acompañe pronto, así que por favor no tarde

\- Está bien, voy en camino

Poco después, Julian se estiró un poco, bostezó y se paró de la cama. Se enfundó el par de finas pantuflas de color negro que yacían colocadas a sus pies, así como una de las batas afelpadas que tenía a su disposición y con algo de pereza aún, combinada con el dolor debido a sus golpes y heridas, se encaminó lentamente hasta el comedor, al que fue guiado por el hombre que había sido asignado para ser su guardaespaldas personal «o más bien celador» pensó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás al fin querido hermano! Por favor, hazme el honor y siéntate a mi lado – exclamó Oswald con una sonrisa en cuanto su invitado apareció por la entrada del comedor – Me alegra que te quedara la pijama y todo lo demás, espero hayas dormido bien

Tan desenfadada y amable actitud le provocaban un sentimiento de sospecha a Julian, todo podría ser efectivamente solo un truco para hacer que se confiara y en el momento menos pensado terminara con una bala entre pecho y espalda, abandonado a su suerte hasta que muriera y otros reclamaran lo que aún le pertenecía; después de todo, una estrategia similar era que su padre usaba con sus “invitados” cuando reunía a un grupo nuevo de ellos y organizaba aquellos “juegos” que tanto disfrutaba desde hacía años. «Pero yo no voy a caer en eso, ya lo verás» pensó mientras se sentaba a la mesa, donde su “hermano” le indicaba con un gesto amigable de su mano.

\- Si, gracias, de hecho dormí muy bien

\- Me alegra. Tenemos un gran banquete – seguía hablando su anfitrión – ya que hoy es un día especial, el primero de muchos, de hecho, así que siéntete en la libertad de tomar todo lo que quieras, espero que te guste el buffet

Julian solo se limitó a sonreírle ligeramente.

\- O bien, si nada de esto te apetece, puedo mandar a alguien a que vaya a la cuidad de inmediato y consiga lo que sea que se te antoje ¿Qué comida es tu favorita? ¿China? ¿Italiana? ¿Hindú quizás? También he escuchado de un puesto de burritos muy famoso cerca de la comisaría, no me parece que sean de la mejor calidad pero son tan populares que…

\- ¡No! – interrumpió Julian. Oswald lo miró sorprendido - … ajem, disculpa, no, quiero decir que no es necesaria tanta molestia, en serio. No quiero incomodarte, sigo siendo un extraño para ti, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad

\- Pffft, tonterías, entonces yo también vengo a ser un extraño para ti, pero es precisamente a lo que vamos a poner remedio, así que no quiero que sigas pensando de ese modo, desde ya siéntete cómodo y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Por ahora, sírvete todo cuanto gustes… y con permiso

El joven Lambert se quedó pensativo. No dejaba de mirar a su símil, más por su actitud que por el parecido en si, eso podría decirse que casi lo había superado, la sorpresa y el impacto eran ahora mera curiosidad que sabía que seguramente quedaría satisfecha a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, viendo cómo Oswald se servía de un platón y otro sin hacer movimientos sospechosamente estratégicos para elegir algo en particular, Julian descartó – por ahora- la posibilidad de que fuera a ser envenenado, así que hizo lo mismo que el otro y comenzó a desayunar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin duda esa había sido la mejor comida que había tenido en un largo tiempo. Había comido quizás demasiado, pero no se arrepentía, estaba más que satisfecho y aunque realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de nada con Cobblepot durante el desayuno, no le importó. Es más, si todo se limitaba a poca charla y enormes buffets en todo ese día, no sería el quien se quejaría, un poco de descanso como si estuviera realmente de vacaciones, no le caería mal.

\- Veo que al final sí te gustó todo ¿verdad? – le dijo Oswald divertido. Julian pareció sonreír algo apenado ¿Tan notorio fue que tenía hambre? Es decir, hasta se había olvidado por completo de la posibilidad de que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo ahí

– No te avergüences – siguió el otro alegremente - Luigi es un gran chef, hace maravillas con lo que menos te imagines ¡todo un mago en la cocina!

\- Si, me di cuenta… admito que no había probado comida tan buena desde hace tiempo

\- Bueno – dijo Oswald al levantarse- siendo así, ahora me gustaría que pasaras a tu habitación para que te pongas algo abrigador, la mañana por fin está soleada después de tantos días de mal clima y estoy de humor para dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor de la casa, sirve que así te pondré al tanto de algunas cosas, porque seguramente debes estar lleno de dudas ¿cierto?

Julian también se levantó de su sitio, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y se encogió de hombros

\- … algo así, si, podría decirse que sí tengo muchas dudas, pero no me pareció correcto arruinarte el apetito con esa conversación, has sido muy amable conmigo sin siquiera hacerme preguntas de nada y eso no sé cómo agradecértelo

Cobblepot nuevamente le sonrió como la primera vez que lo vio, con esa mueca casi felina e intrigante

\- Ya te lo dije – le contestó – mi intención no es otra que tenerte cómodo aquí, me interesa mucho conocerte al fin, es emocionante y, espero no sonar arrogante, pero quiero creer que también estás ansioso por saber más de mi, ya que ahora sabes que somos hermanos

Julian hizo una pausa mental antes de escoger sus siguientes palabras.

\- Claro – trató de decir con entusiasmo – si mi actitud te ha parecido algo extraña y distante es porque en éstos últimos días, semanas más bien, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, he pasado por algunos momentos extraños y otros peligrosos en un dos por tres y ha sido demasiado como para asumirlo de inmediato, pero gracias a ti, ayer ya tuve al fin una buena noche de descanso sin preocuparme por cuál sería mi fortuna al día siguiente y me encuentro más despejado, así que soy todo oídos y estoy dispuesto a compartir también, tú dirás

\- ¡Excelente! Siendo así, ve pues a tu habitación, yo haré lo propio. Te veo en media hora en la puerta que da al jardín. Igual que para el comedor, Frank te indicará también en donde está

\- Ok, entonces ahí estaré en media hora

Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto, el joven Lambert buscó entre la ropa que habían dejado para él, algo que le agradara. No había tanta variedad como él hubiera querido, es decir, había varios trajes y camisas finos, también zapatos, calcetines y demás accesorios de la misma calidad así como un par de abrigos diseñados para aquel clima invernal, pero lo que no terminaba por convencerlo eran los colores: tonos obscuros la mayoría de ellos. Parecía que su susodicho “hermano” tenía gustos diametralmente opuestos a los de él.

\- Desde ahí está claro que no podríamos ser hermanos- pensó - Si fuésemos gemelos, por ejemplo, al menos coincidiríamos en gustos tan simples como esto y por lo visto, nada tenemos que ver al respecto- agregó para sí mismo en alarde de su “amplio” conocimiento en temas de genética

Sin embargo, su curiosidad por aquel peculiar individuo podía más y tener la oportunidad además de hacerle pagar a éste por todo lo que una tonta confusión le había causado en problemas a él, lo motivaba a seguirle el juego por un rato. Quién sabe, quizás al final resultaría tan entretenido como aquellos juegos de su padre, que por cierto, nunca acabó de entender la fascinación que éste tenía por tal actividad aunque tampoco le molestaba mucho que los hiciera.

Quince minutos más tarde, Julian salió de su habitación y se dirigió al punto acordado, guiado por Frank. Cinco minutos después, echó un vistazo a su reloj -uno nuevo, de color plata, fino como el resto de lo que traía puesto, dejado específicamente sobre su mesita de noche el día anterior- y se dio cuenta de que se había adelantado quizás demasiado, pues no había indicio alguno de que Cobblepot fuera a unírsele pronto.

\- Tal vez deba ir a tocarle a su habitación para avisarle que ya estoy listo y lo estoy esperando – le comentó a su guardaespaldas

\- Yo no le recomendaría hacer eso – le contestó en voz baja – el jefe no suele ser muy amable cuando lo apresuran, mejor tenga paciencia, si le dijo que estaría aquí en media hora, estará aquí en media hora

La mirada seria de Frank no dejaba dudas a sus palabras, quizás entonces sí era lo mejor esperar a que su jefe se tomara el tiempo que fuera necesario para presentarse nuevamente, así que Julian miró a su alrededor, se sentó en un taburete antiguo que estaba cerca y ahí se quedó: jugando con sus manos, cruzando los brazos, tamborileando los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre su pierna y mirando su reloj con frecuencia, hasta que por fin escuchó un par de voces y un sonidito particular de algo pegando contra el suelo cada tanto, que se iban acercando hasta donde él y Frank se encontraban. 

\- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Oswald alegremente, como siempre – veo que tenías tiempo esperando

\- Algo – respondió poniéndose de pie, reparando en lo minucioso e impecable que lucía el aspecto del otro - pero no es ninguna molestia, no soy muy fijado en esas cosas, yo mismo no presto demasiada atención a mi apariencia aunque algunas personas me han dicho que debería hacerlo, supongo que soy un poco rebelde para seguir reglas de etiqueta, ja

Cobblepot solo escuchó atento la oración algo apresurada dicha por el otro, como si aquel tuviese la necesidad de justificarse por tener que estarlo esperando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo ya.

\- Pues ya no tienes que esperar – lo tranquilizó – me declaro culpable de ser de esos que se toman cada detalle de lo que visten y de cómo lucen con quizás mucha severidad, pero es lo que me va a mi y pues, soy un hombre de hábitos – agregó encogiendo los hombros en tranquila resignación, sin dejar de sonreír – en fin ¿Salimos ya?

\- Oh claro, si

Gabe, que venía junto a Oswald, fue quien abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su jefe y a su invitado, para después unirse a éstos y a Frank, aunque quedándose con éste último un poco detrás para darles una distancia respetuosa a los hermanos y así pudieran hablar más en privado.

Ya en marcha, antes de comenzar a hablar de cualquier otro asunto, Julian se percató de algo importante que nuevamente, no podía creer que había pasado por alto minutos antes. Su acompañante vestía de modo similar a él, con un traje sastre obscuro y demás complementos, cubierto por un abrigo con gorro también parecido al suyo, pero en ese escaneo visual su mirada se posó un poco más sobre el accesorio extra que traía: un bastón… con forma de cabeza de pingüino. Asimismo, fue hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que su modo de caminar era un poco diferente, como si se balanceara al apoyarse sobre el objeto que sostenía.

\- Quizás le ocurrió un fuerte accidente y en el hospital no pudieron hacer nada por remediarlo- pensó - De otro modo ¿cómo explicaría que alguien con una posición aparentemente desahogada económicamente, tuviera que vivir con un problema físico así de por vida? Si fuera hereditario, muy probablemente yo también padecería de lo mismo… Una prueba más

Su discreta observación no pasó desapercibida para Oswald, quien lo volteó a ver en ese momento. Al darse cuenta de qué estaba mirando y ya que no le decía nada para empezar la conversación, él tomó la iniciativa de romper el hielo.

\- Era de mi… de nuestro padre

\- ¿Eh?

\- El bastón digo

Julian enderezó la mirada y carraspeó incómodo, al verse descubierto.

\- Ah, yo, ajem, lo siento, no fue mi intención quedármele viendo, solo me pareció que nunca había visto uno así

\- No hay problema ¿es bonito, cierto? perteneció a nuestro padre, antes de que falleciera

\- Oh… lamento escuchar eso… ¿él te lo heredó entonces?

\- Uhm, no precisamente, en realidad lo encontré en la que solía ser su habitación y ahora es la mía, no aquí, sino en la mansión. Ya la conocerás también

Julian solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando a su interlocutor seguir hablando

\- Por cierto – continuó – no me has cuestionado nada aún, supuse que aprovecharías la oportunidad y me bombardearías con preguntas de todo tipo o no sé, que mínimo exigirías que te dijera en dónde rayos nos encontramos ahora porque es tu derecho si se supone que somos hermanos y nos vamos a tener confianza el uno al otro o quizás me preguntarías sobre por qué camino así...

Julian fingió toser con ese último comentario. Oswald hizo entonces una pausa al hablar, al tiempo que detenía su paso. El otro lo imitó y se le quedó viendo, escuchando. Entonces el primero pareció sonreír maliciosamente al tiempo que le devolvió la mirada, antes de proseguir.

\- … o si yo soy al que llaman “El Pingüino”, que parece que todo mundo lo conoce y que tú no tienes idea de quién demonios es pero estás dispuesto a saberlo sea como sea, porque es por él que terminaste herido y lejos de todo lo que conocías… ¿me equivoco? 

Este tipo. Ya le parecía a Julian que era más de lo que aparentaba, tenía razón en seguir su intuición de ser cuidadoso y no hablar de más si no era necesario. Escucharlo decir eso lo dejó perplejo, sólo abrió la boca por instinto pero no atinó a decirle nada.

\- Bueno, tú no tienes preguntas – le dijo sonriente- pero yo sí, así que si no te molesta empezaré mi turno y luego si quieres sigues tú, luego seguiré yo y así sucesivamente, para que esto sea equitativo ¿de acuerdo?

Oswald tomó el silencio del otro como un “si”


	4. CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA

Estaba ya por meterse a la cama, cuando el timbrar de su celular a esas horas le decía que no serían buenas noticas precisamente.

\- Gordon al habla… a ver, espera Johnson, más despacio ¿Que pasó qué?

Más se tardó el oficial al otro lado de la línea en poner al tanto al detective, que éste en decirle “¡Voy para allá!” y colgarle, tan solo para él poder llamar ahora a su compañero y mejor amigo, para que lo alcanzara en el hospital tan pronto como pudiera.

Una vez reunidos en el lugar de los hechos, tanto Jim como Harvey corroboraron de viva voz con el oficial Johnson lo que había sucedido. La doctora Lee Thompkins también se encontraba presente, así como la enfermera que estaba de turno en ese momento.

\- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacer nada – contaba el oficial- lo último que recuerdo es ver esa bacinica metálica…

\- Cómodo – interrumpió la enfermera

\- … ehr, si, esa cosa ¡lo que sea! Viniendo directamente hacia mi cara y luego sentir otro golpe cuando caí al suelo antes de desmayarme

\- ¡¿Pero es que nadie lo vio salir del cuarto entonces?! – exclamó Harvey - ¿Y qué hacía usted entonces, si se puede saber, estimada enfermera Nighting?

\- Yo continué haciendo mi ronda ¡desde luego! – respondió ella indignada- Se suponía que él sólo iría al baño – volteó a ver al oficial junto a ella – no es mi culpa que ustedes los policías no estén capacitados para vigilar a un sospechoso como se debe

Johnson miró a la enfermera, ofendido por el comentario.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Eso no es--

\- A ver ¡ya! cálmense todos – intervino Jim – ahora ya no importa de quién fue la culpa, tenemos a un testigo, si no es que un posible sospechoso también, suelto por las calles y tenemos que encontrarlo pronto. Doctora Thompkins, Lee, tú lo examinaste al llegar ¿crees que en su condición pudiera haber ido muy lejos?

\- No lo creo, de hecho le administramos un fuerte analgésico en el suero para que pudiera pasar bien la noche. Sin seguir con la dosificación, no creo que esté libre de molestias cada vez que se mueva, así que debería aún estar cerca de la zona.

\- ¿Y nadie lo ha visto caminar tampoco? – preguntó Harvey, casi de la nada

Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de intriga

\- No – dijo Johnson sin entender aún

\- Yo lo ayudé a llegar al baño – dijo la enfermera- pero iba muy despacio, eso es normal aquí con casi todos los pacientes

Intuyendo que su amigo se refería a algo más, Jim pidió a la enfermera y el oficial que salieran un momento de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Harv?

\- Yo solo digo, por su enorme parecido con nuestro pájaro no volador favorito ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a decir Jim que no te pareció demasiado sospechoso que se encontrara no tan lejos de donde averiguamos que estarían los rusos? ¿Y solo, después del tiroteo? Por eso también le pediste a Lee que nos ayudara precisamente con éste caso ¿o no? Para contar con la mayor discreción posible. Tampoco me vas a decir tú Lee, que no le viste ninguna semejanza ¿o si?

\- Eso es posible – respondió Lee – admito que me sorprendió cuando recién lo vi y luego cuando hablé con él porque se veía genuinamente desorientado, pero fuera de eso, las enfermeras no me reportaron ninguna lesión antigua, solo las heridas y golpes que de inmediato le trataron en cuanto ustedes pisaron el área de emergencias del hospital y lo dejaron a su cargo en lo que yo llegaba. No puedes estar insinuando que de verdad se trata de…

\- Si, eso es justo lo que está insinuando Lee – dijo Jim al tiempo que hacía una mueca de fastidio – y ya le dije yo que no puede tratarse de Oswald porque…

\- Si si si – interrumpió Harvey – para empezar por el color del cabello y porque el pequeño rufián no se dejaría atrapar así de fácil, sí, pero también es conocido por hacer éste tipo de cosas, o sea, jugarle a la inocente palomita para que todos se confíen y no sé ustedes, pero yo sí lo creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que se traguen el cuento, incluyendo un cambio de look radical. Y les recuerdo que se supone que sigue sin dar señales de vida desde que lo liberaron de la casa de la risa

Jim solo negaba con la cabeza en resignación y cansancio y Lee se quedó pensativa unos segundos, antes de seguir con el debate.

\- Pero entonces ¿Cómo explicas que actuara tan diferente? Quizás yo no lo conozco mucho pero Jim sí que me ha contado de algunas cosas por las que ha pasado cuando ha tenido que tratar con él y me puedo dar una buena idea de qué esperar, especialmente después de que me pidió que le ayudara y me advirtiera de cómo era físicamente la persona que habían recogido durante su misión. No parecía estar fingiendo, a menos que haya perdido la memoria por la caída y esa sea la razón

\- Eso podría ser – dijo Jim – pero yo aún sigo en duda al respecto, sigo insistiendo en que no es él, sólo se parece mucho, demasiado

\- Yo no entiendo Jimbo ¿o qué? ¿Ahora lo estás defendiendo?

\- No Harv, solo quiero ser objetivo. Imagina, si sí es y encima tiene amnesia, todos esos rumores sobre su desaparición se van a confirmar y tendremos entre manos un problema mayor cuando los capos y sus respectivas pandillas empiecen a pelearse entre ellos para decidir quién sería el líder, sin importar que de hecho ya exista uno y que tampoco es Oswald. En resumen, caos. Tú sabes cómo es, no sería la primera vez que pasa. Y ahora, si no es, de todos modos lo necesitamos traer aquí porque si estuvo con los rusos, aunque lo tuvieran cautivo, seguramente escuchó algo ó mínimo les vio los rostros, así que igualmente no podemos dejarlo que ande por ahí, no podemos darnos el lujo de que lo hieran más o incluso lo maten. Es un testigo inocente y nuestro deber es protegerlo mientras se aclara todo.

\- Ay Jim, Jim Jim Jim – dijo Harvey en tono comprensivo, golpeando suavemente el hombro de su amigo – tú siempre con ese espíritu de boy scout y salvador de los inocentes ¿verdad? Pero compañero, tienes razón y aunque no la tengas, tú sabes que de todos modos siempre te voy a apoyar, así que no se diga más, tú ordenas ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Jim sonrió y miró a sus dos acompañantes antes de decirles algunas palabras, para luego ellos asentir en respuesta y posteriormente salir los tres del cuarto y emprender su camino hacia donde éste les había indicado, pues les esperaba una larga noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

Una pregunta extraña y fuera de lugar.

\- Ehm, si, supongo – respondió Julian desconcertado- aunque no es precisamente mi favorita…

El otro lo miró de reojo mientras colocaba un disco de acetato en el fonógrafo que había sido colocado especialmente sobre una mesita de jardín, en medio de dos sillas que hacían juego.

– ¡Pero tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente si es lo que quieres escuchar! – agregó nervioso. Su interlocutor se rio

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Oswald divertido – sólo era una simple pregunta, ésta podríamos decir que te la doy por válida sin importar lo que contestes ¿quién soy yo para decidir en gustos musicales de cada quien? ¿No crees? Ahora, por favor, siéntate

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento en su respectiva silla y guardaron silencio unos segundos, en lo que comenzaba la melodía.

\- Ah, Beethoven, un grandioso compositor – señaló Cobblepot - muy impresionante si tomas en cuenta que parte de sus grandes obras las creó aun padeciendo sordera

Julian guardaba silencio, esperando por lo que fuera que el otro le diría a continuación.

\- Definitivamente es música que te hace reflexionar y, hablando de eso, ahora si, dime ¿Qué hacías corriendo afuera de un hospital, así, herido como estás y con éste frío? Y, por favor, sé sincero conmigo, por cortesía… y porque somos hermanos

Tomándose unos segundos para pensar cuidadosamente su respuesta, Lambert dio un suspiro para disimular esto, tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

\- Pues si he de ser sincero, la verdad es que estaba tratando de escapar de ahí

Oswald lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Escapar? ¿De un hospital? ¿Pensaban hacerte alguna cirugía que no querías, o qué?

\- Eh, no, nada de eso, yo… - Julian volteó hacia la atenta mirada que no dejaba de observarlo - … llegué ahí cuando la policía me encontró inconsciente. No sé exactamente en dónde fue que lo hicieron, ya que no vivo por aquí y además fui víctima de un secuestro, los que me llevaron ahí me taparon la cabeza con un saco de tela negra, entonces no pude ver nada en el camino…

\- ¡¿Pero cómo que te secuestraron?! – exclamó Oswald de repente - ¡¿Pero quién se atrevió a hacer semejante tontería?!¡Meterse con mi familia! – golpeó la mesa - ¡Van a pagar por esto!

\- ¡Oye, oye! – Julian trató de calmarlo - ¡Estoy bien! Sí me golpearon y sí me lastimé cuando logré escapar de ahí ¡pero estoy bien! ¡Mira! ¡Estoy completito!

\- Ajem, lo siento- se disculpó Cobblepot recuperándose de su exaltación- es solo que no puedo creer que le hayan hecho algo así a quien comparte mi sangre, simplemente es imperdonable, es como si se metieran conmigo directamente. Perdón, continúa

\- … gracias… - suspiró y siguió - … como te decía, en ese lugar que me tenían parecía una vieja cabaña o algo así, porque era de madera y cada tablón del suelo, desde la entrada hasta el techo, rechinaba y parecía que estaba a punto de caerse, además olía a humedad, se colaba el viento y caían bloques de nieve. A decir verdad temía que todo se nos fuera a caer encima en cualquier instante ¿Te imaginas? aparte de todo, iba a acabar muriendo aplastado… ja, y quizás también los otros, vaya justicia poética

Oswald no evitó soltar una pequeña risa debido al comentario, pero siguió escuchando.

\- El punto es que estos tipos raros, que casi puedo asegurar que eran rusos por el acento que tenían, me golpearon y amenazaron con matarme, porque yo insistía en que me estaban confundiendo con alguien más, que no era yo al que estaban buscando…

\- Te confundieron conmigo ¿no es así? Creyeron que tú eras El Pingüino

Julian no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando al que le contaba su historia lo miró de reojo y le dijo la última parte en un tono más grave y con cierto énfasis que no supo explicar si era de molestia, rechazo o afirmación. 

-… si… ¡pero yo no lo sabía, lo juro! ¡Todo fue un malentendido! – exclamó defensivo, como si temiera que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que ahora sospecharan de él, por hacerse pasar por otro aunque no fuera esa su intención

\- Ey, te creo – le calmó Oswald – si no fuese así, créeme, no estaríamos aquí teniendo ésta charla con toda tranquilidad, tengo… algunos métodos especiales, si quieres verlo así, para obtener la verdad. Por ahora lo que importa es que después de todo ese ajetreo estás aquí y no tienes que volver a preocuparte de que te molesten si te quedas conmigo…

En ese momento su invitado hizo un muy sutil gesto de inconformidad con la comisura de los labios.

\- … pero claro, no estás obligado a ello, es, como te dije antes, por precaución. ¡Ah! Cierto, cierto ¿quedamos que esto sería una sesión de preguntas y respuestas en ambos sentidos, no? Muy bien, es tu turno entonces, pregúntame lo que quieras hermano

El otro se le quedó viendo. Era su oportunidad de hacer su primera jugada para obtener información y poner en marcha su plan. Entonces sonrió ligeramente y se acomodó en su silla en una posición más relajada antes de hablar.

\- Dirás que quizás soy obvio, pero te aseguro que es legítima curiosidad ¿Entonces tú sí eres “El Pingüino”? ¿Por qué te llaman así?

Oswald cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien, esas son dos preguntas pero te lo concedo… Sí, yo soy al que todos llaman El Pingüino y me dicen así porque es como yo mismo opté porque se me conociera desde hace ya algún tiempo en el medio de los negocios, es sólo para distinguirme fácilmente, que sepan y recuerden quién soy a donde quiera que vaya y ¿te digo un secreto? Funciona, ha contribuido en parte a mi éxito en lo que me he propuesto

Julian notó por primera vez desde que lo conoció, un cambio de ánimo en aquellas palabras, parecía que ese tema en particular no era tan del agrado del otro o lo hubiera dicho sin mayor reflexión.

\- Y ahora sigo yo – le dijo Cobblepot – no entiendo ¿qué es lo que hacías en la ciudad? Dices que no vives ahí, así que vienes de fuera

\- Vine de vacaciones – mintió – estaba en un tour por el país y llegué aquí para hacer una breve escala. Compré algo de comida en un puesto ambulante y después me detuve a tomar algunas fotografías cerca de una iglesia. Fue entonces cuando esa gente me sacó de ahí a la fuerza y el resto es historia

\- Interesante… es curioso que te hayas detenido en Gotham, después de todo está situada en una isla y aunque te aseguro que nadie puede poner en duda mi ferviente amor por ella, sé también que no es una ciudad muy turística que digamos

\- Jaja, siempre he sido de gustos algo excéntricos, comenzando con mi manera de vestir, usualmente sólo uso blanco y con un estilo más relajado… - el otro levantó una ceja con algo de extrañeza - … pero no creas que me estoy quejando, al contrario, te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de preparar toda esta ropa para mi, solo quise ser franco

Oswald no pudo evitar reír con el comentario.

\- No es ninguna molestia hermano y tampoco lo es que me confieses que prefieres colores diferentes a los míos, de hecho ahora que sé esto, le diré a los muchachos que te consigan ropa que vaya más contigo. Es más, en cuanto regresemos a la ciudad en unos días, yo mismo te acompañaré a comprar todo lo que necesites o aún mejor, ya en la mansión mandaré llamar a mi sastre personal para que te haga trajes a la medida a ti también, así tendrás de todo y será exclusivo para ti ¿qué te parece?

\- Es un gran gesto de tu parte, pero no es necesario, en serio, yo ehm ¿cómo decirlo? En realidad no pretendo quedarme tanto tiempo por aquí, ajem, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ya tenía planes que se interrumpieron cuando ocurrió ese desafortunado incidente y me gustaría retomarlos pronto si no te molesta, no es nada personal

Al escucharlo, el otro se puso serio y guardó silencio por unos momentos que para Julian parecieron eternos. Luego lo miró atentamente como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer con él, esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, tomó su bastón y se levantó de su silla antes de hablar.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo disminuyendo su tono de voz, intercalando la mirada entre el suelo, los árboles que le rodeaban y el horizonte - debes perdonar mi entusiasmo, desde que perdí a mis padres me hacía solo en este mundo y cuando me enteré de que cabía la posibilidad de que existiera un Cobblepot más allá afuera, me emocioné y desde ese momento hice cientos de planes en mi cabeza, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en que seguramente tú tenías ya tu propia vida, tu propio hogar y tu propia familia con quienes vivir, así que no tendrías por qué cambiar eso al conocerme

Julian no era alguien que se conmoviera fácilmente, pero las palabras de aquel que insistía en llamarle hermano sin mayor comprobación aparente -hasta ahora- que su parecido físico, en cierto modo tocaron algunas de sus fibras sensibles, pues la realidad es que él mismo hasta hace no mucho hubiera dicho con seguridad que efectivamente tenía todo eso, sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en una situación similar a la que le estaban contando, se sintió identificado y surgió en él un sentimiento de empatía. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que por ahora le convenía más que nunca hacerse a la idea de que quizás, solo quizás, sí poseía un familiar de sangre muy cercano con quien contar y con el que podría refugiarse en lo que resolvía cómo salir de éste y aquel predicamento anterior a que toda esta locura comenzara.

\- Ey, no fue mi intención decirlo así – le dijo levantándose él también de su asiento y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Cobblepot- te pido una disculpa, yo tampoco estaba tomando en cuenta toda la amabilidad y atenciones que me has dado, incluso me salvaste de que me encuentren los que hayan quedaron de esa pandilla que me había raptado o esos policías del hospital... - su interlocutor volteó a verlo con atención - … me abriste las puertas de tu casa y confiaste en mi aunque fuera un extraño, solo porque soy tu hermano y eso no cualquiera lo haría. En verdad estoy agradecido contigo y para demostrártelo, he decidido que me quedaré más tiempo para convivir y platicar como familia que somos, ya después puedo arreglar mi agenda para justificar mi larga ausencia y quién sabe, para entonces podría incluso mudarme a Gotham también, para estar mucho más cerca de ti ¿qué tal suena eso hermano?

Después de que su cara se iluminara con una gran sonrisa, Oswald abrazó a Julian con efusividad, dejando a aquel de piedra por la sorpresa.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso hermano! – exclamó aun abrazándolo - ¡Me encanta la idea! – luego se alejó un poco de él, tomándolo de los hombros para verlo de frente, sonriendo – Tenemos tantas cosas de las cuales hablar y que compartir de ahora en adelante. Empecemos por algo que quería hacer desde ayer, que es mostrarte todos los detalles de la casa, tienes que conocer cada cosa que hay aquí, pues son pedazos de historia de nuestra familia y de la propia ciudad de Gotham. Desde luego que esto mismo me gustaría que lo hiciéramos cuando volvamos a la mansión, también tiene mucho que contar por sí sola y no hay nadie con quien me gustaría más compartir todo ese conocimiento que con alguien que lo va a entender porque es parte de él tanto como lo es de mi

Julian salió de su rigidez y sorpresa y como respuesta al entusiasmo del otro, también lo tomó de los hombros y con un alegre “¡desde luego, muéstrame todo lo que quieras hermano!” dejó que lo guiaran de nuevo al interior del chalet para comenzar con su excursión.


	5. PLANEACIÓN Y DISCRECIÓN, CLAVES DE LA DIVERSIÓN

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. Aquello parecía una simple reunión familiar, de esas que suelen organizar las familias durante las festividades, con la pequeña diferencia de que aquí el número de integrantes se limitaba sólo a dos personas y el bullicio no pasaba de ser primero la música que tocaba el fonógrafo y que resonaba con armonía por todo el lugar, y luego el sonido de los platillos siendo preparados con esmero por el chef y sus ayudantes para satisfacer a sus comensales ó de las voces de éstos al charlar en la mesa del comedor mientras degustaban todo. Pero ¿de qué podrían estar hablando tanto? Por extraño que pareciera, las charlas donde más bien era el anfitrión el que aportaba más narrando con emoción y hasta con orgullo algunas de las anécdotas que tenía acerca de su padre ó de la historia de la familia y la ciudad, eran amenas pero quizás muy cortas, ya que constantemente se veían interrumpidos por alguno de los empleados de Oswald para comentarle algo al oído a su jefe, a lo que éste en la mayoría de las ocasiones simplemente les daba su respuesta de igual modo, pero ocurrió que en un par de esas intromisiones, definitivamente le pidió disculpas a Julian por tener que retirarse de ahí, ofreciéndole como siempre la libertad de seguir disfrutando su comida sin él ó en dado caso, tomara un libro ó saliera al jardín o lo que quisiera hacer, mientras aquel se encerraba por el resto del día en su despacho.

Desde luego, una vez que ocurría esto, un par de sus guardias se colocaban atentos a los lados de la puerta, vigilando que nadie lo interrumpiera en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Así pues, Julian no se molestaba en tratar de acercarse por ahí, mucho menos porque en realidad nunca lo dejaban solo, Frank le seguía a una distancia prudente pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima todo el tiempo.

\- Este tipo comienza a molestarme – se quejó Julian en silencio mientras observaba al que él llamaba “su celador personal” desde el otro lado del jardín, en una de esas ocasiones en las que Oswald no estaba cerca – siempre está vigilándome, me va a volver loco si sigue así. Y ni siquiera tengo algo más con qué distraerlo… si tan solo la televisión funcionara lo invitaría a que le echara un vistazo y seguramente se quedaría embobado con algún programa trivial. Al menos así podría aliviar un poco esa sensación de paranoia que me provoca al no dejarme ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que no llego a mi habitación, porque de darme oportunidad de ir a visitar el despacho mejor ni pensarlo, nadie me dejaría pasar por más que insistiera, ya sé cómo es eso … además, todo ha estado a pedir de boca, no tengo necesidad de adelantar mi plan ni nada, así que me dedicaré a disfrutar el tiempo que me quede de descanso, sea el que sea, después de todo dicen que “la paciencia es una virtud” y más vale hacer caso del consejo por ahora.

Al tercer día de su estancia en el chalet, Julian despertó temprano, estimulado por el magnífico olor del desayuno. Pronto se alistó y salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor, donde ya esperaba encontrarse con Cobblepot, sin embargo, éste no estaba en su lugar habitual en la mesa. De hecho, al sentarse notó que el servicio de su acompañante no estaba puesto aún ¿es que acaso a los sirvientes se les estaban olvidando las reglas que aparentemente tenían que seguir con respecto a esos detalles?

\- Oye – se dirigió a Frank y le hizo señas para que se acercara

\- Dígame señor

\- ¿Sabes si Oswald no se ha levantado aún? ¿Está enfermo o algo parecido?

\- No señor – le respondió el guardaespaldas- el señor Cobblepot se encuentra perfectamente, pero salió muy temprano, me parece que se dirigía a la ciudad. Me dijo que si preguntaba por él, le dijera que no quería interrumpir su sueño para que siguiera en reposo por sus heridas, también se disculpó por no poder estar aquí en éste momento pero que no se preocupara por él, que volvería cuando mucho a medio día, que mientras hiciera lo que usted quisiera

\- Mmmh, ya veo. Ok, ya te puedes ir, quiero desayunar en paz 

\- Como diga, señor

Después de comer y para poder alejarse un rato de la irritantemente siempre alerta mirada de su guardián, Julian se metió a su habitación. Una vez ahí, acercó la silla que tenía a la mano y se subió a ella con cuidado para poder observar mejor el exterior a través de una de las pequeñas ventanas, el único espacio donde podría hacer esto sin tener ojos en la espalda todo el tiempo y sin que las murallas que franqueaban la casa le bloquearan la vista.

El paisaje nevado que alcanzaba a ver era hermoso, pero no tenía el más mínimo interés en apreciarlo, estaba muy ocupado tratando de buscar alguna pista que le indicara hacia dónde podría estar el camino por el que lo habían traído aquella noche, puesto que a pesar de todo lo que Oswald le había contado hasta ese momento de mil cosas –sin verdadera importancia a su juicio- y de que trató de sacarle la respuesta sutilmente, éste nunca le dijo en dónde se encontraban exactamente, sólo le daba la vuelta al tema con otra cosa. Eso le molestaba, pero por conveniencia, en su actual circunstancia, prefería no presionar demasiado, así que fingía no prestarle mucha atención a las evasivas que le daba y en su lugar se enfocaba a lo que fuera que le estuviese diciendo después. 

Frustrado por su nulo éxito, Julian se bajó de donde estaba y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargando los codos sobre las piernas y la cabeza en sus manos

\- Tiene que haber una manera de saber en dónde me encuentro, tanto misterio al respecto no me parece nada bueno. Cobblepot podrá ser un empresario exitoso de lo que sea que haga… porque claro, tampoco se ha molestado en decirme eso ó en profundizar más en algunos temas que le he preguntado y de los que solo me responde “después continuamos con ese aburrido interrogatorio”… pero presiento que tiene parecido con mi padre en los motivos para hacer lo que hace. Si es así, entonces me temo que no puedo garantizar que estaré seguro en su compañía como él tanto afirma, será mejor que no baje la guardia demasiado

Se ocupaba en estos pensamientos cuando unos golpes sobre la puerta lo distrajeron.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Si ¿Qué quieres Frank? – respondió molesto, sin moverse de su lugar- quiero estar solo hasta que llegue mi hermano ¿no lo ves?

\- Disculpe la interrupción, pero llamó el señor Cobblepot, dice que ya está cerca, que cuando llegue tiene algo importante que decirle y que espera verlo en su despacho para charlar con usted

\- ¿Algo importante? – pensó preocupado - ¿qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para avisarme desde antes que quería hablar de ello? No me ha contado nada que pudiera tomar como antecedente para algo urgente y no creo que sepa nada más sobre mi que yo no le haya dicho… a menos que se trate del caso que seguían esos policías o de la gente que me perseguía gracias a él, sí, eso debe ser

\- ¿Señor?... ¿Me escuchó?

\- Ehm ¡sí! Te escuché, ahí estaré

El guardaespaldas lo condujo hasta el despacho, que se encontraba abierto pero con sus respectivos guardias apostados a cada lado de la entrada.

\- Pase por favor. Enseguida viene el señor Cobblepot

Julian caminó hacia el interior del recinto y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio, observando de reojo algunos papeles y adornos que estaban sobre éste.

\- ¡Excelente! – exclamó una voz al llegar, haciendo que volteara en su dirección - veo que te avisaron como les dije. Gabe, cierra la puerta cuando salgas y tú hermano, por favor, siéntate

Una vez que ambos tomaron asiento, Oswald comenzó a hablar.

\- Te tengo muy buenas noticias

\- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

\- Sobre esa horrible confusión que hubo y que te causó tantos problemas, de verdad lamento eso, pero esa es justo la razón por la que viste que anduve algo ocupado y que nos interrumpían constantemente. Verás, como soy un hombre de negocios exitoso, siempre estoy en el ojo público y es lógico que eso me exponga tanto a la prensa como a otros entes indeseables que no dudarán en tomar acción de perjudicarme si se les da la oportunidad, por eso es que también me he visto en la necesidad de contratar personal de seguridad que desde luego, escojo con la mayor minuciosidad para evitar espías y asegurar que me sean leales y créeme, no ha sido nada fácil dar con la gente ideal, con tanto improvisado que existe…

Su hermano solo escuchaba atentamente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar él con todo ese discurso.

\- … pero me estoy desviando del tema, el punto aquí es que debido al incidente en el que desafortunadamente te viste involucrado por mi culpa, me di a la tarea de averiguar más sobre quiénes eran esos criminales. Dijiste que parecían ser rusos, así que le pagué a un par de personas para que investigaran todo lo que pudieran sobre lo que estaban buscando y resulta que eran una pandilla contratada por uno de mis rivales para de ese modo amenazarme y que me retirara de hacer una oferta importante para comprar acciones de una compañía que pronto cotizará en la bolsa de valores, lo que dejaría a él y a otros de mis competidores en desventaja financiera para futuras negociaciones, así que ya fui personalmente a hablar con él y la policía al respecto, para que tomen cartas en el asunto. No quise decirte nada antes sobre lo que estaba haciendo para no preocuparte. Sin embargo como ya quedó resuelto y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ya puedo contártelo con libertad

\- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! – exclamó Julian con alivio– ¡Esa sí que es una buena noticia!

\- ¡Y aún hay más!

\- ¿Más?

\- ¡Sí! Como ya no hay peligro, podemos irnos a la mansión hoy mismo, a menos que quieras pasar el resto del día aquí, como si te hubieras quedado en un hotel todo este tiempo, pero mejor, porque no hay otros huéspedes molestos que interrumpan tu paz y puedes pedir cualquier comida y Luigi no dudará en preparártela

\- Jajaja, debo confesar que ahora que sé lo que pasaba, me quitas un gran peso de encima hermano, estoy de humor para pasar un poco más de tiempo disfrutando de éste bonito lugar que tienes aquí. No tengo inconveniente en que nos vayamos hasta mañana

\- ¡Perfecto! Porque muero de hambre, ya quiero almorzar y descansar después de estar de aquí para allá con este asunto

\- Y nuevamente, no tengo cómo agradecerte por tantas molestias

\- Para eso está la familia

Oswald sonrió con esto último y Julian se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta, parecía que después de semanas, al fin se veía algo de luz palpable al final del túnel. El resto del día lo disfrutó como si no existiera un mañana, dejándose de preocupar por alguna conspiración secreta en la que sin saberlo estuviera formando parte y en su mente empezaba a sentirse mucho más cómodo con la posibilidad de que Cobblepot, es decir, Oswald, fuera realmente su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harvey estaba a punto de salir de la comisaría cuando uno de los forenses, Edward Nygma, alcanzó a divisarlo

\- ¡Detective Bullock!

Harvey entonces regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar con él.

\- ¿Qué encontraste Nygma?

\- Te muestro un momento en el tiempo, pero si intentas volver a el sin mi ayuda, nunca lo hallarás tan inmaculado como yo lo conservo ¿qué soy?

\- Nygmaaa – respondió Harvey con fastidio al tocarse las sienes – te lo digo en serio, estoy cansado, no me salgas con acertijos ahora ¿si?

\- Una foto – intervino Jim, quien iba llegando

\- ¡Correcto detective! – celebró Edward

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso entonces?

\- Verá detective Gordon, estaba en la morgue revisando uno de los cuerpos que trajeron después del tiroteo y escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su saco encontré una cámara desechable. Después de revelar el rollo que por cierto estaba casi nuevo y examinar las fotografías, me llamó la atención la última y pensé que le podría interesar

Nygma le entregó las fotos a Jim, siendo aquella que le estaba comentando la de hasta arriba. La imagen que se podía ver era borrosa, quizás al ser tomada por descuido ó rápidamente, pero a pesar de ello se alcanzaba a distinguir un automóvil visto desde el frente, estacionado a un lado de lo que recordaba a la fachada de una iglesia

\- Oye Harv ¿esto no te parece familiar? 

\- Si ¿Ese vitral no es de la Iglesia que se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del muelle?

\- Es donde se encuentra…

\- ¡El cementerio! – exclamaron los tres a coro

\- Justo donde nos dijo ese chico que lo habían capturado – dijo Harvey

\- Y esto de aquí – señaló Jim – son las placas del vehículo. Ed ¿es posible hacer que se vean un poco más nítidos los números?

\- Justamente me di a la tarea de averiguarlo detective – le dijo con orgullo – y no fue fácil, pero puedo decirles que existe una probabilidad del noventa por ciento de que alguna de éstas tres identificaciones sea la que figura ahí

Edward le facilitó a Jim la hoja donde había anotado las posibles placas, después Gordon le dio las gracias y apresuró a Bullock para ir a la computadora y teclear cada una de ellas, por si alguna aparecía en los registros de tránsito de la ciudad.

\- Pues nada de nada con las primeros dos – dijo Harvey – pero ésta de aquí dice que pertenece a un tal Cornelio Williams. El único problema es que de acuerdo al registro, el viejo Cornelio falleció hace casi ya un año, de un paro cardiaco en el Hospital Central y lo último que está anotado antes de que trajeran su auto al corralón, es que éste fue comprado por un vendedor de segunda mano

\- ¿Sabemos quién fue el que lo compró?

\- No, aquí no dice nada, menuda faena será encontrar ahora a ese comprador de autos usados en específico, esos suelen hacer tratos solo con efectivo, especialmente si los hacen con la mafia, para quedar siempre limpios

\- Oye, si ya verificaste que el auto lo tenemos aquí a nuestra disposición, podemos revisar directamente los documentos de la guantera 

\- ¡Claro, podríamos tener suerte!

\- Exacto. Si el auto fue comprado y no robado, aunque haya sido una transacción en efectivo, por fuerza tiene que existir un recibo ó algún papel que indique el cambio de propiedad así sea falsificado, con eso podríamos dar con el vendedor…

\- … Y podríamos hacerle una pequeña visita para que nos dé más información. Si es así ¡¿qué estamos esperando Jimbo?! ¡Vamos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mansión era enorme aunque se notaba que era muy antigua y poseía un aire de misterio. De pronto podría ser el escenario perfecto para una película sobre vampiros.

\- Se nota que es acogedora – dijo Julian al entrar y comenzar a observar el lugar

\- Si, lo es – respondió Oswald – no te dejes engañar por los espacios que tiene aquí y allá llenos de grandes ventanales, resulta ser bastante privado y cómodo vivir aquí

\- Lo imagino – contestó el otro con desgano, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante

\- Oye, perdona que al salir del chalet tuviera que pedirte que te colocaras una venda en los ojos hasta que llegamos a la carretera que conduce aquí, como te dije, aquel es mi lugar de descanso pero también es el único sitio donde puedo permanecer alejado de todos cuando quiero “desaparecer” y quisiera que siguiera así, invisible. Gracias por cumplirme ese pequeño capricho

\- No hay problema, admito que sí me desilusionó un poco por aquello de la confianza entre familia, pero la verdad es que te comprendo, crecí en un ambiente parecido, rodeado de lujos y gente muy excéntrica, me incluyo, así que todo está bien

\- Me alegra saber eso. Bueno, vamos, te acompaño para que veas tu habitación primero que nada y te instales ahí, ya después tendremos tiempo para que te muestre el resto de la casa

.-.

El cuarto que había sido asignado para su uso se encontraba ubicado sobre el corredor, en el primer piso, a dos puertas de la habitación principal y contaba con todo lo que Julian esperaba que una mansión como esa tuviera, además de ser espaciosa y con una pequeña terraza con una vista hacia los jardines, pero lo que en verdad lo dejó sorprendido fue que al abrir el clóset, ya estaba lista y a su disposición una muy razonable y variada cantidad de prendas de vestir, en su mayoría de color blanco exclusivamente y en las pocas que no, predominaba dicho color.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – atinó a decir

\- Sabía que te gustaría – le respondió Oswald en tono triunfante cuando Julian lo volteó a ver boquiabierto – mencionaste que era tu color favorito y sé que te dije que esperaría a ir de compras contigo, pero no pude contenerme y me adelanté un poco, aprovechando que conocía tu talla de antemano dado que te quedó bien mi ropa. Espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento

\- ¿Qué?... ¡no! ¡Claro que no me molesta! Es solo que no me esperaba nada de esto, yo… no sé qué decirte

\- ¡Pues entonces no digas nada y pruébate lo que gustes! jajaja. Te dejaré solo por un rato ¿está bien? Tengo un asunto que atender ya que estamos aquí, pero volveré pronto, lo prometo

\- ¡Si, claro, tómate tu tiempo!

Oswald salió pues de la habitación, dejando solo a su hermano. Julian no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, «creo que esto va a resultar aún mejor de lo que había pensado» dijo para si entusiasmado mientras sacaba algunas de sus nuevas pertenencias y elegía qué se pondría a continuación. Terminando de hacer su cambio de vestuario, se asomó al pasillo y como era de esperarse, ahí estaba “Frank el buitre”, como ahora le decía.

\- Se suponía que ya no tendría que estar aquí – pensó fastidiado - ¡ey! – le llamó

\- Dígame señor

\- ¿Puedes decirme en dónde está la sala? Tengo ganas de ver la televisión un rato en lo que Oswald regresa

\- Uhm, sí claro, está abajo, lo llevaré, pero no tenemos energía eléctrica

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Julian casi ofendido - ¡¿cómo que no hay luz?! ¡No me digas que no pagaron el recibo porque sería el colmo!

\- No, no es eso, cálmese, el señor Cobblepot ordenó que no se restaurara la corriente eléctrica hasta mañana, por seguridad

\- ¿Seguridad?

\- Por lo que le explicó del negocio que estaba cerrando, el trato se concreta mañana temprano, si mal no recuerdo que mencionó y quiere asegurarse de que nadie sepa que ya llegó e hizo su jugada, sino hasta el último minuto; ya sabe, el patrón es de esos a los que les gusta tomar ventaja y ganar cuando tiene la oportunidad

\- Seh, ya me di cuenta… entonces ¿qué más puede hacer uno aquí para entretenerse? Y por favor, no me digas que leer, porque siento que me quedaré ciego si me la paso así, quiero hacer otra cosa

\- Uhm… la mansión cuenta con una alberca techada, pero el señor Cobblepot nunca la ha usado, no tengo idea de si tiene agua al menos o si de tener, esta se encuentra limpia

\- Pues vamos a averiguarlo entonces, algo de ejercicio para rehabilitarme me vendría bien

\- Como diga señor

Julian regresó a su habitación y ya que nadie usaba la alberca, al parecer no se les ocurrió dejarle nada para ese fin, así que buscó ropa interior lo más parecida a un traje de baño, se la puso, tomó una toalla y se encaminó hasta donde Frank le indicó que estaba la alberca. Afortunadamente para él, esta estaba limpia, lista para su uso. «Me alegra que al menos le den mantenimiento a esto» pensó antes de meterse al agua y comenzar a nadar para pasar el tiempo.

\- ¡Oye Frank!

\- Si señor

\- Consígueme una pelota

\- Ehm… si, llamaré a alguien para que le traigan una

.-.

Una hora más tarde, el dueño de la mansión estaba por fin arribando.

\- ¿Dónde está Julian? – preguntó Oswald cuando no vio a quien buscaba en su habitación ni en la planta baja

\- Me dice uno de los muchachos que está nadando en la alberca, jefe – le contestó Gabe

\- … ¿En dónde?

\- En la alberca

\- Ah pues, ok, iré hacia allá –dijo Oswald entre extrañado y divertido – es más interesante de lo que parece – pensó

Cuando llegó hasta la alberca, vio a su hermano nadando relajadamente.

\- ¡Ey Oswald, ya regresaste! ¡Ven a nadar!

\- No gracias, no soy muy afecto a nadar aunque me gusta el agua, pero sigue, me sentaré en una de las sillas y te acompañaré desde aquí

\- ¡Vamos! Entra al menos unos minutos, no me dejes así, tenía la esperanza de pasar un rato divertido con mi querido hermano recién encontrado, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de eso antes y supongo que tú tampoco

\- Tienes razón, no la tuve, pero de verdad, no tengo muchas ganas por ahora, podemos hablar cada quien desde donde está 

\- Pero no se trata de eso, aquí es diferente, otro tipo de diversión más física ¡Anda, ven! Hasta pedí que me trajeran una pelota para lanzarla entre los dos ¿o qué? ¿No sabes nadar?

\- … claro que sé nadar Julian, solo no me interesa hacerlo

\- ¡Vamos! Sólo por un rato y te prometo que ya no te vuelvo a molestar con eso ¿si?

Ante la insistencia, Oswald comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Le vinieron a la memoria aquellos días en los que los niños de la escuela jugaban en el patio con la pelota y en una rara ocasión en la que no se la lanzaron a propósito hasta su lugar bajo el árbol donde solía sentarse a solas sino que por el contrario, lo invitaron a unírseles para un partido, terminó de cara contra el suelo y lastimado de codos y rodillas también, al ser constantemente empujado no solo por el equipo rival sino por el suyo y siendo llamado “perdedor”, “tonto”, “debilucho” ó “fenómeno” en tono de burla.

Ciertamente no eran recuerdos que quisiera revivir, pero por otro lado, Julian parecía decirle las cosas sin mala intención, además ya habían pasado muchos años desde esos amargos días de su infancia y él era ahora un hombre hecho y derecho pero lo más importante, uno que había logrado muchas cosas gracias a su inteligencia y astucia, se había hecho a sí mismo y seguía en ese camino ambicioso del cual no se detendría pronto, demostrándole al mundo quién era él y enseñándole a no subestimarlo nunca más. Bajo ésta lógica, decidió que no tendría nada de malo que por una única ocasión le diera gusto a alguien más de proponerle algo que usualmente no estaría dispuesto a cumplir aunque lo amenazaran de muerte o sin él disparar primero. 

\- Está bien, está bien – le dijo – sólo por ésta ocasión hermano, iré a… ponerme algo más adecuado

Julian sonrió triunfante y espero a que Oswald regresara

\- Te ves bien con eso – le dijo cuando lo volvió a ver – muy tu estilo sin duda

Oswald, por obvias razones, tampoco contaba con ningún traje de baño, así que imitó al otro y buscó entre su ropa algo que le viniera mejor y que sirviera para suplir esa función, por lo tanto terminó utilizando un bóxer largo de color negro mate sólido, que le ajustaba bien al cuerpo pero que seguiría lo suficientemente cómodo a los movimientos si se mojaba.

\- Mmmm… sí, claro – contestó, dudoso entre si se lo decían en serio o le hacían burla… eligió quedarse con lo primero. Dejó su toalla sobre una de las sillas, caminó hasta la orilla y se metió con cuidado al agua, sosteniéndose del barandal, sintiendo el agua tibia cubrirlo casi hasta los hombros.

\- ¡Que bueno que decidiste unirte a mi hermano! – exclamó Julian alegremente – ¡ok, tú sacas! – le dijo al otro al lanzarle la pelota para que la tomara con las manos, pero éste se quedó unos segundos con ella sin hacer nada, hasta que vio al contrario hacerle señas para alentarlo a empezar

\- Muy bien – le dijo Oswald esbozando una sonrisa al captar el mensaje- ¡aquí va!

\- ¡Lanza tu mejor tiro!


	6. DESEMPOLVANDO EL PASADO

Cuando dieron con el viejo depósito de autos usados pasaba del medio día. “El loco Bill”, dueño del local, recibió a los detectives como si nada sucediera.

\- Díganme ¿para qué soy bueno? Tengo excelentes ofertas en accesorios como sirenas para adaptarlas a cualquier vehículo particular y que les sea útil para esas “misiones encubiertas”, ustedes me entienden

\- … No, en realidad sólo necesitamos que nos des información y nos iremos – dijo Harvey

\- Si – secundó Jim – queremos que nos diga ¿a quién le vendió éste auto que tiene éstas placas?

El detective le dejó ver las fotografías al vendedor.

\- Mmmmh, la verdad no recuerdo que estuviera en mi inventario… nop, no era de los míos, lamento taaanto no poder ayudar a dos agentes de la ley como ustedes

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Gordon impaciente, tomando al sujeto por la camisa – no tenemos tiempo para estar jugando, sabemos que aprovechaste la venta que se hizo de ese auto cuando murió su dueño original y luego TÚ se lo vendiste a alguien más, específicamente a uno o más sospechosos de secuestro y homicidio, así que si no quieres que también te agreguemos a la lista, mejor empieza a hablar

\- Danos el nombre amigo y créeme, nos iremos de aquí –continuó Bullock en tono persuasivo- como agradecimiento por esto y si nos sigues ayudando en el futuro, trataremos de no poner demasiada atención a tus ventas clandestinas a gente que no figura entre los ciudadanos decentes de la ciudad ¿ok?

El loco Bill se quedó callado unos segundos, considerando a regañadientes el trato de los policías

\- ¡Está bien, les diré!... el hombre que vino nunca me dio su nombre y por supuesto que yo no le pregunté tampoco, ya saben, por cortesía; venía acompañado de otros dos, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que además de llevar armas con ellos y traer cara de pocos amigos, parecían rusos ó de algún lugar de por allá, por el acento… ¡ah si! También escuché que a uno de ellos le llamaron por teléfono y aunque no entendí nada de lo que decía, reconocí algo como un nombre o apodo, no lo sé, algo sobre un tal “Nesti”…

Los dos detectives se voltearon a ver entre ellos

\- … ¡pero eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro! Después me pagaron al contado, les di las llaves y fin del trato, no volví a saber de ellos hasta que ustedes vinieron aquí… ¿no les van a decir nada sobre lo que yo les dije, verdad? Eso me arruinaría el negocio y tampoco me agrada la idea de morir baleado cualquiera de estos días

\- Relájate – le dijo Jim, soltándolo – no le diremos a nadie. Tú tampoco dirás que venimos

\- ¡Pueden contar con ello detectives! ¡No diré una sola palabra!

\- Bien… vámonos Harv, ya terminamos aquí

Y así los detectives arrancaron de vuelta a la comisaría, mientras veían al vendedor despedirse a lo lejos. Con cada minuto que pasaba, sentían que estaban más cerca de resolver ese caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Esto significa guerra Oswald!

\- Jajaja ¡Entonces prepárate porque no tendré piedad!

\- ¡No presumas y lanza Cobblepot!

\- ¡Ya verás! ¡Te demostraré con quién estás tratando!

En una escena ya de por sí poco común, se podía decir que el Rey de Gotham genuinamente estaba divirtiéndose en una actividad lúdica como cualquier persona y quizás por primera vez en su vida; sin pretensiones, sin fingir que estaba siendo complaciente ya fuera por conveniencia de negocios o incluso para salvarse de la muerte. Aquella era una experiencia interesante y sorprendentemente agradable, tanto que ni se había percatado de la hora que era, hasta que uno de sus hombres se acercó temeroso para recordarle su próximo compromiso ese día.

\- Es verdad – dijo deteniendo el juego – lo estaba olvidando

\- ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

\- Nada que sea de cuidado, pero sí importante… Lo siento Julian – le dijo resignado - quisiera seguir con esto, en serio, pero necesito atender este asunto como parte de los preparativos de mañana

\- …si – suspiró- entiendo… ve pues, me estaba empezando a dar hambre de todos modos, creo que le pediré a tu chef que me prepare un buen banquete, con todo este ejercicio me podría comer una vaca entera

Oswald se rio con el comentario.

\- Desde luego, estás en tu casa hermano, pero guárdame algo ¿ok? Empiezo a escuchar protestar a mi estómago también

\- Claro, haré lo posible, pero no aseguro nada, si llegas y solo quedan las migas no será mi culpa sino de que tardaste demasiado

\- Jajaja, ok, prometo no demorarme

.-.

Después de regresar a su habitación y tomar un baño, Julian se fue directo al comedor, donde ya lo esperaba el tan prometido banquete. Comenzó a degustar la entrada, consistente de una variedad de quesos, jamón y frutos rojos. Poco después le llevaron un jugoso filete servido con salsa gravy, acompañado de verduras al vapor con un toque de mantequilla.

\- Ya pasó mucho tiempo – pensó mientras masticaba un trozo de la carne muy despacio – oye Frank ¿sabes si Oswald va a tardar? Le prometí esperarlo, pero esto está demasiado sabroso y era verdad que moría de hambre, no creo cumplir mi palabra

\- No lo sé señor, cuando se trata de planear negocios, usualmente el señor Cobblepot no se apresura a pesar de quien sea. Dudo mucho que venga a acompañarlo, quizás en la cena se le una

\- Bueno, pues ni modo entonces, pero que conste, estás de testigo de que yo tenía toooda la intención de esperarlo

\- Como usted diga señor

Una vez que terminara de comer, Julian se levantó de la mesa y estaba por dirigirse a su habitación para dormir un poco, cuando al pasar por un pequeño despacho, una serie de retratos pintados llamaron su atención y caminó hacia ellos para observarlos con mayor detenimiento.

Todos aquellos rostros le resultaban ajenos, sin embargo, al igual que como le sucedió en el chalet al mirar los paisajes colgados en las paredes, no le sorprendió mucho que hubiera tal cantidad de ellos o que las expresiones faciales y las miradas que quedaron plasmadas de sus respectivos dueños tuvieran en común esa pose típica de aristócratas aburridos por tener que esperar estáticos durante horas a que el artista terminara puntillosamente con su trabajo, con el cual de todos modos no estarían satisfechos por muy bueno que éste fuera.

Después se paseó por el estante de libros que se encontraba en la esquina contraria al área dedicada a los retratos y empezó a darle un vistazo a algunos de los títulos: “Hamlet”, “El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha”, “Drácula”, “Alicia en el país de las maravillas”, “Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm”, “Frankenstein”; los típicos clásicos, mezclados con títulos de menor renombre como “El arte de cocinar de Madame Antoniette” o “ Gotham: recopilación de testimonios sobre el origen de una ciudad en ascenso”. Éste último atrajo su atención por más tiempo y decidió tomarlo.

Una vez en sus manos, se sentó en un sillón cercano y empezó a hojearlo sin un orden específico. Unas hojas con solo palabras escritas, otras más con mapas comparando la geografía de la ciudad en un siglo anterior y el presente y finalmente otras pocas dedicadas a una serie de dibujos y fotos, entre retratos de fundadores o gente importante de aquel entonces y algunos edificios como la biblioteca, el ayuntamiento y…

\- Ey ¿No es ésta la mansión donde estamos? – se dijo en voz baja al reconocer el sitio – “Hogar de Theodore y Esther Van Dahl. Noviembre de 1885” – leyó- … ¿Van Dahl? Mmm, no recuerdo que Oswald me haya dicho que se apellidara así. Me suena a algo que ya he escuchado antes…

\- ¿Señor Julian? – interrumpió una voz

\- Ugh… dime qué pasa Frank

\- Perdone molestar su lectura, pero me avisaron que el señor Cobblepot ya se desocupó

\- Ah, está bien, dile que si tiene algo interesante en mente con gusto lo secundo

\- No, preguntó dónde estaba y al ya saber, le manda decir que él se le unirá en unos minutos

\- Oh, ok, lo espero entonces

No pasó mucho tiempo para que en efecto, Oswald se apareciera y se reuniera con su hermano.

\- Veo que te entretenías leyendo – le dijo al sentarse enfrente de él- pensé que estarías harto de eso pues no has podido hacer mucho más para pasar el tiempo durante mis ausencias desde que nos conocimos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – dijo Julian señalando el libro que tenía abierto- no, en realidad no es tedioso, de hecho se me estaba pasando rápido. También me puse a admirar algunos de los retratos que están aquí ¿Todos ellos son familiares?

\- No, no todos

\- ¿Y… entonces?

Oswald soltó una pequeña risilla por la impaciente curiosidad implícita en la pregunta

\- La mayoría lo son, pero éstos de aquí – dijo señalando los que estaban más cercanos al cuadro de un hombre de cabello cano, rostro adusto y bigote tupido, que vestía uniforme militar – pertenecen a gente que no era de la familia pero sí amigos muy cercanos de nuestro abuelo. Por lo que mi-- nuestro padre me contó, fueron ellos quienes más apoyaron al abuelo cuando éste necesitó trabajo al volver de la guerra; ellos tenían dinero y sabían que él, al igual que su padre y el padre de este antes que él, era el mejor sastre de toda la ciudad pero había pasado por un mal momento económico cuando se vio forzado a enrolarse en la milicia para defender su hogar, dejando así sola a su familia, quienes por la misma situación de escasez que se vivía en todas partes, cesaron de tener clientela y materiales para realizar su trabajo. De no ser por todos los encargos y nuevos clientes que después le llevaron sus amigos, en éste momento no estaríamos tú y yo disfrutando de éste lugar

\- Vaya, que interesante… Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro

\- Espero no sea indiscreción ¿También te apellidas Van Dahl? O si es el caso ¿Hay alguna razón de que te lo cambiaras ó lo quitaras?

Oswald se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta en si, pero más por la confianza que se estaba tomando el otro tan de repente, como para hacerle semejantes cuestiones sin ninguna justificación

\- Primero dime ¿De dónde sacaste ese apellido? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Julian sintió que sudaba frio, la mirada y el tono de voz que su interlocutor usó al expresarse dejaron entrever que no estaba contento con sus preguntas «Creo que cometí un grave error» pensó. Después de tanto trabajo que le había costado hacerle ver a su anfitrión que era digno de la confianza ciega que le mostró desde el principio, lo arruinaba con una tonta pregunta. Maldijo su curiosidad en ese momento, tenía que actuar rápido. 

\- Yo eh… yo… solo lo vi en éste libro – se apresuró a tomar el objeto para mostrarle la foto – aquí aparece en la descripción, mira, en el pie de página

Cobblepot agarró el libro y leyó lo que tenía escrito en aquella hoja. Luego miró al otro con desconfianza, en búsqueda de algún indicio de mentira en su rostro que lo delatara, pero al no hallarlo, suspiró y volvió a relajarse

\- Ah, ahora entiendo – le dijo devolviéndole el libro, para que lo dejara sobre la mesa en la que estaba

Julian no dejaba de mirarlo sin decir nada más después de soltar el empastado y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces Oswald resolvió que quizás había llegado el momento para hablar un poco más a fondo sobre quién era él, si esto se volvería una relación fraternal en serio.

\- Bien, supongo que esto iba a salir tarde o temprano. De acuerdo, te voy a contar ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi—nuestro padre provenía de una familia de renombre?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza

\- Pues esa familia eran justamente los Van Dahl y como ya pudiste comprobar con lo que te dije previamente, el oficio que orgullosamente tenían y que los llevó a hacerse de tal reputación y prestigio por su propio esfuerzo, es el de la sastrería. Sin embargo, Elijah Van Dahl, nuestro padre, nunca tuvo la necesidad de ejercerlo, aunque sí aprendió de la tradición siendo muy joven. Él a diferencia del resto de sus antepasados, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad fue enviado por un tiempo a Europa para estudiar administración y finanzas, así que cuando regresó se dedicó al negocio de compra y venta de materiales para hacer vestidos y trajes elegantes bajo el sello de su apellido…

Repentinamente, a Julian se le iluminó la mente. Por eso es que creía haber escuchado ese apellido antes, su madre en un par de ocasiones llegó a encargar vestidos de noche exclusivos y hechos a la medida, traídos desde Europa y con aquella marca impresa elegantemente en las tarjetas de entrega.

\- … así podría seguir ligado a la tradición familiar pero a su vez le demostraría a todos y en especial a sus padres, que era capaz de salir adelante solo e incluso ser independiente del dinero que le heredaran, al tener un negocio propio que fuera próspero

\- ¿Así fue entonces como tú te hiciste de todo esto, no? – le interrumpió su hermano - Has seguido con la empresa que él fundó

\- Si, algo así

\- Mi mamá… – intervino Julian ahora, llamando la atención del otro – su nombre era Lilian y bueno, ella… antes de morir, solía a veces encargar vestidos finos que provenían de las mejores casas de moda de toda Europa -sonrió nostálgico- era una mujer de mundo, muy educada y refinada, así que realmente conocía y amaba los detalles y encajes que tenía cada uno, pero recuerdo que sus favoritos siempre fueron unos de los que felizmente presumía que se notaba que el dueño sabía lo que hacía, porque ponía especial atención a las costuras y no solo a los materiales de los que estaban hechos, porque éstas eran resistentes pero muy discretas – suspiró-. Ella decía que eran obras de arte que podías ponerte… y si mal no estoy, esos vestidos a los cuales se refería con tanto cariño, pertenecían a esa marca, “Van Dahl”

Ambos se miraron directamente en reacción a esas dos últimas palabras. Cada uno portaba una sonrisa cálida y nostálgica a la vez, al parecer sí tenían mucho más en común que una mera coincidencia física.

Julian se quedó en silencio, dudando en si sería prudente preguntar ahora sobre el otro apellido que Oswald parecía preferir usar por encima del que aparentemente poseía mayor abolengo. Afortunadamente, no tuvo la necesidad de formular esa pregunta, pues la respuesta llegó naturalmente.

\- Mi madre… uhm… Gertrude, ella no era como la tuya – empezó a explicar Cobblepot, algo incómodo por mencionar a su madre, sabiendo ahora que su hermano hablaba de quien para él había sido la suya, con tanto afecto como él lo hacía con la propia todo el tiempo- ella provenía de una familia humilde, fue hija de inmigrantes a decir verdad. Ella llegó aquí muy joven y tuvo que pasar muchas carencias desde entonces. Su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre cuando se desesperó por no poder encontrar trabajo, gracias a que era extranjero y nadie confiaba en que no fuera un espía o un criminal. Al principio les dijo a ellas que regresaría a Europa, pero que les prometía que en cuanto encontrara trabajo volvería con esos ahorros para poner un negocio de comida húngara que junto con su esposa Judith sacarían adelante, pues ella era cocinera. Sin embargo, pasaron los días, éstos se volvieron semanas y luego de dos meses de estar esperando sin tener ninguna novedad, ni siquiera una carta, con una hija pequeña y prácticamente ya nada del poco dinero que consiguió después de vender algunas joyas que pertenecieron a su familia, Judith se salió del cuarto destartalado donde estaba apenas sobreviviendo y empezó básicamente a suplicar por trabajo en donde fuera. No le fue sencillo, pero una vieja señora que era dueña de un albergue, se apiadó de ella y le ofreció refugio y trabajo. Eso fue su salvación.

Mi madre y ella pasaron unos pocos años ahí, hasta que lamentablemente aquella señora amable falleció y el negocio pasó a manos de uno de sus hijos, quien no fue tan flexible cuando subió el costo de hospedaje al doble y mi abuela no pudo pagarlo más, teniendo así que mudarse de ahí. Luego anduvieron de un lado a otro por unas semanas, hasta que Judith encontró trabajo nuevamente, ésta vez como cocinera de una escuela pública en la que también le dieron oportunidad de inscribir a su hija. Ahí la pequeña Gertrude aprendió a leer y escribir en el idioma, pero mi abuela se encargó de también recordarle sus raíces, tanto en ese aspecto como en historia general y familiar, así como de sus secretos en la cocina, una vez que mi madre tuvo edad suficiente para acercarse a las hornillas calientes sin correr peligro. Ya que pudo hacerlo por su cuenta y para ayudar a su madre, Gertrude buscó también trabajo de cocinera, con eso además pagó el resto de sus estudios y los materiales que necesitaba para ello, hasta que terminó la preparatoria.

\- Tuvieron que trabajar mucho – interrumpió Julian, comprensivo – pero pudieron salir adelante después de todo eso ¿no?

\- No, no realmente… Verás, la abuela casi no hablaba el idioma cuando recién llegó al país, tan solo algunas frases aquí y allá y a pesar de que la dueña del albergue le ayudó también a aprenderlo, nunca le fue fácil lidiar con los huéspedes que llegaban; muchas veces se burlaron de ella por no pronunciar bien las palabras ó por el simple hecho de ser inmigrante, la tachaban de oportunista, espía y hasta de cosas peores, en especial cuando se enteraron de que su esposo la había abandonado con una hija y empezaron a correrse rumores de que sólo era un pretexto para no revelar la verdadera identidad del padre de la niña, porque “seguramente podría ser cualquiera”… y para mi madre tampoco fue mejor la situación pues conservaba el acento propio de su tierra natal a pesar de tantos años de vivir en Gotham, aunado a que poseía el estigma de ser hija de una mujer “dejada” por decir lo menos, entonces tanto en el albergue como en la calle y en la escuela solían molestarla constantemente…

Oswald hizo una pausa en su relato y suspiró. Julian observaba cómo su semblante cambió brevemente de estar concentrado narrando los hechos, a uno mucho más triste y reflexivo, como si aquello que le estaba diciendo y lo que seguía continuación, fueran reflejo de su propia experiencia más que por solo formar parte de una historia.

\- Sin embargo – prosiguió al fin- ella siempre fue una mujer fuerte y también la abuela le enseñó bien a cómo defenderse de aquellos insultos y hasta de los sujetos que en ocasiones trataron de propasarse con ella debido a su belleza; aprendió a ser prudente y a no confiar en el primero que se cruzara en su camino con un rostro amigable. Fue hasta que saliendo de la preparatoria y viéndose forzada a buscar un mejor empleo para poder seguir pagando los gastos ya que la abuela estaba muy enferma, que llegó a casa de una familia muy adinerada: los Van Dahl, recomendada por el viejo chofer de la familia quien la conocía porque había probado su comida varias veces en un pequeño restaurante que él solía frecuentar cuando tenía su día libre, así que sabía de la buena reputación de los platillos de mi madre. A regañadientes la aceptaron, pero les gustaba cómo cocinaba y por eso le dieron una oportunidad… hasta que su único hijo, Elijah, la vio por primera vez y de inmediato se enamoró de ella. Obviamente ocultaron su relación por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano los padres del muchacho los descubrieron y enfurecieron al enterarse de que tenían planeado casarse y se mostraban firmes en su decisión. Ellos amenazaron a su hijo con desheredarlo si no desistía de ese absurdo capricho, de ese enamoramiento tonto que tenía “por una simple cocinera pobre y plebeya” y, según me contó él mismo después avergonzándose, en lugar de enfrentarlos, accedió por miedo. Así fue como poco después mi madre tuvo que salir de ahí con urgencia, mi padre cuenta que supo que al parecer también a ella la “persuadieron” de alejarse para siempre de él o se asegurarían de que nadie, ni siquiera en el establecimiento más ruín, asqueroso y olvidado la volvieran a contratar jamás.

Con el tiempo, la abuela lamentablemente falleció y mi madre se quedó cargando ella sola con la responsabilidad de un hijo además de tener que sufrir por aquella pérdida, pero nunca se dio por vencida. Incluso llegó a tomar turnos dobles cocinando en restaurantes y hasta en bares nocturnos como camarera, con tal de poder sacar adelante a la única persona que le quedaba de su familia porque gracias a eso no se encontraba en total soledad y perdiendo la cordura, así que a pesar de las carencias y de que tenía que cargar conmigo a todas partes cuando era bebé …de hecho lo prefería a dejarme con extraños… poco a poco fue mejorando su situación económica hasta que se volvió más estable y al fin pudo darse un respiro de tanto ajetreo. Cuando llegó el momento de inscribirme por primera vez en la escuela, recordó todos los problemas que continuamente había pasado su madre para lograr que la aceptaran a ella por tener un apellido “extraño” que obviamente delataba su procedencia extranjera, así que para no tener que recurrir al apellido paterno por temor a que alguien lo reconociera, del original “Kapelput” suyo ideó un juego de palabras para que sonara parecido pero a su vez americanizado…

\- Entonces por eso te apellidas Cobblepot – intervino Julian fascinado, completamente inmerso en la historia

\- En efecto, esa es la razón de ser Cobblepot y no Van Dahl. Ultimadamente, no tengo problemas en asumir ese apellido también, mi—nuestro padre era un hombre realmente bueno, amable, cariñoso y aún más comprensivo, pero fue gracias a mi madre que soy quien soy en gran medida y en honor a eso, a todo lo que ella era y lo que cada día sacrificó con tal de ver por mi bienestar, siempre voy a mantener el apellido que me dio, como el principal de los dos. Solo para cuestiones de negocios que heredé de su lado de la familia, el “Van Dahl” va a permanecer como está y es mi carta de presentación principal con proveedores y demás, pero fuera de eso, soy orgullosamente Cobblepot

\- Vaya historia que me acabas de contar Oswald, si quisieras podrías hacer una película con ella

\- Jajaja, no lo creo, no me interesa exponer de esa forma la vida de mi familia si no es necesario, en este mundo nunca se es demasiado precavido

Julian asintió al tiempo que llegaba a su memoria la razón por la cual había sido tan cuidadoso, mintiendo y ocultando su verdadera identidad hasta entonces

\- Seh, es verdad, vaya que tienes razón, ja

\- Y bien – dijo Oswald tras un suspiro- ya te he contado mucho acerca de los orígenes de mi--- nuestra familia y si te soy sincero, me intriga saber más sobre la tuya, es decir, con quienes creciste, antes de que alguna trivialidad nos distraiga del tema

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Julian, más después de semejante viaje por las viejas ramificaciones del árbol genealógico a través del tiempo, cortesía de su hermano, se sintió obligado a corresponderle en igual medida, así que puso a trabajar a su cerebro para ordenar sus ideas coherentemente antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Oh… ajem, si…mmmmh ¿Por dónde empiezo?... realmente no tengo una gran historia que contar, al menos no tan grandiosa como la tuya, pero sí puedo decirte que mi madre era hija de un diplomático francés de apellido Leblanc, así que ya imaginarás que siempre gozó de muchas comodidades y privilegios, así como de la mejor educación posible en todos los ámbitos. Ella nació y creció aquí en el país, pero curiosamente fue en una de esas vacaciones de verano que acostumbraba pasar en Francia, cuando conoció a mi padre y se enamoró de él. Poco tiempo después se casaron. Mi abuelo no estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero como mi padre era un empresario con éxito en ascenso que se dedicaba a la venta y distribución de medicinas y materiales en clínicas y hospitales en varios países, no puso demasiadas objeciones tampoco. Encima su yerno era muy carismático y tenía el don de la palabra, así que no fue muy difícil que entablaran una buena relación. Todos salían ganando, hasta mi mamá, porque mis abuelos paternos ya habían fallecido antes de que mi padre la conociera a ella ¡así que no tenía suegros que la molestaran, jaja!…

Julian buscó complicidad en el otro para aquel chiste, pero solo recibió una media sonrisa que se desvaneció casi de inmediato, algo impaciente porque mejor siguiera contando lo demás

\- Si ehm – carraspeó – decía, no había problemas en la familia y tampoco puedo quejarme mucho de mi infancia, hasta cierto punto considero que fue bastante feliz – miró a Oswald más seriamente haciendo una pequeña pausa, reflexionando por primera vez en ese momento sobre lo que acababa de decir y la suerte que había tenido de crecer al lado de sus padres – no sé cómo fue para ti, pero por lo que me cuentas de todo lo que pasó tu mamá para poder criarte con bien, espero que también haya sido buena a pesar de las carencias económicas

Oswald se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió en agradecimiento por la sinceridad y buenos deseos del otro

\- No te preocupes por eso, no te mentiré diciendo que todo fue risas y canciones, sí pasamos momentos difíciles pero como te dije, mi madre nunca se dio por vencida y luego yo también, lo juro, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para retribuirle todo lo que ella siempre me dio como buena madre que fue. Sin embargo, en verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras hermano

Julian creyó escuchar mezclado con la calma, un leve tono de tristeza y dolor salir de la boca de Cobblepot al decirle todo aquello

\- ¿Sabes? – le dijo entonces para animarlo – siempre creí que ser hijo único era lo máximo porque me consentían hasta el hartazgo, porque todo lo que quería era para mi y solo para mi, pero ahora que te conozco y aunque solo han pasado unos días, empiezo a creer que quizás no hubiera sido tan mala idea el compartir lo que tenía con mi hermano, especialmente uno como tú, me caes bien… y – añadió en tono juguetón- ¡hubiera sido tremendamente divertido hacer travesuras a todo el mundo en compañía de un cómplice! ¡Jajaja!

Ambos se rieron por el último comentario antes de levantarse de sus respectivos asientos para salir juntos del despacho y dirigirse al comedor por algo de cenar, antes de que nuevamente el trabajo de Oswald le robara la atención.


	7. RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA: CRUEL DESTINO O GRACIOSA COINCIDENCIA

Después de un día lleno de revelaciones, diversión y buena comida, todo eso en compañía, Julian se sentía relajado y hasta contento. No puso caras ni hizo ninguna exclamación de fastidio consciente o inconsciente cuando la luz del día comenzó a caer y alumbrados únicamente por una infinidad de velas y candelabros repartidos por la mansión, Oswald se retiró de su lado para “afinar los últimos detalles para mañana” prometiéndole que después de eso, el resto del día lo podrían pasar de nuevo conviviendo y saliendo a la ciudad para que la conociera mejor.

Esa noche durmió profundamente y diría después que fue la mejor hasta entonces desde su llegada a la enigmática ciudad de Gotham, ahora no podía esperar por saber qué nuevas sorpresas le esperaban durante su estancia temporal ¿o quizás incluso permanente? ya lo empezaba a considerar, en la mansión de… si, de su hermano, ahora se acostumbraría a llamarle así con naturalidad más seguido, aunque después tendría que recordarse a sí mismo el preguntarle el porqué de su seguridad en aquella afirmación, que seguía sin aclararle por alguna razón que Julian no entendía.

.-.

Mientras tanto, ya que su huésped se hubiese retirado de la mesa para irse a su habitación, Oswald se quedó solo y llamó a Gabe para darle instrucciones precisas de lo que quería que hiciera al día siguiente, en caso de que su reunión con aquel antiguo “colaborador” suyo al que planeaba traer de regreso, no saliera como lo esperaba.

\- Y recuerda – le dijo – nada, pero NADA de esto puede salir mal ¿lo entiendes? No voy a arriesgar todo lo que ya he recobrado hasta ahora siendo paciente y colocando cada pieza de manera más que cuidadosa, solo por un error de ustedes

\- No jefe, despreocúpese, los muchachos y yo estaremos pendientes de todo

\- Perfecto, la noticia de mi desaparición ya ha tomado suficiente fuerza e interés entre quienes me importa que lo sepan, incluyendo a mi viejo amigo Jim y el siempre avispado detective Bullock. Todo va a pedir de boca y así quiero que siga hasta que yo diga lo contrario ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro jefe, cuente con ello

\- Muy bien – dijo complacido – mañana saldremos temprano, asegúrate de que Frank y dos guardias extra también estén en su puesto todo el tiempo para cuidar de Julian, mi hermano también es una prioridad

\- Si jefe lo sé, es parte de su plan

\- ¡No! –exclamó Oswald ofendido. Gabe lo miró extrañado- …bueno si, principalmente por eso y por… ugh ¡igualmente no importa por qué más! tú solo has lo que te digo ¿oíste?

\- Fuerte y claro jefe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente se notaba apacible, de no ser por una terrible noticia: un nuevo homicidio en la zona más pobre de la ciudad, cerca de los muelles. “Un simple vagabundo con muy poca suerte” dirían los periódicos, un don nadie que seguramente era adicto o trató de incursionar en el negocio de las drogas y terminó mal. Sin embargo, el rostro de la víctima lucía desencajado por el terror que presumiblemente le provocó algo desconocido que vio al momento de su muerte, era una imagen impactante que solo aquellos fuertes de estómago podrían soportar.

\- Es el quinto en ésta semana Jimbo –dijo Harvey en voz baja

\- Lo sé, también me preocupa, prácticamente acabamos de resolver la ola de crímenes causados por Gerald Crane y pasa esto, Barnes tampoco va a estar contento

\- Debe tratarse de un imitador ó existe otro científico loco suelto haciendo lo que su colega, como sucedió con “La cabra”

\- Si, debe ser, pero no me explico cómo. Su hijo está en Arkham y cuando hicimos el cateo en su casa no encontramos más muestras de la sustancia que les inyectaba a sus víctimas, aparte de las que desechamos, no tendría por qué haber más

\- Perdone la interrupción detective Gordon, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación

\- ¿Qué pasa Ed?

\- Verá, venía a informarles que encontré ésta punta de jeringa modificada a mano, seguramente para una inserción más profunda, rota y cerca de la yugular del fallecido; es muy curioso que justo llegara y los escuchara hablar de todo este asunto del veneno que desarrolló el Dr. Crane, porque también es fascinante que-

\- ¡Ve al grano Nygma! – exclamó Bullock

\- … si, lo siento. Ajem, les decía, la punta de la jeringa estaba clavada en el cuello de la víctima, pero está rota como aguijón de abeja, está de tal modo que denota que trataron de jalarla para quitarla y no pudieron hacerlo limpiamente porque aparentemente alguien se los impidió… asumo que fue nuestro desafortunado amigo quien luchó contra su agresor y alcanzó a empujarlo muy fuertemente antes de que éste lograra llevarse consigo la evidencia completa

\- Pero éste pobre era un viejo – dijo Harvey - ¿cómo podría ser capaz de hacer eso si lo atacó el supuesto asesino? ¿O no ya teníamos establecido que un par de testigos vieron a un hombre muy grande y robusto salir corriendo del callejón poco después de que la víctima gritara desesperada por ayuda?

\- Si – dijo Jim – pero también recuerda lo que pasó antes, cuando estaban bajo los efectos de esa rara sustancia, no solamente sufrían de alucinaciones como los primeros “pacientes” del propio Crane, también encontramos ahora que su fuerza se incrementaba mucho por algunos segundos, piensa en esa reja de metal que estaba doblada cerca de donde encontramos al segundo occiso, o la puerta del auto casi arrancada de su lugar por el cuarto, en lo que presumimos fue un fallido intento de subirse a el para ir por ayuda

\- Eso de hecho puede ser un efecto totalmente normal cuando el cuerpo se encuentra bajo los efectos de la adrenalina – intervino Ed – y según los análisis que obtuvimos en el laboratorio y lo que les había comentado el médico que atendió al hijo del Dr. Crane, ese coctel tenía altísimas concentraciones de adrenalina pura mezclada con otras sustancias, con la diferencia de que éstas últimas estaban menos refinadas, así que la inyección no solo les provocó morir aterrorizados y de un infarto, también les causó gran dolor y al tratar de hacer algo por su situación, una última demostración de enorme pero breve fortaleza física fue todo lo que obtuvieron a cambio 

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso Ed?

\- Lo que quiero decir detective Gordon, es que éstos “conejillos de indias” póstumos del infame doctor, al parecer fueron inoculados con los experimentos previos al compuesto final que después usó él en sí mismo y en otros, eran ensayos aún menos depurados, por eso varían los resultados que hemos encontrado en cuanto a las hazañas físicas, aunque tengan en común esas expresiones horrorizadas

\- Eso quiere decir que debe existir un laboratorio secreto que pasamos por alto en la casa de Crane - concluyó Jim

\- O quizás está escondido en otro lado – añadió Harvey

\- ¡Debemos irnos en seguida! Gracias Ed

\- ¡Te sigo Jimbo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando Oswald regresó de su junta de negocios en la ciudad, Julian ya había pasado un buen rato despierto, desayunando y después yendo directamente al pequeño despacho para seguir leyendo aquel interesante libro y ver si podía encontrar más misterios o curiosidades de la ciudad que posiblemente podría convertirse en su nuevo hogar.

\- Ey ¿leyendo de nuevo? – le dijo alegremente su hermano al llegar

\- Sí, estoy aprendiendo mucho – le contestó entusiasta- no creí que Gotham tuviera tantos lugares históricos, quisiera visitarlos todos algún día

\- Y lo harás, ya no como mero turista, sino como mi huésped personal y quién sabe, quizás puedas volver después con tu familia para visitarme ó incluso mudarte, tú decides; no hay nada que me daría más gusto que tenerte por aquí cerca y vernos de vez en cuando

\- ¡Eso me encantaría! Solo que…

\- Si, lo sé, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo porque te esperan en casa

\- ¡No! – exclamó Julian, dejando al otro confundido- no, eso no es lo que quería decir. En realidad nada más quería aclarar que no estoy casado ni nada, soy soltero

\- Oh, pues, que bien por ti – le dijo Oswald algo extrañado – claro, tampoco es que me estuviera preguntando nada de eso, es tu vida privada y lo entiendo. Sin embargo me alegra saberlo, no me malinterpretes, pero ahora comprendo por qué estabas vacacionando solo y no hemos escuchado a nadie por la ciudad que esté preocupado buscando a su compañero de viaje, eso apresuraría nuestros planes de convivencia actuales

\- Si, mi padre debe pensar que simplemente no tengo ganas de comunicarme por ahora. Es algo obsesivo de la seguridad y de no ser porque lo pude persuadir de dejarme hacer éste viaje como cualquier persona común y corriente, hubiera tenido escoltas a mi alrededor siguiéndome todo el tiempo y volviéndome loco… aunque después de todo lo que me ha pasado, quizás debí hacerle caso

\- ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡Ey! ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Ajajaja, de toda ésta ironía, si no hubieras salido sin escoltas no te hubieran secuestrado, pero a su vez, si no hubiera ocurrido eso no estarías aquí ahora… rodeado nuevamente de guardias que te protegen de que vuelva a pasarte algo así, que encima trabajan para otro miembro de tu familia directa. Es como si estuvieras dando vueltas en círculos, es gracioso

\- Ja, es verdad, no te hubiera conocido, supongo que es lo que llaman destino o coincidencia, no lo sé, pero la verdad es que me alegra que pasara, no fue el mejor inicio de todos pero agradezco habernos encontrado y que me hayas ayudado tanto hasta ahora

Oswald sonrió con orgullo 

\- Aunque…

\- Dime hermano

\- … tengo una duda que me sigue viniendo a la mente y por más que quiero no puedo librarme de ella… ¿Te molestaría si te hago otra pregunta algo personal? Entiendo si no quieres, ya me has contado bastante, no quiero parecer entrometido

\- Bueno – dijo Oswald con calma, acercándose al sillón frente a Julian para tomar asiento – no te prometo responder la pregunta ya que dices que es personal, pero claro, adelante

\- Ok… ¿Cómo me encontraste? O sea ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que soy tu hermano?

Cobblepot cambió su expresión relajada por una mucho más seria previo a contestar, aunque el otro no supo si más bien estaba ofendido o molesto por la pregunta

\- No creas que estoy siendo malagradecido – se adelantó Julian antes de que le dijeran nada, mostrando las palmas de sus manos en señal de inocencia- por el contrario, nunca dejaré de decirte lo afortunado que me siento de saber que aún cuento con alguien de mi familia a quien acudir y que encima me ha tratado increíblemente desde que nos conocimos, solo siento curiosidad, es todo…

Oswald alzó brevemente una ceja

\- … y nadie me dijo nunca o insinuó en alguna forma que yo fuera adoptado – agregó algo decepcionado 

Viendo esto último, su interlocutor suspiró, se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón y se dispuso a dar su respuesta 

\- Eso es sencillo – comenzó- así como tú hallaste por casualidad ese libro que tienes en la mesa y te serviste de algunos datos interesantes, yo hace un par de meses encontré entre los documentos y fotos de la familia algunos nombres y caras que me parecieron muy conocidos, así que indagué más y más hasta que di con una serie de cartas dirigidas a mi-- nuestro abuelo, que me desconcertaron mucho al principio, lo admito…

Julian lo miró fijamente, se encontraba concentrado en cada palabra que le decía

\- … ahí le informaba alguien que deduzco que era un médico por su manera de expresarse y por el tema de la misiva que, y estoy parafraseando aquí, “la chica está bien, ya se está recuperando del parto doble que tuvo en su condición”. Después – siguió en un tono aún más serio, casi solemne- estaba otro escrito, una semana después de eso, que asumo fue lo que le contestaron al abuelo a partir de esa primera carta, diciendo ahora “ya tomamos las medidas que nos indicó, ella no se dio cuenta de nada. Esperaremos por más instrucciones” y eso fue todo, no encontré más al respecto

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Oswald dejó salir un profundo suspiro y volteó a ver el fuego en la chimenea, como si añorara por algo o alguien que le diera más respuestas. Lambert estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escucharle decir, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima. 

\- Por amor de… - dijo Julian casi inaudible, aún desconcertado – entonces… ¿entonces es verdad?

Cobblepot volvió a suspirar, tomó su bastón y caminó hasta la mesa, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el cajón, tomando de ahí un sobre que después le entregó al otro en sus manos

\- ¿Q-qué es esto?

\- La evidencia de lo que te estoy diciendo, por si aún te quedan dudas de mi palabra, querido hermano 

Julian abrió el sobre lentamente, sus manos delataban un ligero temblor de ansiedad por temor a lo que hallaría dentro, la prueba máxima que tendría hasta ahora de que nada de lo que estaba pasando era solo una treta.

\- No. Puede. Ser – dijo casi en un susurro

Frente a si tenía las viejas cartas escritas de puño y letra del hombre al que Oswald llamaba abuelo, firmadas como se acostumbraba, coincidiendo todo lo que le habían contado previamente con respecto a lo que éstas decían sobre su familia o más específicamente – ahora empezaba a creerlo de verdad- de él mismo. Pero eso no era lo que más lo impactó, no, lo que le provocó ponerse pálido fue encontrar una foto ya descolorida por el tiempo en la que todavía se conservaba algo de claridad para distinguir a quienes aparecían en ella.

\- P-pero ¿cómo? Es decir, esto tiene que ser una broma cruel…

Cobblepot solo lo observaba, permaneciendo aún de pie, al lado del escritorio y sin decir nada

\- … ¡es que no, no puede ser! – exclamó Lambert indignado y se levantó de su asiento en un movimiento, agitando furiosamente el conjunto de hojas que tenía en sus manos, con aquella infame foto al frente - ¡¿quién pudo ser tan ruin de hacer algo como esto?! ¡Debe ser un montaje! 

La imagen a la que Julian se refería con tanta exaltación retrataba a dos bebés prácticamente idénticos, recostados dentro de una cuna, durmiendo el uno junto al otro. La diferencia más notable que se podía encontrar a simple vista entre ellos era el tono de los finos cabellos de cada uno: dorado como el trigo el de la izquierda, de negro azabache el de la derecha

\- Tuve esa misma reacción cuando descubrí la verdad – dijo Oswald serenamente al retomar su lugar en el sillón, invitando al otro a que hiciera lo mismo

\- ¡¿Pero cómo lo dices tan tranquilo?! – le reclamó su hermano

\- ¡Julian! – golpeó contra el suelo con el bastón antes de seguir-... cálmate ¿ok? Guarda silencio y escucha primero

El otro respiró profundamente y aunque no sabía exactamente qué estaba sintiendo, si enojo, frustración, odio o tristeza, obedeció y se sentó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

\- Entiendo cómo debes sentirte, tampoco fue fácil para mi asumir que no solo tenía un hermano y gemelo para completar, sino que además lo habían separado de mi, de mi madre y que ninguno de nosotros incluyendo a mi padre, supimos nada al respecto. De no ser por ese pequeño cambio de decisión que hice de entrar al ático y abrir un viejo baúl de caoba fina que hallé sin querer al pisar sobre unos tablones flojos donde estaba escondido, en lugar de ir directamente por un telescopio que recordé que mi padre dijo que habían abandonado ahí, quizás nunca me hubiera enterado de nada… NOS hubiéramos enterado de nada

\- ¿Fue por eso que me buscaste? – le dijo Julian empezando a exasperarse nuevamente- ¿Para reclamarle a mis padres por alejarme de su lado? ¿Para exigirles a ellos explicaciones? ¿O quizás para reclamarme a mi directamente?

\- ¡No, no fueron así las cosas! – volvió a golpear con el bastón-... déjame terminar de explicar primero, así que cállate un momento ¿quieres?

\- Está bien – refunfuñó- ... sigue 

\- Gra-cias… Después de que pude asimilar todo lo que implicaba ese secreto tan celosamente guardado, primero agradecí que mi madre no estuviera viva en ese momento…

Oswald hizo una larga pausa antes de seguir, miró a su interlocutor con seriedad, luego cerró los ojos, suspiró y continuó.

-… su mente comenzó a volverse frágil en los últimos años, cada vez era más evidente y en el fondo yo lo sabía perfectamente, pero cómo iba a aceptar que la persona que más amaba en la vida, la que luchó, me cuidó y vio por mi siempre, la que me adoraba por encima de todas las cosas y nunca me dejó solo, ahora estaba decayendo de esa manera, después de tanto que había sacrificado en su vida… si hubiera sabido lo que pasó, no sé si lo hubiera podido soportar, por eso me alegró que nunca se enterara, no se merecía sufrir por eso

Julian sintió su ira volverse compasión y empatía al escuchar a su hermano, le recordó el vínculo tan similar que él tuvo con su madre hasta los últimos días que pasó a su lado, pues ahora, ya fuera adoptiva o no, ella había sido la única madre que él conoció y la recordaba con igual cariño.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… perdón, continúa

Oswald sonrió al detectar el tono suave y sincero de voz en el otro

\- Como decía, creo que fue para mejor que ella no supiera nada. En cuanto a mi padre, yo lo conocí ya siendo un adulto. Lamentablemente nuestro primer encuentro no fue uno muy alegre por el sitio donde nos vimos aquella vez, es decir, en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de mi madre

\- Lamento escuchar eso, que triste que ese primer recuerdo de ustedes dos fuera así

\- Agridulce diría yo, para ese entonces yo pasaba por un mal momento y aunque la extrañaba mucho, él pareció llegar como enviado del destino para acogerme y brindarme ese calor de hogar que creí que jamás volvería a tener, así que no es como me hubiera gustado enterarme de que mi padre seguía vivo, pero agradezco que irónicamente fuera gracias a mi madre que por fin nos conociéramos, porque de no haber ocurrido ese hecho, tampoco te hubiera encontrado a ti nunca

\- Claro, tiene lógica, pero espera un minuto ¿No sabías que él estaba vivo?

Oswald dejó escapar una risilla irónica

\- No, no lo sabía, mi madre siempre me dijo que mi padre había muerto cuando yo aún era un bebé, que se había enfermado de una neumonía que se le complicó y por eso falleció. De hecho me obligaba a llevar un paraguas conmigo todo el tiempo aunque no lloviera y ni decir cómo me cubría de capas y capas de ropa durante el invierno, temiendo que me pasara lo mismo… ahora creo que solo estaba protegiéndome como cualquier madre lo haría

\- Seh… un poquiiito sobreprotectora jeje, pero si

\- Oye – le reclamó Oswald- no digas eso, tu madre seguramente también hacía lo mismo

\- Jaja, no te enojes. Está bien lo admito, a veces si lo hacía, como era su único hijo y me contaba que cuando era recién nacido un par de veces me llegué a enfermar fuertemente, se quedaba todo el tiempo a mi lado y ni mi padre podía apartarla de ahí. Luego, cuando era niño me llegué a caer de un árbol y me fracturé una pierna y un brazo, no te imaginas el regaño y la excesiva cantidad de cuidados después de eso, terminé alucinando a la enfermera y tener que usar yeso… desde luego, eso no me detuvo de seguir trepando árboles ni de hacer travesuras

\- Jajaja, eras un verdadero torbellino entonces… yo nunca me enfermé ó lastimé gravemente, lo cual era bueno, muchas veces el dinero no nos alcanzaba ni para los posibles medicamentos que hubiera necesitado. Era algo predispuesto a resfriarme, pero lo atribuyo al “siempre soleado clima” de la ciudad… aún me cuido de eso, pero no cambiaría el vivir aquí por nada

\- Se nota que amas Gotham

\- Si, más de lo que te imaginas, siempre he creído que es la ciudad de las oportunidades y hasta ahora, al menos para mi, lo ha sido… volviendo a la historia…

\- Ah claro, continúa, trataré de no interrumpir otra vez

\- Excelente, o esto nos llevará hasta mañana… retomando el tema principal, después de conocer a mi padre, pasé mucho tiempo conviviendo y platicando con él. Me contó muchas cosas como las que ya te he dicho también, tanto allá en la cabaña como aquí: de la familia, los lugares que visitó, qué estudió, etc... Incluyendo cómo conoció a mi madre y que él nunca supo que tenía un hijo porque ella de hecho jamás se lo confesó ni lo volvió a buscar, se desapareció y ninguno de los dos intentó reunirse con el otro para reconciliarse, aun después de que el abuelo y la abuela murieran

\- Debió arrepentirse seguramente

\- Si, sin duda, pero no lo culpo, él era joven y sus padres eran gente inflexible que para “enseñarle una lección” a su hijo, no conformes con correr a su prometida, lo enviaron lejos a estudiar, para que se olvidara de sus “caprichos de niño” y se volviera un hombre como su padre quería. Pero después de saber lo de las cartas, ahora también estoy seguro de que ese tal viaje era un pretexto para que nunca supiera que había tenido hijos. No sé exactamente cómo es que el abuelo supo del embarazo de mi madre, pero siendo alguien con dinero, tú también debes suponerlo, me imagino que debió enviar a alguien a vigilarla para asegurarse de que no se volviera a acercar a ellos y fue así como se llegó a enterar

\- Claro, eso debió ocurrir… pero eso sigue sin explicar cómo es que nos separaron, tu... nuest… ehm… Gertrude nunca lo hubiera permitido

\- Júralo que no, ella no los hubiera dejado hacer eso… esto – dijo sacando un pequeño sobre del bolsillo interior de su saco para dárselo a su hermano – son los pedazo de una carta, una especie de confesión. Están quemados casi en su totalidad y manchados de ollín, asumo que la carta fue arrojada a la chimenea pero en un arrebato sacaron lo que quedó antes de perder todo lo que decía. Me costó mucho trabajo acomodarlos de modo que tuvieran sentido, pero lo logré. Ten cuidado al sacarlos, podrían desbaratarse

\- Pero tú dijiste que no había más cartas, entonces esto…

\- Si, no se lee muy bien, pero es lo que es. Si mal no estoy, es la misma letra que en los demás documentos que tienes ahí. Mi padre me contó que el abuelo sufría de una enfermedad mental que en ocasiones llegaba a desarrollarse en los miembros de la familia de manera impredecible y que les provocaba severos problemas, que ya no volvían a ser los mismos. Dice que su padre sufría de constantes alucinaciones y era atormentado por pensamientos obscuros, especialmente después de volver de la guerra, siendo más y más frecuentes cada vez conforme pasaron los años. Un día, durante uno de esos ataques, se encerró en el cuarto donde gustaba de escuchar música en el fonógrafo, lo encendió, tomó su arma y después de gritar desesperado que “lo dejaran en paz, que lo sentía mucho” se dio un tiro en la cabeza y así es como terminó con su vida. Nadie pudo hacer nada al respecto y por lo visto, lo único que quedó que explicaría la razón de tanta culpa que lo aquejaba, es lo que dice ahí

Julian sacó cuidadosamente los fragmentos de papel previamente ordenados y con algo de trabajo leyó lo que decía el borroso manuscrito.

_“… dejo testimonio en tinta, de los horribles actos que cometí… en mi cólera arrasé no sólo con el derecho que a mi hijo le correspondía de buscar su propia felicidad por tratarse de su vida, también causé el peor daño posible a inocentes… y ahora me arrepiento por haber hecho lo que hice…Jamás debí pensar en separarlos… La noche en la que cayó la tormenta… al Hospital de La Piedad… el nacimiento de nuestro nieto… arrebatarle lo poco que le podría quedar a ella… tuve directo en mis brazos al pequeño… un segundo niño… engañarle diciéndole que sólo fue uno… enviar lejos al menor de l… permaneciera al lado de su madre y yo vigilaría… consciente del monstruo que soy, nada más que un imbécil orgulloso y pido perdón por todo el mal que les he… Confío en que todos estos secretos estarán a salvo contigo… nunca le digas nada de esto a Elijah, a menos… deshazte de lo que acabas de leer… solo cuida de nuestro hijo…Theod”_

Al terminar, Julian se quedó perplejo, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer. Un secreto terrible, guardado por años y casi perdido para siempre, pero lo peor es que dicho misterio lo involucraba directamente a él y en todos esos años jamás, ni en sus más alucinantes sueños, hubiera imaginado algo como eso. Ya no podría dudar ahora de nada de lo que Oswald le había contado desde que lo conoció, pero lo que más le pesaba en el corazón era saber que lo que creyó toda la vida no era verdad y que fue bajo tales circunstancias desafortunadas que tuvo que venir a enterarse de cómo había sido deliberadamente elegido como participante involuntario de tal engaño. Si tan solo su madre siguiera viva para aliviarle el dolor que empezaba a sentir por dentro… ella le contaría lo que pasó con calma y dulzura; le diría que era su hijo y que lo amaba, como siempre solía hacerlo en cada oportunidad que tenía; lo abrazaría y le besaría las mejillas para secarle las lágrimas que en sus ojos se estaban formando: de coraje, de tristeza, de indignación, de ya no sabía a qué más se debían, estaba demasiado abrumando en ese momento para definir con precisión las razones.

Oswald permanecía en silencio mientras observaba inexpresivo la reacción de quien tenía enfrente. Ciertamente no le era indiferente lo que estaba presenciando y por un instante sintió el impulso de levantarse para ir a abrazar a su hermano y consolarlo, pero él ya había pasado solo por esa etapa anteriormente por diferentes razones aparte de esa revelación y además tenía que permanecer estoico, no podía dejar que sus emociones nublaran su mente pues tenía demasiado en juego como para darse el lujo de echarlo a perder por un momento de distracción como ese, así que solo suspiró y dejó que los quedos sollozos del otro fueran el único canto que inundara la habitación, hasta que pudo percibir que poco a poco iban disminuyendo. Fue hasta entonces que se levantó de su asiento con ayuda de su bastón y caminó hasta él para colocarle su mano sobre el hombro como única señal de apoyo y comprensión.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – le dijo con calma, sin moverse de su lugar en pie

\- … si, estaré bien – le contestó el otro tratando de aclarar su voz- me tomó desprevenido, es todo… y gracias por tu apoyo, ahora solo necesito estar solo por un rato, si no te molesta

\- Para nada, haz lo que debas hacer, estaré cerca si me necesitas

\- Si, gracias – dijo desanimado

Cobblepot comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y antes de salir por completo, se detuvo y dio un medio giro para ver a su hermano.

\- Ah… lo olvidaba… lo que te dije es real, no te busqué para reclamar nada a nadie y tampoco creas que soy estúpido como para ir a tu encuentro sabiendo que podrías ser tú quien al saber quién eras, me reclamaras alguna parte de la herencia cuando bien podría quedármela toda para mi nada más. Te busqué porque de verdad me interesaba conocerte, porque quería estar seguro de que era cierto que no era el único de mi familia con vida y confiaba en que podríamos compartir lo que por derecho nos pertenece a ambos… aún confío en ello, pero ya tendremos tiempo de organizar esa parte. Iré a mi habitación, si necesitas algo, ya sabes qué hacer


	8. UN VISTAZO A LA CIUDAD

El Departamento de Policía hervía de actividad desde muy temprano. Jim Gordon había apresurado a sus compañeros encargados del área de investigación forense para analizar la sangre de la última víctima así como de la extraña aguja que habían hallado en ella, en búsqueda de pistas sobre la marca de procedencia del instrumento presuntamente responsable de inocular el veneno y de rastros de alguna sustancia que les indicara el lugar dónde podrían haber llevado a disolver los componentes, ya que sus efectos no habían resultado tan homogéneos como el asesino seguramente esperaba.

\- Lo que tenemos aquí es una jeringa muy interesante – explicaba Edward fascinado – su diseño es muy poco común, recuerda a los ganchillos del mosquito

\- ¿Ganchos dijiste? – intervino Harvey

\- Si, verá detective, los mosquitos tienen una probóscide, o sea, lo que para nosotros vendría a ser la boca, en forma tubular con una terminación en forma de sierra para permitirle atravesar la piel eficientemente y llegar hasta las venas para succionar la sangre. También tiene pequeños ganchos que le permiten no perder el sitio donde están picando en caso de que el animal del que se alimentan se empiece a mover, pero lo más asombroso es que puede hacer todo eso sin atorarse o romperse cuando se retira de ahí

\- Si, muy bonita la clase de biología Nygma, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

Ed giró los ojos discretamente a través de sus lentes y continuó

\- Simple, ésta fracción de jeringa tiene ese mismo diseño, pero no es común, de hecho quien la fabricó debió hacerla bajo pedido especial. Quien las mandó hacer tenía la clara intención de asegurarse de que todo lo que inyectara llegara hasta la sangre, hasta la última gota, pero con la comodidad que ofrecen las jeringas comunes de ser retiradas fácilmente, en especial en caso de apuro, pero parece que ésta vez el ejecutor no predijo que lo atacarían a él a media dosificación 

\- Si eso es verdad – dijo Jim – lidiamos con un conocedor de la materia ¿Un médico tal vez? ¿Un biólogo? ¿Un ingeniero asociado a temas de salud?

\- O un aficionado a los insectos y las manualidades con mucho tiempo libre – agregó Harvey

\- Puede ser –secundó Gordon - el punto es que si tenía la intención de causar ese daño con ésta sustancia en específico, tendría que saber forzosamente lo que pasó con las víctimas de Crane y qué lo provocaba, desde antes de que nosotros lo supiéramos y sólo que fuera alguien cercano a él o que conociera su investigación podría tener ese conocimiento para aprovecharlo a su favor. Sabemos que no fue su hijo, pero si damos con la persona que tiene la habilidad necesaria para fabricar éstas jeringas sin que fallen, podremos obtener las respuestas que buscamos antes de que haya más víctimas ¿Qué fabricantes de materiales médicos existen en la ciudad?

\- No muchos detective, pero puedo darle una lista de los más importantes, tenga

Jim tomó la hoja que Ed le entregó en su mano y lo felicitó por su iniciativa, a lo que el otro sonrió orgulloso

\- No fue nada – dijo Nygma – es mi trabajo, pero admito que me fascinó tal maestría y por mera curiosidad mía de todos modos hubiera buscado los posibles candidatos. De hecho éste último que escribí después – dijo señalando el nombre listado al final – no es fabricante de la ciudad, es alguien externo y no recuerdo haber escuchado hablar de el antes, pero al buscar sobre los proveedores de los hospitales y clínicas, leí que por un tiempo fue el que predominó en el mercado y que en ocasiones llegó a levantar pedidos especiales que desde luego tenían costo extra, pero que contaba con equipo para cumplir con algunas de las demandas dependiendo de lo que el cliente pidiera. Luego, sin previo aviso, dejó de enviar cualquier clase de producto y no se ha sabido de él hasta entonces 

\- “Pharmatec Horizon” – leyó Harvey- es cierto, jamás escuché de ese nombre rimbombante y hay que ver que a los empresarios de esas industrias les encanta bautizar sus negocios con ese tipo de denominaciones para que no se olviden fácilmente 

\- Pues es por donde deberíamos comenzar a buscar entonces – declaró Jim – así que no perdamos más tiempo. Por cierto ¿sabemos algo del otro asunto Harv?

\- ¿De cuál? ¿Del chico desaparecido del hosp--

\- Ajem, si, de ÉSE mismo – dijo Gordon sonriendo entre dientes y señalando un “sé más discreto” con los ojos a su compañero

\- Ah, eh, si… no, no sabemos aún nada de él, pero seguiremos buscando

\- Bien… oh si, a propósito de eso, quería disculparme contigo Ed, con tantas cosas no he podido enfocarme más para ayudarte con el paradero de la señorita Kringle, pero te prometo que en cuanto terminemos con éste caso mi prioridad será con ella y contigo, no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar

\- No se preocupe detective – le contestó Ed en tono resignado pero optimista- yo entiendo que está muy ocupado ahora, sé que lo está haciendo como un favor personal entre amigos, solo espero que la señorita Kringle se encuentre bien en donde quiera que este, aunque – dijo agachando la cabeza- se haya ido siguiendo al oficial Dougherty

Jim sonrió comprensivo y colocó su mano en el hombro de Ed

\- Claro, te prometo que la buscaremos para que estés tranquilo, estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien

\- Gracias detective, no sabe lo que significa para mi

\- Bueno, vámonos Harv

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, después de una solitaria y silenciosa comida ya que su hermano no se había querido presentar y prefirió permanecer en su habitación, Oswald se hallaba reflexivo, sentado frente a la chimenea del recibidor observando al fuego danzar mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky.

\- Jefe

\- ¿Si Gabe? – respondió Cobblepot sin voltear a verlo - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

\- Si jefe, desde luego, no tuvimos ningún problema con eso

\- ¿Y…entonces que quieres?

\- … creo que tengo malas noticias…

El Pingüino giró entonces en dirección de su subordinado con incredulidad ¿Qué demonios podría estar ocurriendo si todo estaba saliendo como lo había previsto?

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es sobre su hermano

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? Habla ya – gesticuló con las manos para apresurarlo

Gabe hizo una mueca de duda, sabía cómo reaccionaría su jefe cuando le dijera lo que había pasado

\- Me temo que se fue

Oswald abrió totalmente los ojos, se levantó como resorte de su sitio y golpeó con fuerza el bastón contra el suelo, empezando a vociferar

\- ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

\- Si jefe, se fue, no lo encontramos por ninguna parte

\- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡¿Y Frank?! ¡¿En dónde demonios estaba ese inútil entonces?! ¡Se suponía que no le quitaría el ojo de encima ni un segundo!

\- Frank fue quien nos avisó y enseguida se fue también para buscarlo

\- ¡¿Pero que caraj-- Y eso a qué hora ocurrió?! – exclamó sintiendo que le hervía la sangre por la incompetencia de su gente

\- Creemos que hace una hora más o menos

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – golpeó de nuevo el piso- ¡¿Pasó una hora sin que se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado?! ¡Es sólo un sujeto común, no Houdini! ¡¿Cómo carambas se les pudo escabullir tan fácilmente?! ¡Qué clase de vigilantes son ustedes, no puede ser!

\- ¿Va a ir a buscarlo entonces?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó para luego guardar silencio unos segundos, recuperando la compostura- Ahora menos que nunca me voy a arriesgar a salir sin haber preparado la última pieza de mi plan, nadie puede verme ¿lo olvidas?... no, ya sé a quién voy a encomendar para esto, que empiece con el pie derecho nuestra recién restaurada amistad. Será una sorpresa para él cuando lo vea de frente, pero valdrá la pena ver su cara. Que le diga a Víctor que digo yo que Géminis está perdido y que explore por los alrededores hasta hallarlo, sabrá a lo que me refiero, después de todo no puede estar muy lejos y Víctor es extremadamente eficiente… y a él dile que lo veo aquí en una hora como acordamos, que se asegure de que nadie, NADIE lo siga ni lo vea salir o se abrirá fuego contra quien sea que no sea bienvenido, así venga de su parte

\- Enseguida jefe

\- Apenas regrese tendré que tomar algunas medidas especiales para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir – pensó Oswald mientras veía alejarse a Gabe – al parecer logré ganarme su confianza pero no lo suficiente, lo que pasó hace rato debió hacerlo tambalearse, pero no importa, esto tiene remedio

.-.

Con precaución se bajó de la caja trasera de la camioneta en donde se había escondido y de inmediato buscó un lugar para observar desde ahí si lo seguían.

\- No puedo creerlo, fue más fácil de lo que pensé – se dijo Julian orgulloso de haberse librado exitosamente de Frank el buitre y de todos los demás guardias de su hermano – Muy bien, ahora, tengo que ubicarme, según éste mapa, la alcaldía queda hacia el norte así que si camino para… ya, lo tengo, que bueno que aún tenía un par de billetes conmigo… ¡Taxi!

Una vez que llegó a su destino, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta y antes de entrar volteó a su alrededor para nuevamente asegurarse de que no lo seguían.

\- Bienvenido a la biblioteca pública de Gotham – saludó la encargada - ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Buen día señorita ¿me puede decir en dónde está ubicada el área de la hemeroteca?

\- Desde luego, está al fondo del pasillo, bajando las escaleras ¿Alguna fecha en especial?

\- No… o bueno si, me interesa cada número del periodo entre 1800 y ahora

\- Eso es mucho tiempo, no estoy segura de que tengamos todos los periódicos de esas primeras fechas, mucho se perdió durante el gran incendio, pero lo que quedó debe estar resguardado todavía. Lo que busca está en los estantes de la extrema izquierda, las dos primeras columnas deberían contener toda esa información

\- Gracias

Llevaba apenas media hora de búsqueda cuando Julian creyó escuchar una voz familiar proveniente del piso superior. Temiendo que lo hubieran encontrado sin tener aún la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería, subió cauteloso algunos de los escalones para asomarse y estar seguro de que la persona que acababa de entrar no venía por él y tuviera que verse forzado a escapar de ahí.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó alarmado en su mente – ¡Son esos policías! ¡¿Pero cómo—no, espera, tranquilo, seguramente es una mera coincidencia que estén aquí

Julian guardó silencio y se mantuvo agazapado para poder escuchar la conversación.

\- Si detective – oyó decir a la bibliotecaria – en éste pasillo están las revistas científicas con todos los artículos que se han publicado sobre psiquiatría y medicina. Lo que busca debe estar justo aquí

\- Gracias señorita Williams – le contestó Gordon

\- ¿Estás seguro que encontraremos algo aquí Jimbo?

\- Si ese nombre que nos dio Ed de esa empresa “Pharmatec Horizon” es externo y ya tiene tiempo que no distribuye nada en la ciudad, una buena forma de encontrar su dirección ó al menos el teléfono con discreción y sin tener que pedir una orden de cateo que tardaría días por tratarse de otro estado, es en la publicidad de éstas revistas

Pharmatec Horizon. Al escuchar ese nombre, Julian sintió que empezaba a sudar frío y que el corazón le latía más rápido

\- No puede ser – se dijo preocupado – ¿Pero qué quieren ellos con mi padre si su jurisdicción se limita a la ciudad? Además mi padre está… A menos que… ¡maldita sea! Con razón no querían que me fuera del hospital, ya sospechaban de mi a pesar de que les di un nombre falso. Tengo que salir de aquí, pero ya no puedo volver a la mansión, llamaré desde un teléfono público al número celular que me dio Oswald para decirle que lo siento pero que necesito salir de Gotham cuanto antes

Su paciencia fue suficiente para esperar a que los dos hombres a los que estaba vigilando desde su escondite en las escaleras se fueran del lugar. Justo después de eso, se apresuró a encontrar la salida de emergencias y con precaución la empujó para salir de ahí. Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente a través del callejón al que daba dicha puerta, alerta todo el tiempo por si divisaba a los policías.

\- Que bien, no hay moros en la costa – dijo triunfante en voz baja al llegar a la esquina

\- Ah-ah – negó una voz de repente – yo no estaría tan seguro de eso amigo

El escalofriante sonido del percutor del arma que le apuntaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza le trajo a Julian muy malos recuerdos y se quedó petrificado por el miedo y la sorpresa ¿Ahora quién estaba tras él? ¿O acaso se trataba de un simple asalto y cuando se dieran cuenta los maleantes de que no llevaba más que unos cuantos centavos encima, lo matarían para llevarse aunque sea la ropa fina que llevaba puesta? Era el colmo, acabar así, después de todo lo que ya había tenido que pasar y no contentos con eso, moriría en un lugar ajeno a su hogar. Quizás hallarían su cuerpo, Oswald lo identificaría y así como parece que dio con él en vida, daría también con el lugar donde se suponía que sería enterrado, en el mausoleo familiar de quienes para él eran sus padres y no en algún lugar abandonado del cementerio de Gotham... pero ya daba lo mismo en donde fueran a depositar sus restos si nunca tendría la oportunidad de avisarle a nadie sobre lo que acababa de escuchar y así prevenir un desastre mayor al que ya enfrentaba... y todo por tener la fantástica idea de buscar refugio en esa ciudad que resultó más peligrosa de lo que jamás se imaginó.

Así pues, su mente se desbordaba cual río sin cauce con tales pensamientos fatalistas, que no prestó atención suficiente a nada más hasta que aquella voz que le habló lo sacudió de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, como si quisiera sacarlo de un trance.

\- ¡Ey, te estoy hablando! – escuchó al fin que le gritaban y asustado volteó para encarar a su posible agresor

\- ¿Tú eres Julian, cierto? – dijo el sujeto, pero el otro no le contestó, últimamente tener un arma apuntándole en el pecho o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo no le hacía ningún favor a sus reflejos, además el tipo que la portaba ya de por sí se veía intimidante con la pura apariencia: vestido y enguantado de negro, con dos cartucheras debidamente armadas y sujetadas elegantemente a cada costado, casi inexpresivo y de voz inquietantemente tranquila, como si se tratara de una cobra a punto de atacar 

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡S- no! ¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?! ¡Yo no sé nada, lo juro!

El hombre lo miraba entre extrañado y divertido. Siempre le resultó entretenido ver las reacciones de la gente cuando notaban su presencia acercarse a ellos y aterrorizados hacían lo posible ya fuera por huir o, cuando al fin les daba alcance, por suplicarle que no los matara. Sin duda tenía una reputación más que bien ganada como asesino y eso de una forma retorcida, lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso.

\- Cálmate – le dijo sereno – el jefe te quiere vivo… por ahora… creo que lo hiciste enojar o no me hubiera mandado a mi especialmente para recogerte

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Julian en medio del pánico que sentía - ¿Tu jefe? ¿Quién?

Su captor estaba a punto de reírse, esa ingenuidad tan propia de los que se sabían amenazados o descubiertos o ambas cosas, era casi adorable y el comportamiento de éste individuo en particular no solo le recordaba al de alguien muy conocido para él, sino que no dejaba de hallarlo divertido por esa misma razón, en especial porque el que le venía a la memoria se había ganado su respeto al ver cómo había podido llegar tan lejos en el mundo de la mafia de Gotham a pesar de ser lo que era al principio de su carrera criminal

\- Vamos, camina ya, que no tenemos todo el día – le dijo al tiempo que lo jalaba sin soltarlo de donde lo había sujetado al principio

\- ¡¿Es ese ruso loco, verdad?! - le gritó Julian, tratando de zafarse al verse casi arrastrado por la fuerza - ¡Te lo suplico, no me lleves con él! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Solo llama a mi hermano y te aseguro que él te dará lo que le pidas, pero por favor no me lleves con ese matón! ¡Te juro que yo no le hice nada, es solo un malentendido de negocios! ¡Llama a mi hermano y él te lo explicará!

\- Oye, tranquilízate ya – dijo el asesino antes de abrir la puerta trasera del auto – Ahora sé gentil y súbete por favor

\- ¡No! – exclamó el otro y trató de escapar, pero antes de poder dar un paso más, quedó inconsciente debido al golpe recibido en la cabeza por la cacha de un arma

\- Ah – suspiró Víctor al negar con la cabeza - ¿Por qué siempre tienen que escoger la manera difícil? Ya nadie sabe de modales en éstos días – le dijo en tono falsamente decepcionado a una de las chicas que lo acompañaban y que le ayudó a meter “el encargo” al auto

.-.

Nuevamente las pesadillas que había tenido desde hacía semanas y que parecían haberse detenido cuando su relación con Cobblepot comenzaba a asentarse de modo positivo, volvían a hacerse presentes. Voces, miles de voces, gritando desgarradoramente, reclamándole, exigiéndole, persiguiéndolo por ese obscuro laberinto antes de caer inevitablemente al vacío y despertarse con un sobresalto.

\- ¡Aaah! – gritó Julian al volver de su inconsciencia - ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

\- Con un demonio – exclamó una voz desconocida – el condenado Pingüino tenía razón, eres prácticamente idéntico a él, esto es de locos

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo aún desorientado, tratando de incorporarse- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿A dónde me trajeron?!

\- Ey, no te pongas agresivo – contestó el hombre al que le hablaba, haciendo el ademán con una mano de que se calmara - ve a tu alrededor, estás en tu casa o bueno, eso supongo, algunas veces no entiendo a qué se refiere El Pingüino cuando dice las cosas, pero hasta donde sé, es donde estás

\- ¿Qué? - dijo más calmado al reconocer los ventanales, la chimenea y el sillón del recibidor donde estaba recostado - ¿Pingüino? … ¿Te refieres a Oswald? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

El hombre no le contestó, sólo soltó una risilla incrédula mientras hacía una mueca en el mismo sentido y negaba con la cabeza

\- Oswald ¿Estás seguro de que es tu hermano? Admito que me sorprende que se parezca tanto pero si me lo preguntas a mi, diría que no existe ningún vínculo entre ustedes, sólo míralo

Julian volteó hacia donde aquel sujeto dirigía sus palabras. Su hermano se encontraba de pie en la entrada del recibidor y con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro empezó a acercarse a ellos

\- Por supuesto que es mi hermano – contestó- ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría con algo como eso mi estimado Butch?

Butch Gilzean guardó silencio un segundo, dudando en qué responder, al tiempo que miraba al que yacía en el sillón

\- No… supongo que no. Pero tampoco entiendo para qué lo trajiste, dudo que nos sirva para lo que necesitamos si va a entrar en ese estado cada vez que le pase algo que desconozca

¿Necesitarlo? ¿A él? ¿Pero a qué creían que estaban jugando? Se suponía que todo el asunto del malentendido con el tal competidor de negocios de Oswald se había arreglado ¿O había más como él? Y éste tipo enorme ahí parado que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a su hermano ¿quién se creía que era para atreverse a decir esas cosas sobre él si no lo conocía? Y… momento ¿Esa mano era de metal? ¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando ahora?!

\- Descuida mi estimado socio – respondió El Pingüino- tengo toda la confianza en que la ayuda de Julian nos será muy valiosa ¿no es así hermano?

\- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando Oswald ¡te exijo una explicación!

\- Uy, pero qué carácter – habló Butch en tono burlón – ok, quizás sí sea tu hermano después de todo

\- Jaja, te dije que podíamos confiar en él… descuida hermano, tú solo respira, siéntate bien y en lo que esperamos a que nos traigan la botella de vino y las copas, te voy a explicar para qué necesito tu ayuda

Julian no entendía nada ¿Todo eso de traerlo de vuelta a la mansión al más puro estilo de la mafia para qué era? o ¿Lo habían dejado escapar a propósito para probarlo y ver cómo reaccionaba? Esa pantomima no tenía ningún sentido para él y lo llevaba de vuelta a una de sus preguntas iniciales acerca del que se decía su hermano: ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA ÉL REALMENTE?


	9. LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TÚNEL

El silencio en la habitación empezaba a tornarse eterno e incómodo a pesar de solo haber pasado un par de minutos.

\- ¿Les parece si encendemos la televisión para entrar en ambiente?

Sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, Oswald le indicó con la mano a Gabe para que éste prendiera el aparato

\- ¡Excelente! Las noticias, justo a tiempo

Todos los presentes permanecieron callados para escuchar los acontecimientos recientes.

_“… y en otras noticias, me encuentro afuera de la comisaría, donde se nos acaba de informar que la ola de víctimas que se han hallado muertas con signos de haber sido aterrorizadas previo a su deceso, se han detenido por ahora. El jefe de policía, el Capitán Nathaniel Barnes, asegura que todos los esfuerzos del departamento están concentrados en dar con el responsable, de quien se presume podría tratarse de un imitador o admirador del ya finado criminal y antes médico respetado, el doctor Gerald Crane y que la población no debe entrar en pánico innecesariamente, que debemos confiar en que detendrán al asesino y le harán pagar por todas sus agresiones conforme a la ley… Por otro lado, en cuanto a los rumores que se han esparcido desde hace poco más de una semana, acerca de que el conocido exjefe de la mafia Oswald Cobblepot alias El Pingüino, quien había sido primero liberado de Arkham y después desaparecido por varios meses a raíz de ello, ha vuelto para retomar su puesto como la cabeza principal del bajo mundo de la ciudad, estos siguen sin ser confirmados. Se cree que es solo una treta para asustar a los ciudadanos y dar una mala reputación al recién restaurado asilo por parte de los detractores del proyecto, según palabras del propio director del lugar, Hugo Strange. Él asegura que todos sus pacientes solo salen de ahí bajo un certificado de salud que él en persona testifica y posteriormente firma, que lo que ellos hagan en adelante ya no le compete a las autoridades por ser su derecho al ser liberados pero que una vez fuera, no hay duda de que ya no representan ningún peligro para la sociedad ni para ellos mismos. Eso esperamos o nos estaremos preguntando si la reapertura del lugar y los nuevos métodos de tratamiento de los que presumen, son realmente efectivos como para dar seguridad al resto de nosotros al momento de tener que convivir con esos “ex pacientes”, en especial aquellos que son más peligrosos y/o con antecedentes criminales… y ahora, vamos con los deportes…”_

\- Bueno – interrumpió Oswald, dejando seguir el noticiario como ruido de fondo - creo que eso puede ayudar a explicar varias cosas, ahorrándonos mucho tiempo, no han parado de hablar de eso en todos estos días, ja

\- Ahora entiendo – dijo Julian en tono profundo y calmado en demasía, sentía que estaba por estallar de rabia – por eso me decían todo el tiempo que “no había luz”, que “no funcionaba la televisión ni la radio”, de verdad pensé que era por causas ajenas a tu control y no porque no quisieras pagar las reparaciones aun teniendo el dinero con qué hacerlo, pero me equivoqué, la razón es aún peor de lo que yo creí. Con razón tanto misterio para guardar celosamente en dónde nos encontrábamos – entonces se levantó de improviso y señaló a Cobblepot de modo acusador- ¡me has estado engañando desde que nos conocimos! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Justo cuando ya confiaba en ti! e incluso iba a… Seguramente TODO lo demás que me has dicho entonces TAMBIÉN debe ser una mentira, así que en lo que sea que hayas planeado que te ayudara ¡olvídalo, yo me largo!

Furioso, Lambert se encaminó hacia la salida del recibidor cuando fue bloqueado por el mismo sujeto inquietante que lo había devuelto a la mansión hacía apenas una hora y antes de que pudiera exigirle que se quitara de su camino, éste sacó una de sus armas y tomándolo por el frente del cuello de la camisa, nuevamente lo amenazó sin decirle nada esta vez, más que esbozando una sonrisa perturbadora a modo de persuasión para que retrocediera y volviera a su asiento sin chistar. Atemorizado nuevamente y no teniendo otra alternativa, obedeció, pero una vez que regresó a su sitio, comenzó a sentir el ambiente aún más pesado que antes y una señal de peligro lo puso en alerta, incrementando su ansiedad poco a poco, pues de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo importante: Sin querer estaba pasando por alto con quién estaba hablando ahora realmente ya que sabía algo más de su verdadera identidad, y todo debido a la familiaridad –valga la ironía- con la que Cobblepot le había estado tratando a él y dejando que esto fuera mutuo. Se estaba sintiendo tan cómodo a esas alturas que al enfadarse no reparó en la conexión que existía entre lo que le había estado ocurriendo desde su llegada a Gotham y lo que acababan de revelarle en las noticias. Sin duda un grave error que no sabía si le costaría caro, dadas sus nuevas circunstancias. Ahora no solo dudaba de si al que tenía frente a si le había dicho la verdad, sino de si podría salir vivo de aquella situación.

\- Me parece que te debo una buena explicación – le dijo Cobblepot con toda calma y sonriendo, acomodándose en su sillón como si lo que acabara de pasar hubiera sido irrelevante – no todo lo que te dije fue mentira… de hecho corrijo, yo no te he mentido, solo digamos que omití algunos hechos y modifiqué otros de manera que fueran lógicos para ti y no salieras huyendo despavorido antes de dejarme exponer TODAS mis razones para que estés aquí

Julian permanecía en silencio, no quería cometer más equivocaciones «Maldita sea, otro grave problema con el cual lidiar, además de los que ya tenía… de haberlo sabido, hubiera preferido arriesgarme quedándome allá» pensaba sin dejar de observar indignado al que le hablaba en ese momento.

\- Pues bien, en primer lugar, sí necesito tu ayuda con un problema que se me presentó hace no mucho y del que estaba buscando cómo resolverlo de la mejor manera cuando tan oportunamente me topé con los documentos que te enseñé y fue cuando me di a la tarea de investigar tu paradero y – empezó a decir en tono más entusiasta aún - ¿sabes qué? Lo más curioso de todo esto es que no tuve que salir ni mandar a nadie para que te trajera, convenientemente tú solo viniste a mi ¿no es gracioso como a veces funciona la vida? Bien dice el dicho “la fortuna favorece a los valientes” y sin duda es algo que siempre he creído porque ha resultado ser verdad

\- Tcht ¿Pero qué no me dijiste que estabas por llevártelo y que se te adelantaron? Por eso armaste ese plan de emergencia ¿o no? – interrumpió Butch, esforzándose por atar algunos cabos sueltos a partir de lo que él ya sabía

Oswald giró los ojos con fastidio

\- Ehr, si Butch – le dijo tan calmado como pudo- pero espera, llegaré a ese punto ¿de acuerdo?... ajem, como decía, casualmente tú estabas en Gotham en el momento y hora precisos. Y como dijo Butch, en efecto, cuando mis hombres estaban por presentarse contigo cortésmente, los estúpidos secuaces del sujeto que me había estado molestando y del que en un momento te diré más porque necesito que lo sepas en pro de nuestro éxito, se adelantaron a mi plan y te llevaron con ellos creyendo torpemente que de hecho era yo al que tomaron como rehén. Ese pequeño imprevisto lo atribuyo a que alguno de ellos debió estar vigilando a mi gente desde antes y así se enteraron de que muy probablemente yo estaría presente en la escena del crimen a esa hora en ese día… obviamente ninguno de esos trogloditas sabía que eso era falso porque yo no pensaba estar ahí en persona y es claro que tampoco me habían visto nunca, solo se dejaron llevar por habladurías y vagas descripciones sobre mi apariencia. Por eso tampoco me preocupaba mucho que te hubieran confundido conmigo, si eran tan inútiles como para eso, más lo iban a ser si no se esperaban una emboscada en el lugar a donde te llevaron, así que simplemente ordené a algunos de mis hombres que los siguieran y en el momento que estuvieran distraídos y sin mayor compañía, atacaran para rescatarte 

\- Pues valiente ayuda, de todos modos terminé en el hospital y rodeado de poli--

De nuevo estaba dirigiéndose al Pingüino como si no pasara nada más que una charla cualquiera entre ellos. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato se tapó la boca con una mano, dibujando una expresión de pánico en su rostro

Oswald dejó de hablar un momento y resopló molesto, pero suspiró hondo y sonriendo, retomó su explicación

\- Tienes razón, a veces es difícil conseguir ayuda eficiente… ¿verdad Frank?

Así que ahí estaba. Julian volteó a ver al sujeto parado al fondo que no lucía para nada bien; su postura casi desfalleciente y sosteniéndose con esfuerzo de la pared, los moretones en la cara, la nariz rota y la sangre que escurría de ahí y la boca hasta su camisa contaban su historia por él sin tener que decir nada.

\- En fin, no era mi idea que terminaras ahí y menos que fuera justamente la gente del DPGC quienes te recogieran, pero como huiste de la cabaña y después quedaste inconsciente, tuve que retrasar un día tu arribo a mi refugio, que fue el tiempo que tomó que me informaran que ya estabas nuevamente despierto y que no habías sufrido alguna lesión grave que impidiera que te movieran así fuera cargándote. Y el resto es historia que ya conoces. Ahora si, te voy a decir por qué necesito que me ayudes y con qué, entonces te pido que prestes atención y no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con ambos escritorios llenos de expedientes y copias de documentos, tanto Harvey como Jim sentían que estaban empezando a irse por la tangente y que no iban a llegar a nada si seguían así.

\- No puede ser, creo que estamos como al principio – dijo Bullock empujándose hacia atrás en su silla y tapándose la cara con las manos

\- No, tenemos que estar cerca, ya habíamos avanzado con esto, no podemos rendirnos ahora Harv

\- Compañero, hermano, sé que cuando te apasionas por un caso no lo sueltas hasta que lo logras aclarar, pero en serio, te lo pido desde el fondo del alma ¿Podemos al menos salir a comer algo? Muero de hambre y a los dos nos vendría bien despejarnos un rato. Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería, pedimos una buena hamburguesa con papas, luego un café caliente con un par de donas glaseadas ó un pay, lo que prefieras, y ya satisfechos igual y se nos ocurre la solución

\- Está bien, tienes razón- dijo Jim suspirando y dejando sobre el escritorio el expediente que estaba por abrir

Ya estando en la cafetería, Harv devoraba con placer su segunda dona de chocolate; en cambio Jim apenas había tocado su pay de fresa, nuevamente estaba pensando en algo y esa idea parecía no querer soltarlo.

\- Si el FBI está involucrado, entonces esto que ocurre en la ciudad es solo una pieza de un enorme rompecabezas que apenas estamos viendo cómo armar

\- Jim – le dijo Harvey, aun saboreando su postre – si llamamos a las oficinas de ese lugar Pharmaloquesea y nos respondió la molesta contestadora con un mensajito de que “todas las llamadas estaban siendo bloqueadas hasta nuevo aviso por encontrarse bajo vigilancia del Buró de Investigación Federal” no quiere decir que forzosamente estén metiendo las narices aquí también porque saben de nuestro caso, puede ser alguna cuestión de impuestos, a esa gente ricachona muchas veces se le sube el poder a la cabeza y se les olvida que si hay alguien a quien no debes subestimar es a la oficina de impuestos, entonces huyen ó hacen fraudes para cubrir muchos de sus gastos y es cuando las cosas se ponen feas porque justamente los gendarmes cara de palo del FBI meten su cuchara

\- Mmmh…. Puede ser que tengas razón – respondió Jim dudoso – pero algo no me termina de cuadrar y creo que ése es el punto importante para atar ese cabo suelto

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Las demás empresas a las que visitamos o llamamos y que sí son de aquí, desconocían a ese competidor externo según lo que nos dijeron. Eso no es posible de acuerdo a lo que Ed nos proporcionó de su reputación en el mercado, yo creo que están ocultando esa información por alguna razón

\- Entonces dime ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Cómo procedemos?

\- Vamos a levantar una orden de cateo de emergencia, Dent seguramente puede ayudarnos con esa parte y mañana mismo acompañarnos de vuelta como apoyo legal, con el que era el segundo lugar en jerarquía entre los proveedores durante la época en que Pharmatec era el líder; debido a su cercana competencia tiene que haber estado al pendiente cada minuto de sus movimientos para aprovechar cualquier descuido y acaparar de nuevo el mercado

\- Pues si es así, ya tenemos el plan y yo te apoyo, vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lambert estaba de pie frente al espejo del tocador que se encontraba dentro de su habitación, observándose detenidamente. Aunque por fuera lucía serio y calmado, en realidad por dentro era todo lo contrario y su mente se asemejaba a un mar de aguas agitadas durante una tormenta. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que apenas hacía unos minutos acababa de decirle su herma-… Osw-… Cobblepot ¿O quizás debería dirigirse a él directamente como “El Pingüino”?… ¿O simplemente como “Pingüino”? Empezó a sentir que le dolía la cabeza, tanta información, tanta agitación, tantas cosas que aún no podía creer, tantas dudas que tenía y que encima nadie parecía tener la más mínima decencia de querer resolverle… y claro, sin contar con que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, sin posibilidades de volver a escapar pues al que llamaban Víctor Zsasz era quien ahora se encargaba de vigilarlo y ése tipo sí que no se veía que se andaría por las ramas si alguien trataba de pasarse de listo con él; si había podido dar con Julian tan rápido y cuando le suplicó que lo soltara nunca le dio señales de echarse para atrás cuando tenía una misión en mente, no quería tener que averiguar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar si trataba de engañarlo. 

\- Por lo visto no me queda otra salida por ahora – le dijo Julian al espejo – no me gusta para nada lo que quiere hacer, pero si no lo ayudo y lo hago bien, me temo que el que va a terminar de verdad en el río de ésta infame ciudad voy a ser yo. Vamos, podemos salir de esto, quizás si todo sale perfecto me deje irme sin mayor problema… ugh, creo que lo que más me molesta ahora de todo esto es que voy a tener que cambiarme el look, definitivamente no me gusta el estilo de Cobblepot, demasiado formal para mi gusto y ni decir de los colores tan lúgubres, es como tener a un vampiro cerca todo el tiempo… me pregunto si no dormirá también en un ataúd, sería la cereza del pastel… ¿tendría entonces que usar colmillos falsos también? ja

Trataba de mantener el ánimo diciéndose esas cosas cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo una voz desde afuera

\- Adelante, es tu casa después de todo – contestó resignado al reconocer de quién se trataba

Oswald entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él, lo que extrañó al otro y le trajo una sensación de peligro que pronto se despejó

\- No quiero que te alarmes Julian – le dijo – no traigo armas ni nada conmigo, solo vengo a decirte algo en privado. El plan que he estado organizando con cuidado quirúrgico en verdad es muy importante y no quisiera que las cosas salieran mal, porque se pone en juego mi posición de líder pero también mi propia vida y desde luego también la tuya ¿lo entiendes?

Lambert solo asintió en silencio, esperando a dónde quería llegar su interlocutor

\- Mi socio Butch, al que conociste apenas, no es muy listo la mayoría de las veces pero de vez en cuando tiene sus ratos de iluminación y te puede sorprender con lo que puede llegar a salir de esa cabeza dura que tiene sobre los hombros. Tú no sabes aún toda la historia, pero en resumen hasta hace no mucho él y yo tuvimos algunas fricciones por diferencias de opinión que derivaron en que me viera forzado a que él fuera quien se quedara al mando de mis dominios. Ahora hemos llegado a un cordial acuerdo y hemos reestablecido nuestra comunicación como antes. Por eso necesito que pongas de tu parte en esto, porque confío en que no él haría nada en mi contra ya que le hice ver que es mejor si soy yo quien dirija todo como antes aunque él sea quien por ahora esté dando la cara al público, porque a ambos nos conviene que sea así por un tiempo, pero tratándose de ti no sé cómo pueda reaccionar si se convence de que estás tratando de jugarnos sucio aunque sé que no sería verdad ¿me equivoco?

Julian tragó saliva

\- No – contestó sin mayor emoción- no te engañaría, voy a cumplir con mi palabra, al menos te debo algo por haberme salvado y por acogerme estos días

Oswald notó el tono de voz cortante del otro

\- Mmmh, entiendo… seamos claros, no te diré que me arrepiento de haberte tratado un poco mal allá afuera, tenía que hacerlo para convencer a Butch y mantener a raya a los muchachos; créeme, ser el Rey de Gotham no es una tarea sencilla y con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a lidiar con esto, por encima de todo tengo que demostrarles quién manda y que soy firme en mis decisiones o se saldrán del redil y no tengo intenciones de que eso ocurra. Sin embargo tampoco quiero que por la forma en la que te enteraste de quién soy realmente en ésta ciudad, te sientas intimidado por mi o que desconfíes de mi palabra; todo va a salir bien pero para eso, coopera conmigo

Julian asintió con la cabeza lentamente, reflexionando sobre su respuesta

\- … tengo que ser sincero contigo ehm…

\- Dime Oswald, como siempre, fuera de que sabes mi verdadero negocio principal, sigo siendo el mismo, nada más ha cambiado

\- … Ok… mira Oswald, siendo sinceros, no creo que pueda con esa responsabilidad que depositas en mi, no quiero morir si las cosas no salen como crees que saldrán y bueno, tampoco sabías esto, pero cuando llegué a Gotham ya tenía algunos problemas de los que de hecho venía escapando y no sé si están ya por alcanzarme antes de poder resolverlos… si llegara a darse el caso, que espero que no, pero si llegara a pasar que alguien que me conoce o que esté siguiéndome llega a verme y pasa como contigo y esos secuestradores rusos, que no le importe si es un malentendido y me pone en evidencia mientras se ejecuta tu plan, ambos vamos a salir perdiendo y no quieres eso ¿o si?

\- No, desde luego que no. Dime, esos problemas de los que hablas ¿son tan graves como para que te preocupen de esa manera? ¿Aun estando de incógnito y aún después de que dejé a propósito una evidencia muy clara de que tú ya no estás en el mundo de los vivos para que nadie sospeche nada?

\- Es una historia larga que sé que podrás entender desde tu posición, pero supongo que por ahora y para no perder tiempo en eso porque debo concentrarme en ayudarte primero, puedo decirte que sí, son graves e involucran detalles nada agradables, por eso tengo que andar con cuidado a donde quiera que voy… claro que tu ciudad es un paquete muy distinto, me tomaron genuinamente desprevenido

Oswald no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario

\- Jajaja, si, Gotham es una ciudad hermosa pero es salvaje y caprichosa, hay que saber tratarla si quieres vivir en ella y más si pretendes dirigirla y protegerla… y yo sé cómo hacerlo, soy el único que sabe cómo hacerlo correctamente. Me alegra confirmar que cuento con tu apoyo… y tómate en serio el concentrarte, debiste decirme de esto antes para empezar a tomar medidas, pero ahora que sé que tienes una carga pesada sobre los hombros te prometo que voy a ayudarte a deshacerte de ella, así que asume desde ya que no te va a causar más molestias, tienes mi palabra

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, la gente podrá decir lo que sea de mi, pero soy un hombre de palabra, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, te voy a ayudar, no lo dudes

Julian sintió que recuperaba un poco las esperanzas, así Cobblepot le estuviera mintiendo otra vez, por salud mental y por su propio bienestar físico ante la tarea que tendría que llevar a cabo dentro de poco, decidió que le creería y se aferraría a ese pensamiento tanto como pudiera de ahora en adelante, hasta nuevo aviso.


	10. DOS CARAS DE LA MISMA MONEDA

Una llamada urgente al DPGC avisando que un pescador había encontrado cerca de las cinco de la mañana un cuerpo sin vida atrapado entre sus redes, aparentemente desfigurado del rostro y ejecutado con una bala en el pecho, de inmediato puso a todos en movimiento. Los detectives Gordon y Bullock, al estar en el departamento de homicidios, acudieron rápidamente a la presunta escena del crimen al escuchar que por la descripción de la vestimenta de la víctima, se trataba del paciente de algún hospital de la ciudad, pero que por su localización pudo haber viajado en el río desde la zona norte, donde ellos sabían que se ubicaba el Hospital de la Piedad.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Harvey al acercarse al cuerpo junto con Jim, para verlo antes de que el equipo forense cerrara la bolsa negra donde lo habían metido

\- Nada más que lo que está viendo detective – le contestó uno de los peritos – estamos confirmando lo que dijo el testigo, a éste pobre sujeto lo mataron disparándole tres veces en el pecho, a la altura del corazón y luego, a juzgar por la forma y posición de las marcas que dejaron, le golpearon la cara agresivamente hasta que no quedó demasiado para reconocerlo, salvo unos cuantos detalles: la nariz curiosamente está intacta así como parte del mentón y la frente, pero es todo. En cuanto a lo demás, después de cometer esa barbarie, fue arrojado al río y ahí se quedó siendo arrastrado por las aguas hasta que el testigo se lo encontró sorpresivamente cuando recogía sus redes para salir a trabajar. En caso de que alguien que esté buscando a una persona perdida en bata de hospital escuche de esto y quiera ir a hacer el reconocimiento a la morgue, va a tener muchos problemas para estar seguro, además de la golpiza, el agua y las bacterias se encargaron de hinchar el cuerpo y empezar a descomponerlo 

\- Mmmh ¿Podría dejarnos solos unos minutos? – intervino Jim

\- Claro detective Gordon – le respondió el perito antes de alejarse 

\- Gracias… Harv, dime que también lo reconoces debajo de la morcilla de rostro que tiene ahora

\- Creo que si… pero Jimbo, no me digas que entonces…

\- Si, me temo que si – le contestó su amigo, negando con la cabeza en decepción – es nuestro chico del hospital, Julian Lambert

Harvey imitó el movimiento de Jim, al escuchar sus palabras

\- Caray – dijo – le hubiera ido mejor si se hubiese quedado donde lo dejamos, no entiendo por qué se tendría que escapar, pero si quien le hizo esto tuvo algo que ver con la razón de su huida, no solo perdimos un posible testigo de nuestro caso actual, ahora también tenemos que esclarecer qué le pasó a él

\- Si, quizás hasta esté todo ligado a lo mismo, entonces con mayor razón debemos apresurarnos y volver con Dent para que nos dé la orden que le pedimos y nos acompañe a “Gotham Medical Instruments” o seguiremos perdiendo gente aquí y allá, no debemos dejar que ese desgraciado se salga con la suya

Después de dejar la escena del crimen, ambos se subieron a su auto, pero antes de arrancar, Gordon observó que su compañero denotaba el estar reflexionando mucho sobre algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harvey? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que dejamos el muelle y cerramos las puertas

\- Pensaba en que tienes toda la razón Jim, tenemos que hallar al culpable de todas esas tragedias pero… y aunque digas que por qué no quito el dedo del renglón ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pues todo este asunto. Solo piénsalo: hace seis meses supimos que El Pingüino fue liberado de Arkham ¿de acuerdo? y así como así desapareció… y luego, casuaaalmente nos encontramos con éste chico, que no me vas a negar que tiene un parecido demasiado perturbador con Cobblepot y que casi de inmediato que despierta en el hospital y habla con nosotros, huye de ahí sin mayor explicación; entonces le perdemos la pista por varios días y resulta que es en estas condiciones que nos lo volvemos a encontrar… y sabemos que el estilo de ejecución y esas lesiones son a propósito, esto es para dar un mensaje y para evitar que reconozcan su identidad rápidamente en caso de que alguien quiera buscar represalias contra quien mató pues, a su jefe ¿me captas?

Jim giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, agregando una mueca a su rostro en señal de no querer aceptar aún esa posibilidad que su amigo planteaba

\- No Harv, por favor ¿Sigues insistiendo en que al que acabamos de ver era Oswald?

\- Creo que estoy siendo muy claro, si – le contestó seriamente

\- Está bien, no descarto la posibilidad, pero es demasiado remota, aun si lo que dice Lee de que pudo perder la memoria por la caída es cierto. Discúlpame Harvey, pero no puedo aceptar que sea él al que estábamos viendo ahí, algo no está bien

\- No comprendo a qué te refieres

\- Si fuera él, sí pudo estar fuera de Gotham y luego regresar de incógnito, no sería la primera vez que lo hace, pero ¿regresar solo para que lo mataran y sin tener un plan? Tú sabes que es astuto aunque no te guste reconocerlo, no se quedaría como un blanco esperando tranquilamente a que alguien decida hacerlo rendir cuentas y ya… y los rumores de que ha regresado a las andadas siguen y siguen, mucho más fuertes en ésta semana, lo escuchaste anoche…

Harvey solo respondió haciendo una mueca de descontento

\- … por lo que nos dijeron, la víctima estuvo al menos todo ese tiempo a la deriva en el río, además no ha habido caos entre las pandillas ni nada, dudo mucho que Butch mantenga todo tan pacíficamente él solo en caso de una rebelión masiva que se generó por meros rumores, asumiendo que es verdad lo que se dice de que la hermana de Galavan, que lo ayudaba y se notaba del mismo pensamiento maquiavélico que su pariente, se fue de la ciudad repentinamente y no ha vuelto

\- Puede ser, pero si estás tan seguro de que El Pingüino sigue vivo y está únicamente esperando para retomar su lugar en la mesa del crimen organizado, no explica que tengamos a alguien tan similar que se apareció días antes cerca de donde ocurrió el tiroteo con los rusos que estábamos buscando y ahora está muerto 

\- Lo sé, sé que no tengo ninguna prueba para afirmarlo, pero me estoy yendo por los hechos que conocemos y por la lógica. Hasta no aclarar exactamente qué está pasando y si nuestro desafortunado amigo tuvo algo que ver también, no asumiré más cosas influenciado por un mero parecido. Te repito ¿Y si solo es coincidencia y es alguien inocente que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados? Tal vez es culpa nuestra que ahora esté en una bolsa negra, le debemos el encontrar quién le hizo esto a él también

Harvey observó la seguridad y la seriedad con las que hablaba su compañero. Vaya determinación, no cabía duda, su espíritu de boy scout nunca iba a desaparecer y tenía que admitirlo, eso lo motivaba a no rendirse él tampoco, por algo desde muy temprano en su relación decidió que lo apoyaría y confiaría en él pasara lo que pasara, así que ésta vez le sonrió en respuesta, le dio una palmada en el hombro y estuvo de acuerdo con él en que no se preocuparían más por enredos a base de suposiciones extrañas y se enfocarían en lo que ya tenían que sí era palpable, para resolver el caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Pero mira eso! – exclamó Oswald - ¡Te ves magnífico, excelente! Aunque esté mal que lo diga yo mismo ¿O tú qué opinas Butch?

\- Yo… francamente opino que es algo perturbador… no te ofendas, pero dos “tú” son demasiado para mi

Oswald comenzó a reírse, estaba aún contemplando lo que él mismo llamaba una obra de arte y una de las mejores ideas que había tenido: junto a él estaba ahora Julian, recién salido de la habitación después de que la maquillista terminara su trabajo hasta el más mínimo detalle, vestido y caracterizado cual si fuera su propio reflejo.

\- Y ahora, esto es para ti – le dijo a su hermano al entregarle una réplica exacta de su propio bastón – y también tiene algo muy especial – agregó – oprime la parte inferior

Dudoso, Julian siguió la instrucción y se sorprendió cuando al oprimir el botón oculto, el mango del bastón liberó una afilada daga

\- Tiene mi toque personal – le dijo Cobblepot orgulloso- es para una emergencia, por si necesitas defenderte y no tienes armas a la mano. Espero que no sea necesario, pero nunca está de más prevenir… ahora solo resta que practiques imitarme, tenemos todo este día, antes de que anochezca, para que perfecciones tu actuación, así que las lecciones comienzan ahora mismo

.-.

A pesar de ser bastante observador y poseer educación con respecto a las distintas formas de arte gracias a su madre, Julian no era realmente aficionado a nada de eso y desde luego que la actuación entraba en esa categoría, así que al principio no le fue muy fácil ponerse en sintonía con “su otro yo”; tratar de imitar a alguien al punto de convertirse en esa persona le parecía extraño y fuera de juicio, no entendía cuál era el propósito para hacer algo así, sin embargo puso todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- No, otra vez – le decía Cobblepot intentando no sonar molesto – mira, observa cómo debes caminar, no lo exageres, no estás arrastrándote… y pon así el pie, como yo, mantenlo de ese modo todo el tiempo, utiliza el bastón también para apoyarte

\- Es difícil – se quejó Julian- me molesta caminar así, no sé si podré hacerlo bien por mucho tiempo, es un fastidio…

Oswald le dedicó una mirada fulminante debido al comentario, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda; no se había puesto a pensar en que quizás eso es lo que de hecho aquel sentía cada minuto y a cada paso que daba, porque a diferencia suya, para el otro no era una opción cambiar de posición el pie

– Ajem, discúlpame – se defendió tratando de sonar comprensivo- no quise decirlo así, no medí mis palabras, lo siento

\- … no, está bien – le dijo el otro suavizando su expresión previa- no tienes que sentir ninguna lástima o compasión por mi, esto es parte de quien soy y me ha hecho más fuerte que antes, pero concéntrate entonces

\- Desde luego… lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención ofenderte y no me incumbe saber la razón de nada… lo haré bien, lo prometo

El Pingüino sonrió complacido y continuó con las lecciones, con tanta paciencia como pocas veces se permitía mostrar en situaciones que más bien lo exasperarían después de varios intentos fallidos. “Por eso si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo” solía decir en esos casos, gracias a la gala de ineptitud de terceros.

.-.

Unas horas más tarde, su pupilo mostraba un progreso impresionante, prácticamente ya estaba en condiciones de decir que era su reflejo exacto, tanto físicamente como en actitud. Lo único que restaba ahora, era ponerlo al tanto de los detalles finales del plan para encaminarse de inmediato hacia el lugar de reunión acordado con el enemigo en terreno neutral, para evitar que hubiera ventaja para alguno de los dos bandos.

\- Así es como lo haremos – finalizaba Oswald - ¿Todo claro?

\- Como el agua – contestó Julian

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- Como el demonio – confesó

\- Pues tienes que controlarte, además recuerda que no vas a estar solo, Víctor va a quedarse en posición estratégica y estará al pendiente de que todos los refuerzos hagan exactamente lo que tienen que hacer cuando llegue el momento, así que tú a lo tuyo y despreocúpate de lo demás, será rápido y vas a estar a salvo

\- Está bien, confío en ti – respondió Julian, intentando disfrazar su incertidumbre con un falso tono de entusiasmo en su voz

\- Perfecto, ya es tiempo de que se vayan y si pasa algo, lo que sea, me avisan de inmediato ¿entendido?

Todos los presentes asignados, incluyendo a Julian y a Butch, asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron sus armas y se retiraron de la mansión para llevar a cabo cada quien su misión. Mientras tanto, Oswald se quedó con el resto de la comitiva, para hacer su parte del plan por separado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harvey Dent, seguido por los detectives, llegó hasta la recepción de “Gotham Medical Instruments” y le preguntó a la secretaria por el paradero del director de dicha empresa, asegurándole que los estaba esperando. Después de confirmar con su jefe que esto era así, ella les indicó el camino para llegar a la oficina principal y los dejó pasar.

\- Buen día caballeros – dijo el director al ver entrar a los tres hombres – por favor, tomen asiento. Díganme ¿En qué les puedo servir ésta vez?

\- Es simple señor Adams – comenzó a decir el abogado – el día de ayer los detectives Jim Gordon y Harvey Bullock aquí presentes le marcaron a usted personalmente por teléfono para que les diera una información importante acerca de un caso que están investigando

\- Si, lo recuerdo – dijo el otro – y cooperé con ellos en todo y también les dije que no sabía nada acerca de esa empresa eh ¿cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

\- Pharmatec Horizon – respondió Jim

\- Ah si, claro, les dije que no me sonaba ese nombre, no recuerdo haber escuchado de ella nunca

\- Pues eso nos genera un problema – intervino rápidamente Dent – verá, usted, como director y dueño de ésta empresa tan próspera, seguramente siempre está al tanto de sus competidores y lo que hacen y dejan de hacer ¿no es así?

\- Si – respondió sin inmutarse – ¿y? es parte de la estrategia que cualquiera que tenga un negocio grande debe hacer para saber qué es lo que están buscando los clientes y qué podemos ofrecer que otros no, eso no es ninguna novedad y tampoco es ilegal hasta donde yo sé, es derecho de libre competencia, oferta y demanda, no hay más

\- Exactamente – concordó Harvey Dent, siguiendo con su argumento – y nadie está poniendo en duda esa parte, no tenemos objeciones al respecto…

\- ¿Y entonces? No entiendo qué es lo que les urge saber de mi, no sé en qué más puedo serles útil

\- Díganos la verdad – intervino Jim, dirigiéndose a su anfitrión con voz golpeada – usted sabe que nos está mintiendo sobre no conocer a Pharmatec ni quien la dirige

\- ¡Oiga! – exclamó Adams - ¡¿Quién se cree usted para hablarme de esa forma?! Yo he sido amable y no he puesto ninguna traba para contestar todo lo que me preguntaron por teléfono aunque interrumpieron mi junta y tampoco les impedí entrar aquí ¡así que no me quiera levantar falsos!

Jim estaba por levantarse de su asiento, pero el otro detective le detuvo presionándole ligeramente un brazo. “No, espera” le había dicho en voz baja.

\- A ver, a ver – dijo Dent en tono conciliador – no es necesario llegar a los gritos ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, lo que aquí el detective Gordon dice es verdad, usted nos está mintiendo…

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Uste-

\- ¡Y lo sabe! – exclamó Harvey para interrumpir al otro, poniéndose de pie en el proceso para enfatizar su veredicto- hemos recopilado evidencias de que durante la época en la que Pharmatec Horizon fue líder proveedor en las diferentes clínicas y hospitales de la ciudad, ustedes siempre quedaron en segundo lugar y parecía imposible que llegaran a arrebatarle el primer puesto, así que realizaron muchos intentos para tratar de detener a esa dura competencia, incluso si significaba tener que pedir ayuda a la mafia ¿no es verdad?

Adams se quedó perplejo y no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar por unos segundos

\- ¿Es cierto, no es así? – presionó Dent

-¡Sí! – confesó al fin el director, indignado por tener que hacerlo al verse descubierto - ¡pero nunca les hicimos nada grave! Únicamente le pedimos a Maroni y su gente que desviaran algunos de los embarques de Pharmatec para frustrarle las entregas de esos lotes y que quedaran mal con sus clientes, así acudirían a nosotros en su lugar. Todo era muy discreto, no afectaban sus ventas de forma alarmante para que no sospecharan que éramos nosotros y quedara solo como un robo común, nada más que pérdidas que siempre se tienen contempladas durante el transporte de mercancía… pero sí nos ayudaba a incrementar las nuestras lo suficiente para continuar siguiéndoles el paso, eso es todo

\- ¿Entonces no tienen nada que ver con su repentina desaparición? – intervino Bullock

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! – se defendió Adams – de hecho nunca supimos qué fue lo que pasó, pero se corrió el rumor de que el dueño estuvo involucrado en algo muy grave, un asesinato o algo parecido, así que para que no nos asociaran a ninguno de nosotros con él en ninguna forma, acordamos entre todos los que nos dedicamos a esto y que lo llegamos a conocer en algún momento, que nadie volvería a hablar de él o de su empresa nunca más y que si alguien preguntaba al respecto, lo negaríamos todo… y el trato ha seguido en pie hasta ahora, pero no sabemos qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, nadie quiso investigar más a fondo

\- Claro, convenientemente nadie dijo ya nada porque les daba campo libre para quedarse con esa parte de las ventas que Pharmatec había acaparado – dijo Jim en tono de reprimenda

\- No puede culparnos detective- le contestó Adams, ya más sereno – en el mundo de los negocios todo es como un tanque de tiburones y si no eres uno de los grandes, terminas devorado… pero lo juro, no sé más que lo que les acabo de decir y si van con cualquiera de los otros dueños les van a decir lo mismo, se los aseguro

\- Si, también negaron su existencia – le dijo Jim algo fastidiado

\- Bueno, eso nos lleva de todos modos a la orden de cateo – habló Dent

\- ¿Orden de cateo? ¿Para qué? Ya les dije lo que sé, es todo ¡lo juro!

\- Si amigo – intervino Bullock – pero no podemos llegar con nuestro jefe ni ante un juez para exponer al culpable del caso que llevamos semanas investigando, sin evidencia física que lo respalde o nos arriesgamos a que lo suelten y siga felizmente cometiendo fechorías solo porque no tenemos nada más que palabras para sostener la verdad sobre lo que hizo… y hablando de eso, ya que al fin está tan cooperativo, díganos ¿cómo se llama el director de Pharmatec?

Adams guardó silencio, dudaba en decirles al respecto pues al conocerlo directamente y saber -gracias a rumores- de su obscura reputación más allá de ser un fiero empresario, temía hasta cierto grado por su propia vida.

\- ¿Y bien?

-… está bien – dijo suspirando resignado – pero por favor, si lo contactan, no mencionen siquiera mi nombre, yo no les dije nada de nada. El dueño de Pharmatec Horizon se llama Shepard Lambrick

\- ¿Y dónde radica su empresa?

\- En Columbia, Wisconsin

\- ¿Tiene registros o algún documento donde aparezca el nombre o la dirección de la empresa? – intervino Jim - ¿Algo de lo que les entregara la gente de Maroni después de llevarse la mercancía con ellos?

\- Tenía- contestó el director -… pero cuando supimos lo que pasó con él, aunque no tuviéramos plena certeza y por seguridad, inmediatamente quemamos todo lo que nos vinculara, no quedó nada, lo siento… y me temo que los demás hicieron lo mismo, fue parte de nuestro común acuerdo

Al escuchar esto, los tres agentes de la ley se miraron entre si, boquiabiertos

\- No puede ser – se quejó Bullock – ¡tan cerca que estábamos! Ahora vamos a tener que ir allá y escudriñar en cada esquina para averiguar si ese tal Lambrick es al que hemos estado buscando, de todos modos ya nos quedó claro que no es una blanca palomita, seguro le sacamos algo que nos sirva

\- Tampoco su hijo es inocente, si me lo preguntan – dijo de pronto Adams y todos lo voltearon a ver

\- ¿Qué dijo? – corearon

\- Si, su hijo… ese malcriado burlón y engreído – dijo despreciativo al recordarlo- típico junior hijo de papi y consentido. Yo solo lo vi una vez en una subasta de caridad a donde fui invitado, a nombre de la empresa de su padre, pero créanme, era insoportable y no dudo que si resultó que Shepard andaba en algo tan turbio, su hijo no le hubiese seguido los pasos también

\- ¿Y cómo se llama el susodicho entonces? – le dijo Bullock

\- No lo recuerdo, si me dijeron, pero fue tan desagradable el encuentro que lo único que me hace ubicarlo perfectamente es su horrible actitud con todo el mundo, como si nadie lo mereciera… ah si, eso y que resaltaba entre todos por venir vestido en estilo casual y casi exclusivamente de blanco en un evento de gala por la noche, en el que la mayoría llevaba traje o smokin negro o colores obscuros con brillo, todo excepto blanco sólido y mucho menos tan informal…

\- Oye Jimbo – dijo Bullock en voz baja, dándole discretamente un codazo a su amigo - ¿No te suena conocida esa manera de vestir? Es como…

\- Si Harv – le contestó Jim de igual modo – o es otra coincidencia o estamos muy cerca de resolver el caso, quizás hoy mismo

\- … pero también desapareció del mapa – añadió Adams – así como Shepard dejó de dar señales de toda actividad de manera imprevista, lo hizo su hijo a la par; de lo contrario, de estar ahora él al frente de todo, ya hubiéramos sabido de su presencia, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y presumir, ugh

\- Bueno – le dijo Bullock a manera de despedida- pues le agradecemos entonces, ahora si, toda su cooperación con nosotros

\- Así es – secundó Jim – nos retiramos

\- Pase un buen día señor Adams – terció Dent sonriendo – hasta otra ocasión

\- Seh, claro, como digan – contestó Adams - ¡ey, esperen!

Los aludidos detuvieron el paso y voltearon para prestarle atención

\- No se les olvide que yo no les dije nada, absolutamente nada. Es más, si me quieren de testigo olvídenlo, negaré todo, me provocaré amnesia si es necesario

\- Ehr, si, no hay problema, nadie dirá nada hombre – le aseguró Bullock y continuaron con su camino – qué clase de fichita ha de ser ese tipo Lambrick ¿no? – agregó en voz baja, dirigiéndose ya solamente a sus acompañantes mientras salían del edificio

\- Ni me lo digas Harv – asintió Jim

.-.

Después de dejar a Dent en la oficina de la fiscalía y agradecerle por su ayuda, estaban ya por salir de ahí cuando Bullock se regresó a preguntarle algo al abogado

\- Oye Dent, dime una cosa

\- Si detective Bullock, lo que quiera

\- ¿Cómo rayos sabías que el tal Adams tenía tratos con Maroni? Nosotros no estábamos seguros de eso

\- Fue cosa de suerte – le contestó Harvey sonriendo – yo no sabía exactamente con quién tenía tratos, pero a juzgar por lo que tenía que ver con cuestiones legales en materia mercantil, supuse que si tenía que pelear por un puesto importante en la cartera de clientes de Gotham sin perder dinero gracias a fraudes o evasión de impuestos, tendría que irse por otras alternativas y lo más fácil, especialmente aquí y más si fue antes de la guerra entre las familias de la mafia, era justamente haciendo tratos con alguno de los principales líderes de ellas ¿Quién más podría pasar de incógnito y hacerle ese “favor” obteniendo algo a cambio -en éste caso, la mercancía en si- siendo tan discretos y sin correr peligro de bancarrota? Como le dije, fue un cara o cruz y creo que ganamos en ésta ocasión

\- Muy astuto chico, lo reconozco, bien jugado. Gracias, hasta pronto

\- Siempre es un placer detective Bullock, hasta luego


	11. POSICIONES… ¿LISTOS?… ¡ACCIÓN!

Ya con la nueva información adquirida gracias también a la ayuda del abogado Harvey Dent, ambos detectives se dirigían ahora a su nuevo destino, guiados por una corazonada muy fuerte que tuvieron a raíz de eso: los muelles del lado oeste de la ciudad, cerca de la planta de tratamiento de aguas.

Harvey estaba optimista y no dejaba de hablar con Jim al respecto mientras conducía. 

\- Es posible que todavía queden en pie algunas de las naves donde Maroni guardaba las camionetas de carga de su mercancía y si tenemos suerte, alguna de ellas podría tener lo que buscamos

\- Desde luego Harv, aunque no hay que adelantarnos tanto, recuerda que después de la desafortunada… y algo inesperada, a decir verdad… muerte de Maroni, sin olvidar tampoco la renuncia de Falcone a su lugar como el pilar principal del bajo mundo, Oswald se adueñó de todo lo que les pertenecía a ambos, tanto gente como inmuebles y demás

\- Es verdad, quién viera al pequeño oportunista afortunado, se quedó con todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando cinco minutos antes no tenía nada

-Precisamente, por eso no sabemos si antes de desaparecer después de salir de Arkham, él aún conservaba algo de lo que heredó de la vieja escuela o si hizo algo con eso, aunque espero que no se deshiciera de lo que buscamos específicamente

\- Quizás no le encontró ningún uso y simplemente lo abandonó ¿para qué querría un montón de lotes de jeringas, gasas y vendas? No le dejarían mucho dinero si solo quedó poco inventario, en todo caso sería mejor hacer lo que Maroni hacía para Medical en contra de Pharmatec, pero solo entre los fabricantes de la ciudad y ese Adams no dijo ni pío al respecto de tener tratos nuevos con El Pingüino… vamos, ni con el lumbreras de Gilzean, que ahora se supone que está a cargo

\- Tienes razón, aunque dudo que si los tiene, nos lo hubiera querido decir de todos modos, se ve que el tipo no es muy valiente pero sabe guardar secretos y él lo dijo, todo es negocio al final, si algo le perjudica, no lo va a estar gritando a los cuatro vientos y menos a la policía si no es necesario

\- Ugh ¿en qué mundo vivimos ahora, caray? Ya no se puede confiar en nadie, todo siempre es una maraña de enredos y secretos sucios aquí y allá… ¿sabes Jim? Si no estuvieras aquí, seguramente ya me hubiera retirado, ya no estoy para éstos dramas de jugar al gato y al ratón por toda la ciudad, pero tú y tu algo exasperante espíritu de héroe que lucha por la justicia, me motivan… y me recuerda un poco a mis primeros años en la fuerza

Jim le sonrió a su compañero, pues además era su mejor amigo y considerando que éste no siempre era muy abierto a confesar ese tipo de cosas de corte sentimental, agradecía que le tuviera la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

.-.

Una vez que se estacionaron cerca del muelle, rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para ingresar con mucho cuidado en una de las naves que ya tenían en la mira gracias a que Falcone en algún punto, antes de irse de la ciudad, le reveló su ubicación a Jim “como regalo de agradecimiento por salvarme la vida, tú sabrás qué haces con esa información, hijo” le había dicho.

\- Ahí están las camionetas – le susurró Harvey

\- Hay que acercarnos con cuidado

Protegiéndose la espalda mutuamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, pendientes de su alrededor, ambos detectives caminaron a paso veloz hasta llegar a la parte trasera de una de las camionetas, pero al abrir la caja de carga, no encontraron nada excepto un empaque vacío que alguna vez contuvo bolsas de suero… que efectivamente, pertenecían a laboratorios Pharmatec Horizon, así que no todo estaba perdido, aunque sin duda necesitarían mucha más evidencia que eso para ir tras algún otro nombre involucrado en el caso, ya fuera dentro o fuera de Gotham.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Jim?

\- No lo sé… ¡lo tengo!

\- Pues dime Jimbo, no esperes que adivine

\- Ya con esto confirmamos que Maroni sí se quedaba con la mercancía que se robaba de Pharmatec, así que si todo pasó después a manos de Oswald y posteriormente a Butch, es seguro que él pueda darnos una pista de a quién se le iba a revender todo ó qué hicieron con lo que quedaba

\- Entonces habrá que preguntarle a Butch, ajá… peeero Jim ¿y si él no sabe tampoco? ¿Qué tal si El Pingüino le ocultaba cosas como acostumbra? ¿Luego qué hacemos compañero? No vamos a estar botando como pelota de playa de un lado a otro sin obtener respuestas en ninguna parte. Incluso si quisiéramos rascar hasta lo más lejano, ya sabemos que por ahora acudir a ese tipo Lambrick no es una opción viable

\- Tal vez, pero Butch puede saber algo y como ya tenemos evidencia de que ese trato de Medical con la gente de Maroni existía, sé que si lo persuadimos lo suficiente nos dirá información valiosa con tal de no incriminarse a sí mismo. Puede que haya visto al sujeto que la tiene o que haya escuchado de quién es, por relacionarse directamente con ésta mercancía

\- Suena lógico, pues ¿qué esperamos entonces? Ya qué, vamos de regreso

Harvey y Jim salían de la nave y se dirigían a su vehículo, cuando de pronto, no muy lejos de ahí, escucharon un fuerte estallido.

\- ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?! – exclamó Harvey resguardándose detrás de una pared y sacando su arma, ajustándose su sombrero

\- ¡No lo sé! – respondió Jim alarmado, también desenfundado su arma – ¡pero fue en aquella dirección, vamos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el horizonte ya podía apreciarse el final del ocaso cuando varios vehículos se estacionaban dentro de una de las viejas naves de almacenaje abandonadas, sitio acordado para la reunión.

Ambos líderes rivales caminaban escoltados por sus respectivos guardaespaldas hasta quedar viéndose frente a frente, guardando una prudente distancia entre sí pero adecuada a su vez para poder hablar cómodamente sin tener que levantar demasiado la voz.

\- Ah, conque tú eres Oswald Cobblepot, el famoso Pingüino. Al fin nos conocemos

Julian sabía que ésa era su llamada, así que respiró hondo para prepararse al tiempo que veía al hombre que Oswald le había descrito anteriormente: enorme, de cerca de dos metros de altura, de complexión robusta pero musculosa, piel blanca, cabello grisáceo, con una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha y parte del labio y que iba a juego con el resto de sus facciones duras, vestido con un traje gris oxford a rayas como se esperaría de alguien con un oficio como el suyo y desde luego, no podía faltar como toque final casi cliché, el fuerte acento ruso con el que se expresaba al hablar. Era él, no cabía duda. «Llegó el momento, sólo recuerda lo que practicaste y cómo actuaste siempre también en casa» pensó para darse ánimos antes de empezar a interpretar su papel estelar en esa única noche de estreno.

\- Y tú – respondió sonriendo, con seguridad y quizás hasta arrogante- debes ser Sergei “Vania” Petrov… pero a juzgar por tus intenciones, quizás sea más adecuado llamarte “rabioso nesti*”

Al escuchar el mote con el que solo sus enemigos lo llamaban para burlarse de su explosivo carácter, el aludido cambió la expresión de su rostro, se olvidó de falsas cordialidades y fue directo al grano.

\- Dejémonos de estúpidos protocolos para presentaciones formales Pingüino - dijo esbozando una sonrisa que más bien recordaba a un animal mostrando los dientes antes de atacar - ambos sabemos a qué he venido a buscarte a ésta horrible ciudad, en éste sobrevalorado país

\- Jhm, sí, lo sé – dijo Julian sin alterarse y sin cambiar su actitud y sonrisa iniciales – pero lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte con lo que quieres. Sin embargo, esperaba que tuviéramos un diálogo entre caballeros y llegáramos a un acuerdo de beneficio mutuo

\- No confío en tu palabra Pingüino, así como Salvatore jamás debió hacerlo nunca, pero fue un idiota, por eso recibió su merecido y ahora está muerto, así que he venido a reclamar lo que era de él y con intereses

Julian dejó salir una risilla burlona al escuchar al otro

\- Y es ahí donde estamos en desacuerdo señor Petrov, ya que no es mi culpa ni me corresponde cumplir con los tratos que Maroni hizo o dejó de hacer con viejos allegados suyos que ni siquiera estaban presentes o mínimo en el mismo suelo, cuando se hizo la repartición de sus bienes. Yo en cambio sí estuve aquí y existen demasiadas razones, que por supuesto no voy a discutir con usted, para haberme ganado el derecho de quedarme con todo Y hasta con intereses, así que lamento su situación pero me temo que tendrá que irse con las manos vacías

Al escuchar tal descaro que provenía de un pequeño don nadie a sus ojos, el enorme sujeto solo se irritó aún más y esto lo dejó de manifiesto al comenzar a cerrar los puños, sin hacer nada más.

\- Escúchame bien patética imitación de Napoleón. En primer lugar, tú no eres nadie para hablarme de ese modo condescendiente, YO tengo muchos más años que tú en este negocio y sé perfectamente cómo tratar a los de tu clase, que solo alardean pero al final no tienen nada para demostrar que poseen lo necesario para enfrentarse a la bestia con sus propias manos hasta matarla… y claramente puedo predecir que tú no durarías ni un día solo en los fríos bosques de Siberia sin antes morir congelado o ser devorado por cualquier depredador. Aquí solo te sientes seguro por tener a esos tres hombres detrás de ti, que sin duda poseen más valentía que tú si su labor es justamente cuidar de tu insolente pellejo que no sabe medir lo que dice y los arriesga a cada palabra que sale de su boca; si desde el principio yo me hubiera hecho cargo de ti, ya no tendría ninguna necesidad de seguir con ésta farsa

\- Claro, te refieres desde luego a la “magnífica” labor de tus monigotes para tratar de secuestrarme y que unos simples policías pudieron frustrar fácilmente, porque es obvio que tú ya estabas ahí presente y no solo te sentaste cómodamente a esperar a que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por ti para llegar únicamente a dar el golpe final tomando todo el crédito… si, se nota que no temes mancharte las manos haciendo todo por ti mismo. Pues escúchame entonces ahora tú a mi rabioso nesti, con esa sola acción y ni qué decir de tu desprecio por la ciudad donde nací, demuestras que NO mereces ni un solo centavo y ni un solo puñado de tierra en toda Gotham o sus alrededores, así que será mejor que te largues a tu natal congelador en paz junto con tu gente, ahora que todavía puedes

El sujeto de pronto pareció gruñirle con furia, desorbitando los ojos y frunciendo toda la cara en un gesto de pura rabia.

Finalmente Julian había logrado llegar a lo que Oswald le dijera que pretendía gracias a los diálogos hipotéticos que practicaron previamente y a las lecciones para incrementar su habilidad con las palabras: Petrov tenía más que bien ganada la reputación de ser de mecha corta en carácter pero también de ser brutal, pues solía descontrolarse y atacar a su objetivo tal cual lo haría un oso, abalanzándose sobre el y golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, para luego ahorcarlo hasta arrancarle el último aliento de sus pulmones.

Anticipando pues su reacción, Julian sintió el corazón latirle como si quisiera escapársele del pecho y una gota de sudor frío corrió desde una de sus sienes hasta caer y perderse en el tejido del saco que llevaba puesto 

\- ¡Mátenlos a todos! – gritó Vania encolerizado, haciendo estallar la tensión que cubría todo el lugar - ¡Pero el ave es mía! – sentenció al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y lo arrojaba al suelo sin cuidado alguno, para encaminarse directo a su presa

Al canto de aquella orden, de inmediato el resto de cada bando salió de las sombras de donde se ocultaba, sacó sus respectivas armas y cada uno de ellos corrió a cubrirse detrás de lo que estuviera cerca y sirviera de escudo, mientras se disparaban aquí y allá para tratar de matar al otro.

Julian fue jalado por uno de los hombres de Oswald que había estado junto a él durante el intercambio verbal, para ponerlo a salvo durante la balacera, pero en el intento por alejar al falso Pingüino del peligro, una bala alcanzó al guardia abatiéndolo y dejando a su protegido nuevamente a merced del enemigo.

Con Petrov casi pisándole los talones, Julian intentó correr fuera de ahí, olvidándose por completo de su actuación. Lamentablemente para él, el iracundo gigante no solo poseía gran tamaño y fuerza sino también gran velocidad, así que a éste no le costó demasiado esfuerzo darle alcance.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – le gritó el hombrón al pescarlo del saco y obligar a su presa a verlo directamente a la cara - ¡Aquí es donde tú te mueres pequeño cretino!

Bloqueado por el pánico, Julian solo atinó a quedarse en posición defensiva cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, soltando el bastón que traía consigo, pero salió de ese estado cuando el tipo lo arrojó al suelo y lo detuvo por el cuello con una sola mano, para permitirse sacar con la otra una pequeña jeringa del bolsillo de su camisa, colmada hasta su máxima capacidad de un líquido verdoso.

\- ¡Te llegó la hora Pingüino! – le amenazó - ¡Vas a tener una muerte dolorosa, presenciando el más indescriptible de los terrores y no vas a meter ni las manos para tratar de hacer algo, porque me estaré divirtiendo sacándote las entrañas a golpe limpio mientras tanto! ¡Dasvidania pajarraco! 

Con la visión de la jeringa ya empuñada y a punto de que le fuera clavada en el pecho, haciendo todo cuanto podía por tratar de liberarse sin éxito, recordó el arma oculta con la que aún contaba, así que a ciegas tentó con la mano en búsqueda del bastón. Apenas tuvo tiempo de presionar el botón y de inmediato clavar la daga en la pierna de su agresor, quien gritó fuertemente más no soltó lo que traía en la mano, así que Julian clamó desesperado por ayuda de su último recurso.

\- ¡Víctor!

Al escuchar su nombre, el prodigioso asesino y tirador apuntó hábilmente hacia la mano de la amenaza que sostenía la jeringa y logró que ésta la soltara, lanzando un grito de dolor. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para hacer que liberara a Julian, así que volvió a dispararle, ésta vez en el hombro, el costado y en la pierna, pero como ni así parecía querer desistir de sus intentos por matar al otro, se le ocurrió una idea: apuntó hacia una válvula de presión que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la nave y jaló el gatillo, dando en el blanco y provocando un enorme estallido en el proceso que no sólo logró el objetivo deseado, sino que también causó que todos los presentes se vieran afectados por el repentino impacto de la onda expansiva y quedaran tirados en el suelo, ya fuera muertos, inconscientes o los más afortunados, solamente aturdidos.

* * *

* “nesti” es como en ruso se pronuncia нести, que significa “oso” según Google Translator 


	12. DIPLOMACIA: LA CABALLERÍA AL RESCATE

Cuando Julian abrió los ojos se encontraba desorientado y los oídos le zumbaban. Todo a su alrededor se veía brumoso, lo que fuera que hubiese explotado ahí dentro había cubierto el lugar con una espesa neblina y dejado un penetrante olor a cloro y a sal.

Trató de enfocar la vista hacia el horizonte para ubicar alguna ruta de escape, tosiendo y gateando con esfuerzo en el proceso, esquivando los cuerpos que se topaba en el camino sin reparar en si éstos pertenecían a propios o extraños o en si alguno de ellos continuaba respirando.

Al fin halló la puerta corrediza por donde había ingresado previamente y la hizo a un lado lo suficiente para salir por ahí.

Una vez fuera y después de tener la oportunidad de tomar aire fresco, se puso en pie con algo de esfuerzo y espero unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra para empezar a alejarse de ahí.

Llevaba poco tramo recorrido en plena obscuridad cuando detectó la tenue luz de un poste cercano y se acercó a ella.

\- Ése debe ser el camino que lleva a la entrada de éste lugar – pensó sin dejar de moverse lentamente – si logro llegar hasta ahí encontraré el auto de emergencia que Oswald dijo que estaría esperando por si algo salía mal… y vaya que esto salió MUY mal

\- ¡Ey! ¡DPGC! ¡Alto ahí! – se escuchó una voz gritar desde las sombras 

Julian no podía moverse libremente aún, así que intentó apresurar su paso sin voltear, pero le fue inútil, pues el dueño de aquella voz que le exigía que se detuviera le dio alcance rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Oswald?! – le dijo el hombre con sorpresa al tomarlo del hombro y jalarlo bruscamente para que volteara hacia él

\- ¡¿Tú?! – exclamó el supuesto aludido en igual humor al reconocer de quién se trataba - ¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí detective?! ¡Se suponía que no—

\- Eso es PRECISAMENTE lo que quisiera yo saber Oswald – interrumpió el otro - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo TÚ aquí? ¡¿Y qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?!

\- ¡Nada! – exclamó – ¡Solo trato de llegar a mi auto después de dar un paseo por el muelle, eso es todo detective!

\- Pues a juzgar por cómo luces no te creo que solo hayas “venido de paseo” y menos a estas horas y tú solo – dijo sujetando al otro de la solapa del saco- ¡¿Fuiste tú el que causó esa explosión, verdad?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no fui yo! – le contestó Cobblepot ofendido - ¡¿Cree que me vería así si yo hubiese provocado esto?! ¡Sería absurdo! ¡Solo déjeme ir!

Jim comenzaba a sospechar. Conociendo al gángster como lo hacía, todo podía esperarse de él y desde luego que el hecho de enterarse de su salida de Arkham siendo declarado “sano” y después perderle el rastro, no le garantizaba que los rumores que habían estado circulando sobre sus nuevas actividades no fueran ciertos. 

\- Bueno, pues eso no explica qué haces aquí ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido todo este tiempo?

\- En ningún lado que te interese – le reclamó El Pingüino – y no he estado haciendo nada fuera de la ley si es lo que preguntas detective, puedes registrarme, estoy limpio

De pronto, Jim reparó en un sutil detalle que entre tantos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza gracias a la agitación del momento y al inesperado encuentro, alcanzó a relucir: Oswald lo llamaba “detective”, no por su nombre como siempre y ¿se había dirigido a él de “usted” en algún punto de la conversación o escuchó mal? Recordó entonces una de las pláticas con Harvey que hasta ese momento se habían quedado únicamente como absurdas teorías conspirativas y descartadas de su mente consciente como tales, pero que ahora le daban luz a una nueva aunque quizás más lógica, con base a los antecedentes que poseía de las últimas semanas. Entonces ¿Acaso sería posible que…? No, no podía ser… ¿O si?

\- ¿Pero qué— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – exclamó Cobblepot cuando de improviso el detective Gordon guardó su arma para agarrarlo ahora de ambas solapas del saco junto con parte de su chaleco y así evitar que escapara, empujándolo después contra la pared y obligándolo a permanecer casi de puntillas

No era el método más ortodoxo, pero Jim tenía que saber y tomando de pretexto que lo hacía para obtener su respuesta rápidamente, miró fijamente a quien suponía aún que era Oswald y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, acercándose a él.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! – exclamó el otro horrorizado en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer el detective, antes de interponer una de sus manos para frenar abruptamente aquel rostro que se acercaba peligrosamente demasiado al suyo, mientras con la otra le soltaba un puñetazo que hizo que lo liberaran pero que cayera al suelo

Jim se desconcentró debido al golpe y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En realidad no era su intención besarlo… no, claro que no, desde luego que no, solo quería estar seguro de con quién estaba hablando realmente y al parecer su brillante idea había rendido frutos.

\- ¡¿Pero en qué carajos estabas pensando idiota?! – le reclamó el otro tratando de incorporarse nuevamente - ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer?! 

\- ¡Tú no eres Oswald! – le acusó Jim con voz agitada

\- ¡Claro que soy yo! – le insistió éste, recordando las instrucciones del verdadero portador de dicha identidad - ¡y no te me acerques!

\- ¡No, no lo eres! – Insistió el detective haciendo caso omiso de aquella orden y avanzando nuevamente hacia él- ¡Deja de fingir o te dispararé para que confieses antes de llevarte arrestado como sospechoso de la explosión! 

Gordon amenazó de palabra y con acciones al volver a sacar su revólver y apuntarlo en dirección al farsante

\- ¡No, espera! – gritó Julian, mostrando ambas palmas de las manos para detener a Jim - ¡Está bien! ¡No soy Oswald! … no dispares

\- ¡Entonces dime quién eres y qué haces disfrazado como El Pingüino!

\- No soy nadie en especial, solo, yo solo… ¡soy un actor! ¡Si! Alguien a quien contrataron para fingir ser El Pingüino debido a los rumores de que de nuevo estaba dentro de la mafia, fue para desmentirlos y calmar a todos, porque de hecho sigue sin aparecer

\- ¿Qué? Eso no tiene ningún sent— ¡ey! ¿Qué es esto?

Jim tomó con fuerza por la muñeca derecha al falso Pingüino, obligándolo a mostrarle la palma de su mano para examinarla más de cerca.

\- Tú no eres un actor ¿cierto? – dijo entonces Gordon, acusándolo – Eres al que salvamos en la nieve, el del hospital, al que después creímos muerto… ¡Tú eres Julian!

\- ¡¿Qu— ¡no! ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre!

\- ¡Ya deja de fingir, a mi no me engañas! El hombre al que salvamos y después llevamos al hospital tenía varios golpes y heridas Y una de las más notorias era una cortada profunda que tenía en la palma de la mano derecha, misma que TÚ tienes ahí precisamente ahora como cicatriz– dijo con énfasis agitando la muñeca del otro, la cual sostenía firmemente- además de parecerse increíblemente a Oswald Cobblepot, solo que era rubio, no se veía tan pálido ni se notaban sus pecas y su nariz era ligeramente menos respingada, por no decir de su manera de comportarse y hablar

\- Pues, ya lo dijiste ¿no? – contestó rápidamente el imitador tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- Es decir, al sujeto que te refieres tenía el cabello rubio y demás ¡mírame! Yo sólo estoy caracterizado, debajo de todo esto, créeme, no me parezco en nada a ninguno de los dos tipos que describes

\- Por favor – dijo Jim fastidiado – admito que casi caigo en el engaño, si fueras un actor de verdad como tanto insistes, podrías incluso haber sido uno bueno, pero tristemente para ti yo ya sé la verdad y ahora que puedo confirmar que tampoco estás muerto, vas a ayudarme además con éste caso, porque tiene que ver directamente contigo y tu padre, Julian Lambrick

Al escuchar su verdadero apellido, Julian sintió que su corazón se detenía, se puso pálido cual papel y sostuvo el aliento. Estaba atónito, no podía ser que lo hubieran descubierto ¡¿cómo era posible?! Aquel policía era más listo de lo que parecía, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente o lo llevaría arrestado y si lo interrogaba, seguramente él sí lograría hacer que le dijera la verdad que tanto había estado ocultado celosamente y de la cual estuvo huyendo por tanto tiempo.

\- ¡N-no, espera! – grito con premura cuando sintió que el policía empezaba a jalarlo - ¡Por favor déjame ir, yo no puedo ayudarte! ¡Si lo hago mi vida correría peligro, por eso me fui ese día del hospital!

Jim se detuvo entonces, pero no dejó de sostener la muñeca del otro.

\- Habla – le ordenó - ¿Cómo que tu vida corre peligro?

\- Si, corro peligro de que me maten, sucede que.... bueno yo… mi padre, él es el dueño de una empresa…

\- Eso lo sé, se llama “Phamatec Horizon” y además sé que era proveedor de materiales para clínicas y hospitales aquí en Gotham y no solo eso, sé que podría estar implicado directamente en el caso que he estado investigando, gracias a uno de sus productos, así que ¿qué más me puedes decir que no sepa ya y que no amerite que te lleve directo a la sala de interrogaciones?

\- ¡Pues entonces déjame hablar primero! – le reclamó Julian con enfado. El detective sólo gruñó en respuesta - … ok, sí, mi padre tenía tratos con hospitales y clínicas en varias ciudades de los diferentes estados, pero te aseguro que lo que sea que creas que pudo haber hecho, no lo hizo. Como saben que él tiene dinero y un negocio exitoso por méritos propios, a mi padre y a mi, alguien que aún no sabemos quién fue, nos tendió una trampa para despojarnos de todo. El maldito sujeto pudo salirse con la suya y además nos obligó a escapar. Él quería matarnos, así que para despistarlo cada quien se fue para distinta dirección, pero al parecer es insistente y busca completar su tarea uno a la vez para que no digamos nada, y me escogió a mi como su primer objetivo, de otro modo no estaría temiendo por mi vida y estaría ayudando a mi padre. Por eso no puedo ayudarte detective, tengo que irme pronto de ésta ciudad, si ese tipo no logra matarme se irá contra mi padre y es mi deber salvarlo antes de que lo logre.

Jim reflexionó cuidadosamente el discurso que acababa de escuchar.

\- Pues entonces con mayor razón podemos ayudarte y tú a nosotros, te protegeremos y podemos hacer algunas llamadas para que localicen a tu padre si nos dices algún número telefónico que le pertenezca o cuáles son las placas de su auto, así lo escoltarán y lo traerán aquí a salvo para que se reúnan y de paso nos ayude dando su declaración también

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Julian - ¡no! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Si el asesino se entera de que fui con la policía, podría cambiar de planes e ir tras mi padre primero! ¡Por favor déjame ir!

\- Bien, te dejaré ir – le dijo Jim – pero entonces explícame primero ¿Quién te ayudó a fingir tu muerte?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, porque ese pobre infeliz que sacaron del río ya muerto y que creímos que eras tú, obviamente fue usado como chivo expiatorio y si tú no lo mataste para ayudarte a perder al asesino que te persigue, entonces por fuerza alguien más tuvo que haberte ayudado, así que dime ¿quién lo hizo?

Lambrick se quedó mudo. Eso no se lo esperaba. Trató de pensar en qué podría decir ésta vez que sonara creíble y no lo incriminara ni a él ni a quien era el verdadero responsable de aquel muerto.

\- Yo… no sé nada al respecto – dijo sereno – nadie me ayudó, no sé cómo o quién mataría a ese pobre tipo, pero le aseguro que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo… o quizás fue el propio asesino el que confundió a aquel con mi persona, lo que hace aún más urgente que me vaya, porque quiere decir que irá tras mi padre ahora

\- Mentiroso

\- ¡No! ¡No estoy mintiendo!

\- ¡Claro que si! Podría ser que en efecto fuera el asesino el que te confundió con el hombre al que mataron, pero eso no explica qué rayos haces entonces tú vestido como El Pingüino, lo que nos devuelve a una de mis preguntas ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ FINGIENDO SER ÉL? Si ni siquiera lo conoces ¿o si?

Julian guardó silencio, se le estaban agotando las ideas.

\- ¡Contesta! – le ordenó Gordon – ¡Fue Oswald quien te ayudó entonces! ¡¿Verdad?! … Los rumores son ciertos, él sigue vivo y de nuevo volvió a ser el líder del bajo mundo ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no sé nada de eso que dices, pero en todo caso tampoco fue él quien me ayudó!

\- No te creo

\- ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo detective! – le gritó a la cara- Yo sólo quiero poder irme de aquí y ya, eso es todo– dijo finalmente, ya resignado y agotado 

\- Pues lo siento – dijo Gordon- pero sigues sin darme una buena respuesta. No puedo dejarte ir, tanto por si corres peligro porque entonces es mi responsabilidad no dejar que te pase nada, como por si fuiste tú quien mató a ese hombre ya que dices que nadie te ayudó, además de que te niegas a decirme por qué estás vestido así… y de cualquier modo sigues siendo un testigo importante para mi caso, así que vendrás conmigo, camina

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Julian al tiempo que era esposado- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo pido por lo que más quieras! ¡Déjame ir!

Jim hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas y empezó a avanzar con el testigo/posible sospechoso con algo de dificultad pues éste trataba de jalarse hacia el lado contrario, cuando una voz que escuchó no muy lejos de ahí, los interrumpió

\- ¡Jim, viejo amigo! Hazme un favor y suéltalo ¿Quieres? Créeme, no te va a poder ayudar en nada

\- ¿Oswald? – dijo Jim incrédulo al ver aquella silueta que empezaba a acercarse a él, seguida por una mucho más grande

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – habló entusiasta el aludido, antes de detenerse donde la luz del poste alcanzaba a iluminarlo ya

\- Sabía que estabas vivo ¿Qué haces tú aquí Oswald?... ¿Y por qué quieres que suelte a éste hábil imitador tuyo, eh? ¿Qué relación tienes con él o de dónde lo conoces? ¿Qué beneficio obtienes tú de esto?

El Pingüino comenzó a reírse divertido.

\- Eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti Jim –le dijo señalándolo con su bastón – que vas directo al punto, no te andas con rodeos. Con gusto te respondo tus preguntas en orden: lo que haga aquí en éste momento realmente no te incumbe viejo amigo, eso sí, te aseguro que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, tiene un tiempo que dejé atrás mis ambiciones de ser el Rey de Gotham, si no me crees, puedes ir con Butch y corroborarlo ¿Sabes? Ese doctor Hugo Strange es bastante buen terapeuta después de todo. No, ahora me dedico a otros negocios mucho más legales, así que por eso no te preocupes… En cuanto a para qué necesito a “mi imitador” como bien lo señalas y sobre qué relación tiene conmigo, pues no es nada importante, solo es alguien que conocí por casualidad, poco antes de cerrar tratos de mis nuevos negocios en dos sitios diferentes y al mismo tiempo que además eran urgentes, lo que sabes, resultaría complicado de llevar a cabo pero tampoco me convenía dejar ninguno atrás. Él me contó que tiene alguna clase de problema grave con alguien que lo persigue y quiere lastimarlo, entonces, aprovechando nuestro parecido físico que admito, también me sorprendió al principio, le propuse ayudarlo a ocultarse fingiendo ser yo si él a su vez me ayudaba con mi dilema y pues, eso es todo. Como ves, y ya dando respuesta a tu última pregunta, fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro y te consta que cumplo mis promesas, por lo tanto, como no quiero quedarle mal a mi amigo aquí presente, necesito que lo liberes

\- Ajá, si… ¿Y por qué me lo encontré aquí en la obscuridad, el solo, oliendo a cloro y desaliñado, casi restregándose contra la pared, casualmente por el área donde claramente escuché un fuerte estallido?

\- Bueno Jim, del estallido no tengo idea de lo que pudo ser, Gabe y yo venimos llegando, solo sé que le dije a Julian que aquí es donde lo vería para pasar desapercibidos los dos, porque sí, ya me enteré de los rumores que corren por toda la ciudad acerca de mi y que te repito, son todos falsos, no sé por qué Butch no se ha encargado de acallarlos pero es cosa suya, ya no me interesa. Entonces, te lo vuelvo a pedir, libera por favor a mi amigo, nos iremos todos de aquí y haremos de cuenta que no pasó nada ¿ok?

\- Pues muy bonita y elocuente tu explicación Oswald, pero no, no voy a dejarlo ir

\- ¡¿Pero por qué no?! – le reclamó Lambrick a todo pulmón - ¡¿Qué no lo escuchaste?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que necesites para tu supuesto caso! ¡No seas necio policía!

Jim giró los ojos e hizo mueca de hartazgo. Aunque no había tenido mucho trato con él, sentía que ya empezaba a darle la razón a Adams sobre cómo era la personalidad de Lambrick Jr. Quizás pudiera parecerse a Oswald en lo físico al punto de poder llegar a confundirlos entre si, pero en lo que respecta a su manera de ser, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que eran muy diferentes y que no reemplazaría a Cobblepot por nadie más aunque éste también lo llegara a desesperar de vez en cuando, el Pingüino “original” era especial para él a su modo y a pesar de todo.

\- EN PRIMER LUGAR – le respondió jalándolo de las esposas y enfatizando su voz para indicarle al otro que se callara y lo dejara hablar – porque aún no me convences de que no fuiste tú quien de alguna manera tiene que ver con ese fuerte estallido, así que vas a tener que decirme qué fue lo que pasó exactamente Y en segundo lugar, te lo repito por última vez, eres un testigo en mi caso, así que te guste o no vas a tener que venir conmigo y ni tu amigo Pingüino puede ayudarte con eso

\- ¡Jim, espera! – intervino Oswald – No necesitas llevártelo, te ofrezco un trato

\- ¿Trato? – dijo Jim al prestar atención - ¿Que no acabas de decir que no estabas ya en la mafia Oswald? ¿Según tú qué puedes darme a cambio?

\- Y lo que dije es verdad Jim, no tengo ya nada que ver con cosas ilegales, pero te recuerdo que hasta hace no mucho sí lo estaba y además sabes que soy muy bueno obteniendo información de todo tipo, creo que esto te puede interesar

\- Muy bien, soy todo oídos

\- Por casualidad escuché acerca de las muertes que estás investigando, digo, no es que sea información de dominio público y que lo hayan repetido hasta el cansancio en las noticias ¿verdad? En fin, si lo que quieres es saber quién fue el culpable, yo te puedo decir de quien sospecho… si se trata de la mafia rusa, lo más probable es que sea Misha Yorek, mejor conocido como “nesti” o “el oso” y que era amigo de Nikolai, un antiguo y ya desaparecido colaborador de Don Falcone. Supe que desde que el Don se retiró, Yorek buscó volver a Gotham para tomar el lugar de Nikolai y llegó conmigo cuando supo que ahora estaba a cargo, pero te seré sincero, no me interesaban sus servicios, era muy volátil y ese tipo de gente no suele compaginar con el régimen de orden que yo estaba al fin teniendo, así que lo rechacé. Obviamente no lo tomó bien pero no volví a saber de él, hasta que empecé a escuchar los rumores de que “alguien” me había secuestrado a mi. Lógicamente eso era imposible porque yo en ese momento no estaba en la ciudad, pero por lo que decían de la nacionalidad de mis supuestos secuestradores, no tardé en atar cabos

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver entonces con la fórmula de Crane y Shepard Lambrick?

\- ¿Qué no lo ves acaso Jim? Yorek se enteró de lo que hacía la fórmula y planeaba usarla contra mi, inyectándosela él mismo para matarme con sus propias manos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y sin dejar evidencias. Si no ¿tú por qué crees que encontraron signos de una aparente súper fuerza en las víctimas? Estaba probando cuál era la dosis correcta antes de usarla sin que corriera peligro… en cuanto al padre de Julian, la única conexión que yo puedo suponer ahí es porque alguna vez tuve en mi poder unos lotes de mercancía que provenían de esa empresa, lo sé porque recuerdo haber leído el nombre del dueño en una de las notas de entrega que en ese entonces me encargaron que le llevara a Maroni, pero por razones que tú conoces perfectamente, eso después pasó a mis manos y ya que yo no les tenía ningún uso, me deshice de todo

\- ¿Y? ¿A dónde fue a parar?

\- No comas ansias Jim, yo ya te dije bastante, creo que me debes algo a cambio. Suelta a Julian primero y déjalo que venga conmigo

A regañadientes, Jim sacó la llave de las esposas y se las quitó al detenido. De inmediato éste se empezó a alejar de él y caminó en dirección a su salvador, no sin antes acomodarse el saco y dedicarle una mueca ofendida con la nariz fruncida al detective, a lo que éste respondió únicamente entornando los ojos.

\- Listo, ahora dime todo lo demás que sabes o los arrestaré a los tres

\- Oye, calma ¿Así tratas a los amigos que te hacen favores? Prácticamente te estoy dando la resolución de tu caso y así lo agradeces

\- Ve al grano Oswald

\- Está bien, está bien. Lo que sea que estés buscando que provenga del apellido Lambrick, puedes encontrarlo en un depósito abandonado detrás del asilo Arkham, que fue donde lo dejé, a menos que alguien lo tomara de ahí, no sé, para usarlo en los internos por ejemplo; aunque estando ahí dentro no recuerdo que fueran tan generosos en los materiales que surtían en la enfermería… a donde tuve que ir VARIAS veces, por cierto…

Jim sintió una punzada en el estómago por ese último comentario sobre el asilo en el que sabía que había abandonado a propósito a Cobblepot, a pesar de que éste le pidiera ayuda casi suplicando para sacarlo de ahí.

-…pero ok, eso es otro tema y ya está en el pasado. Eso es todo lo que sé, espero que sea suficiente para ti Jim, mi viejo amigo

\- Mmmh, yo decidiré eso cuando confirme que dices la verdad. A propósito, entonces tú fuiste quien mató al que creímos que era Julian y que hallamos en el río ¿no es así? Y también sabes qué causó la explosión aquí

\- Jiiim, Jim Jim Jim, nuevamente te adelantas a los hechos, pero si quieres saber quién fue, yo te pediré ahora un favor: si te lo digo, tú a cambio debes prometerme guardar silencio sobre habernos visto aquí a cualquiera de nosotros. Después de todo, con excepción tuya, para el resto del mundo Julian está muerto y yo estoy desaparecido todavía, así que tú dirás si quieres ponerlo nuevamente en peligro a él cuando ya quedó establecido que yo soy sin duda su mejor opción para sobrevivir a este problema que tiene. De todos modos Barnes no te va a creer con lo obstinado y escéptico que es…

El detective hizo mueca de disgusto por tener que darle la razón al Pingüino con respecto a su jefe.

\- … velo de éste modo, tú no te tienes que preocupar por un asesino extra, ayudamos a Julian entre los dos al seguir con mi plan original de ocultarlo y además serás el héroe del día cuando atrapes al culpable detrás de las muertes de esos pooobres inocentes ¡Todos salimos ganando! ¿Qué me dices?

Jim guardó silencio unos segundos mientras reflexionaba sobre si aceptar el trato o no

\- Tú ganas Oswald – dijo al fin – acepto, pueden irse y yo no diré nada sobre haberlos visto SI resuelvo mi caso gracias a la información que me diste

\- Ugh, está bien, como digas. No, no fui yo quien mató a ese tipo, lo más seguro es que de hecho fue Yorek al confundirlo conmigo, creyendo que me estaba haciendo pasar por alguien más. No sé ¿Al que hallaron estaba golpeado hasta deformarle la cara?

Gordon abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- Si – respondió rápidamente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mmmh, pues creo que es obvio por qué lo sé. Esa es su forma de actuar, por eso te decía que ese ruso loco no me agradaba para mantenerlo entre mis filas, porque no es capaz de seguir órdenes como se debe y es muy violento… bueno, ya te diste cuenta de que es verdad

\- ¿Y la explosión?

\- Creo que yo puedo responder a eso – intervino Julian – Oswald me pidió esperar aquí como ya le dijo detective. Me distraía caminando por los alrededores cuando de pronto escuché un silbido muy agudo. Se me ocurrió acercarme para ver qué era y descubrí que provenía de un regulador de presión que se veía oxidado, imagino que por servir para ayudar a filtrar el agua de la planta que está por aquí, pero que por lo visto no le habían dado mantenimiento. Apenas me dio tiempo de salir corriendo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba por estallar. El resto es historia que ya conoce.

Cobblepot y Lambrick guardaron silencio, en espera de la reacción de Gordon a todo lo que le acababa de decir cada uno.

\- Mmmh. Ya entiendo. Ok, eso resuelve mis dudas, ya pueden irse, yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato así que espero que tu parte me sirva de algo Oswald, o puedes estar seguro de que los buscaré para obtener las respuestas que necesito

\- No te preocupes por eso Jim – le dijo confiado- si algo de lo que te acabo de contar no es cierto, yo mismo iré junto con Julian hasta la comisaría para entregarnos y confesar si es necesario

El detective Gordon se les quedó viendo a los demás sin decir nada, solo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo antes de darles la espalda para retirarse «Y ahora ¿dónde se habrá metido Harvey?» pensó mientras guardaba su arma y se alejaba de ahí a paso veloz.


	13. RESOLUCIÓN Y LIBERACIÓN DE CONFLICTOS

Apenas Gordon se perdió de vista al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del corredor donde estaban, Oswald volteó a ver a Julian y le pidió que lo acompañara de nuevo al interior de la nave donde se había acordado la reunión con Vania poco antes.

Entrando al lugar, Lambrick con esfuerzo adaptó la vista debido a la poca iluminación que daban los focos restantes después de la explosión. Ahí pudo ver al terrible Sergei Petrov de rodillas, sangrando de la nariz y la boca y respirando dificultosamente a través de la mordaza que tenía puesta, atado de manos y pies e inmóvil gracias a Víctor Zsasz, quien le apuntaba con su arma en la nuca.

\- Me alegra que decidieras acompañarnos Vania – le dijo Oswald – sería grosero que te hubieras retirado antes de terminar con la reunión y despedirnos como se acostumbra en éstos casos

Petrov no respondió nada, pero en el ojo que aún tenía abierto se podía ver perfectamente reflejado el odio que éste sentía por el que tenía enfrente.

\- Vamos, no pongas esa cara –le animó falsamente El Pingüino- no es culpa mía que seas un idiota que creyó que podía verme la cara tan fácilmente, ya te percataste de que no poseo el título de Rey de Gotham solo por vanidad y tendrás que pagar por tu error al subestimarme. Sin embargo, como gesto de buena voluntad antes de que te despidas para siempre de éste mundo, te adelanto que nadie de tus hombres quedará vivo tampoco, ni aquí ni en donde los dispersaste, ya que tuve a bien ser precavido y poner al tanto a Butch de lo que estabas haciendo desde que me enteré que andabas por la ciudad hace unos meses, así que él ya se está encargando de ellos, por eso quizás notes su ausencia aquí el día de hoy. Como ves, ya no necesitas guardar esperanzas ni preocuparte por el destino de ninguno de tus camaradas, ya que pronto los volverás a ver en el infierno

El rabioso nesti no contuvo el grito ahogado a través de la mordaza, furioso por tener que escuchar todo aquello pero más de boca de quien le hablaba. Oswald sonrió triunfante como respuesta.

\- ¡Ah claro! – exclamó con entusiasmo – lo olvidaba, éste que ves aquí parado unos pasos atrás de mi se llama en realidad Julian y te vas a caer de sorpresa ahora. Sergei Petrov – dijo ceremonioso- te presento a mi hermano. Sin él, nada de esto hubiera sido posible, así que agradece que no pudiste hacerle nada a pesar de que en serio lo intentaste, ya me contó Víctor, o sabrías que lo que estoy teniendo contigo es piedad comparado con lo que te hubiera hecho si me enteraba que lo lastimaste en alguna forma. En cuanto a ti Julian – le dijo volteando a verlo – lamento mucho que éste bestia casi te hiriera con lo bruto que es, créeme que no era esa la intención, pero ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar mejor este asunto en casa

Julian se limitó a asentir en silencio y siguió escuchando atentamente a su hermano, al igual que el resto de los presentes

\- Habiendo dicho esto, no me queda más que decirte “Hasta nunca Vania”. Es una pena que no pudiéramos llegar a un arreglo de caballeros, te darías cuenta de lo razonable que soy en realidad si tan solo hubieras sido un poquito más amable y un poco menos estúpido, pero ¿qué le hacemos, cierto? Las cosas son lo que son. Víctor, por favor

Obediente a la orden, Zsasz sonrió y gustoso jaló el gatillo. El sonido de la bala impactando directamente en el cráneo del sujeto, quien se desplomó pesadamente al suelo ya sin vida, hizo eco en todo el lugar. Julian sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero. No pudo evitar sentir además que sus manos empezaban a sudar y que su corazón se aceleraba un poco más de lo normal.

\- Aaah – suspiró Oswald tranquilamente – me alegra tanto cuando las cosas salen bien… y qué mejor, ésta es una noche hermosa, siempre he dicho que en invierno es cuando más se puede apreciar su luz, es ideal para hacer negocios como éste ¿no creen?... ¿Pero qué estamos esperando? Ya vámonos de aquí. Julian y yo nos adelantaremos, ustedes limpien bien, no quiero que dejen ningún rastro de lo que pasó, fuera del estallido accidental de la válvula ¿entendieron?

Los hombres del Pingüino asintieron. Complacido, éste salió de ahí, seguido de cerca por Julian, Gabe y Víctor, tomaron el auto que habían dejado estacionado cerca de ahí y se encaminaron a la mansión Van Dahl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Harvey! ¡¿Harvey, dónde estás?!

Los llamados dirigidos a su amigo parecían ser inútiles, pues nadie le contestó. Pasados cinco minutos de estar yendo de un lado al otro, finalmente divisó a lo lejos algo que parecía el cuerpo de una persona tirada en el suelo, muy cerca del muelle.

\- ¡Harvey! – gritó Jim al correr rápidamente hacia su compañero - ¡Harvey! ¡Harvey! –le habló con desesperación mientras lo agitaba del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar - ¡Contéstame por favor!

\- Ugh – se quejó Bullock al recuperar poco a poco la conciencia e incorporarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado – Jim… ¿Qué pasó? Estaba por seguirte al corredor donde te escuché gritar, de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ¡bum! Fuera luces, ugh

\- Harvey, dime ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, si, estoy bien, creo que sólo fue el golpe, fuera del chichón que seguramente me va a salir, estaré bien

\- Me alegra saberlo – dijo Jim aliviado - ¿Entonces no viste quién te noqueó?

\- No, fue muy repentino. Dime ¿supiste qué fue ese estruendo?

\- Si, no fue nada, parece que una de las válvulas de presión de la planta de tratamiento de aguas se rompió y eso generó el estallido. Afortunadamente no era nada más y nadie salió herido, todo el lugar está vacío

\- Excelente – dijo Harvey con sarcasmo – o sea que nos desviamos aquí por nada

\- No necesariamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres Jim? ¿Encontraste algo que nos sirva?

\- Algo así – respondió Jim tratando de no sonar tan seguro y entusiasta por lo que ya sabía – cuando encontré la fuente de esa explosión, de pronto me llegó una idea - Harvey lo miró expectante - ¿Y si por ser materiales robados los llevaron a un lugar donde nadie sospechara o hablara al respecto, pero donde serían útiles de todos modos, sin importarles el origen? 

\- ¿Pero qué clase de clínica u hospital lo haría? Desde que entró Barnes como Capitán, los inspectores de salud se andan con mucho más cuidado porque no quieren que los encierren si hacen alguna movida chueca

\- Precisamente, son lugares que le importan a la gente, pero hay uno del que parece que todos prefieren hacer de cuenta que de hecho no existe

\- ¿Arkham? 

\- Exacto, quizás podríamos revisar si en algún lugar no dejaron ese material

\- Mmmh, tendremos que pedir una orden para poder revisar el lugar entonces. No es por nada Jim, pero ese tipo Strange me parece demasiado raro, no creo que no ponga peros si entramos “solo a ver”, se quejará de que “podemos perturbar a los pacientes”

\- Y por eso no le vamos a decir nada

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, no creo que necesitemos entrar a las instalaciones, podemos ver primero en los alrededores de la zona y si encontramos algo y además no tenemos la necesidad de que Strange se meta, será una situación de ganar ganar

Harvey miró a Jim dudoso, pero confiaba en él, después de todo la última corazonada que tuvo los había acercado un paso más hacia la verdad.

\- De acuerdo Jimbo, vamos allá entonces… pero primero – dijo al levantarse del suelo con ayuda de Jim – paremos en una farmacia ¿si? Necesito agua y una aspirina

Gordon asintió sonriendo y ambos se encaminaron hasta su vehículo.

.-.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llegaron al lugar que Oswald le había indicado a Jim.

\- Comencemos aquí, a ver si tenemos suerte – dijo Gordon

Harvey asintió con la cabeza. Ambos sacaron sus armas por seguridad y entraron sigilosos a la bodega, que se encontraba custodiada tan solo por un candado que fácilmente rompieron con ayuda de un tubo de metal que estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Jim! – exclamó Harvey en voz baja - ¡Ven, creo que encontré algo!

El otro detective acudió presuroso al llamado de su compañero, para llevarse una sorpresa que no sabía si era una buena o una mala noticia.

\- Parece que encontramos la mercancía perdida – dijo Jim sin mayor emoción

\- Y yo tengo la impresión de que encontramos otra víctima – añadió Harvey

\- Oye ¿ya viste esto Harv?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Lo que ambos estaban viendo era, efectivamente, a un hombre fallecido muy cerca de donde se encontraba uno de los lotes de jeringas como las que estaban buscando, pero a diferencia de los cuerpos que habían hallado anteriormente, éste tenía aún en su mano una de las jeringas, y aunque se notaba que su contenido había sido vaciado, aún se encontraba completa, con la aguja intacta.

Se acercaron para observar el hallazgo con mayor detalle y se dieron cuenta de que el hombre no se notaba aterrorizado como las demás víctimas, pero su pose indicaba que trataba de agarrarse el pecho a la altura del corazón, como habían visto que sucedía en casos donde la persona que sufría un infarto al miocardio intentaba desesperadamente detener el fuerte dolor que sentía por ello. 

Durante su inspección, Jim alcanzó a ver algo que asomaba del bolsillo interior del saco del hombre y lo sacó para examinarlo.

\- “Ýorëk M” – leyó en voz alta que decía en el pasaporte – Harv, mira esto – le indicó al otro, señalando aquellas palabras

\- Eso me suena a ruso ¿Tú crees que éste sea el sujeto que tanto hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo?

\- Muy probablemente – respondió Jim tan seriamente como pudo – eso explicaría por qué los asesinatos se detuvieron abruptamente, pero aún tenemos que encontrar la fórmula de Crane que quedaba, si es que aún la tiene

\- Cierto. Por mientras ya podemos llevarnos esto – dijo señalando la mercancía - como evidencia también, vamos a ver qué más había aquí

La fortuna les sonreía aquella noche, pues al ir poco a poco apartando las distintas cajas y empaques, no solo habían dado con una pieza clave de evidencia para resolver el caso de las muertes por el veneno de Gerard Crane, también se toparon con varios tubos de ensaye escondidos, vacíos todos con excepción de uno, pero que era suficiente para corroborar que en efecto, aquella bodega era el escondite del asesino, que además yacía inerte ahora.

\- Creo que resolvimos el caso Jimbo – dijo Harvey con gran entusiasmo

\- Ya lo creo Harv

El detective Gordon hizo la llamada a la comisaría para avisar sobre lo que habían encontrado, para llamar refuerzos y al equipo forense. Al fin habían terminado con aquel dolor de cabeza que los había aquejado por semanas y al no haber modo de interrogar al autor de aquellos crímenes para saber sus motivos, concluyeron que lo más probable es que darían por cerrado el caso y podrían ir a casa para un muy merecido descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino a la mansión Van Dahl había sido bastante silencioso para Julian, puesto que se quedó dormido hasta que sintió que lo movían levemente de uno de sus hombros.

\- Ey, Julian, despierta – escuchó a Oswald decirle - estamos en casa

Después de despabilarse, Lambrick salió del vehículo y siguió a Oswald hasta entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir sin decirse mucho más. “Hoy hiciste un buen trabajo, así que ve a dormir, mañana hablaremos” fue toda la conversación que hubo antes de que las puertas se cerraran y las luces se apagaran.

Sin embargo, cuando ya empezaba a quedarse profundamente dormido, las pesadillas que Julian había experimentado durante las últimas semanas casi a diario, se hicieron presentes ahora con mayor fuerza, pues se empezaron a mezclar con imágenes nuevas aunque igual de horripilantes: ya no sólo veía los rostros desencajados que le reclamaban mientras él corría por el laberinto, ahora también sangraban profusamente algunos de ellos y soltaban lamentos tan espeluznantes que le helarían el alma a cualquiera; pero eso no era lo peor, para completar la aterradora visión, una gigantesca sombra que llevaba enormes cuchillos afilados por manos lo perseguía y se reía burlona. Julian llegó al borde del abismo por el que siempre caía y gracias al que luego despertaba, pero en ésta ocasión la sombra pudo darle alcance antes de que se lanzara de ahí para en cambio agarrarlo y enviarlo bruscamente contra uno de los muros del laberinto, clavándole uno de los cuchillos en el hombro para inmovilizarlo y dándole impulso al otro en un movimiento de su brazo hacia atrás, para disponerse a cortarle la cabeza. El monstruo estaba por lograr su cometido, cuando Julian logró despertarse dando un fuerte grito.

\- ¡NO! ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR! – se escuchó a si mismo suplicar al despertarse. Pronto reparó en que también estaba en el suelo, se había caído de la cama.

Plenamente despierto como se encontraba para entonces, sudando frío y temblando, no quiso volver a dormirse, así que se dirigió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina. Ahí tomó del refrigerador un vaso de leche y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor para tomárselo. Su madre siempre le había aconsejado que hacer eso cuando se tenían malos sueños podía ayudar a calmar sus nervios y por eso continuaba haciéndolo.

\- ¿Julian?

\- ¿Eh?… sí, soy yo Oswald. Sólo vine por algo de leche, perdona si te desperté

\- En realidad no estaba dormido todavía, me quedé haciendo unas llamadas para saber cómo había ido todo con Butch y para que me dieran actualización de cómo le fue a nuestro amigo el detective Gordon con la información que generosamente le dimos, así que se me fue el tiempo en eso, pero ¿te escuché gritar acaso?

\- Ehm...

Julian no estaba seguro de si debía contarle a su hermano acerca de las terribles visiones que lo atormentaban cada noche, pues entonces eso llevaría a que tuviera que explicarle la razón de las mismas y ya se había dado cuenta a esas alturas de que Oswald era quizás demasiado astuto como para engañarlo con cualquier mentirilla de cuarta que se le fuera a ocurrir. Sin embargo, también había sido testigo de cómo lo había defendido en varias ocasiones y de la paciencia que le había tenido, así que decidió que no tenía nada que perder si nuevamente probaba su suerte con él.

\- Si, si grité

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Todo bien? – dijo Oswald con preocupación, tomando una silla para sentarse al lado del otro

Julian dio un hondo suspiro antes de hablar.

\- No, la verdad no estoy bien – dijo cansado

\- Bueno, pues si tienes algún problema en lo que pueda ayudarte, dime. Puedes contarme, confía en mi

\- Pues ¿Por dónde empezar?

\- Sólo habla, yo te escucho atentamente

\- … Ok… sé que escuchaste lo que le dije al detective allá en ese corredor, pero la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco de cómo manejaste la situación con él, porque no te había contado mucho acerca de lo que me había pasado. Tú dijiste que me ibas a ayudar y que no me preocupara aunque no conocías los detalles… y siendo sincero, lo que le dije a Gordon no es la verdad tampoco o bueno, no completamente

\- ¿Uh? ¿Quieres explicarme entonces?

\- Ajem – Julian tragó saliva- pues verás, si tuve que huir de mi casa hace ya varias semanas porque sí me estaban persiguiendo, pero… - volteó a ver a Oswald, que seguía atento- no era ningún asesino como insistí, era… la policía

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo Cobblepot algo sorprendido - ¿y entonces?

\- Esto es algo difícil de decir, aunque creo que sabiendo lo que sé de ti, creo que no hay problema contigo específicamente acerca de que me juzgues jeje… ¿verdad?

Julian nuevamente volteó a mirar a su hermano, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad. Oswald permanecía serio y en silencio, así que el otro carraspeó incómodo y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Ajem… en fin, te contaré lo que sucedió, es decir, cómo comenzó todo: Mi padre, Shepard Lambrick, se dedicó por mucho tiempo solo a atender su empresa. Luego conoció a mamá y se casaron. Hasta ahí son cosas que ya sabías. Bueno, pues gracias a la influencia de ella, mi padre se sintió motivado y además del negocio, como le iba muy bien financieramente, también se dedicaba a hacer labor filantrópica donando materiales a los laboratorios y ayudando a algunas personas que no podían pagar tratamientos costosos de los que dependía su vida. Lamentablemente, cuando yo tenía trece años mi mamá murió de cáncer, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron los médicos y de toda la insistencia de mi padre por buscar los mejores tratamientos sin importar el costo o de qué lugar del mundo proviniera. Debido a ese fracaso que mi padre tomó como personal, empezó a cambiar su forma de ser. Seguía estando enfocado en su trabajo y tampoco me dejó de prestar atención, pero supongo que al igual que me pasó a mi, su duelo se prolongó más de lo que debió. Yo tomé una actitud rebelde y déspota, no quería que nadie se me acercara ni viniera hipócritamente a decirme que “lo sentía mucho” cuando en realidad nadie sabía cómo me estaba yo sintiendo por dentro, pero como siempre me daban todo lo que yo quería y estaba entrando a la adolescencia, a nadie le pareció extraña mi actitud y mi padre era el primero en tolerar y perdonarme cualquier grosería y burla que yo hacía. No te mentiré, eso me gustaba, que me dejara hacer lo que se me diera la gana, pero por eso tampoco me di cuenta de cómo es que algo inofensivo como eso se fue transformando en algo más.

Como te decía, mi padre algunas veces también ayudaba a algunas personas con problemas serios de salud como mera labor altruista, pero a raíz de que mi mamá falleció empezó a preguntarse si esa gente merecía realmente su ayuda, ya que empezó a compararlos con lo que le había pasado a su esposa y siempre concluía que se le hacían estúpidos y superficiales. Eso lo sé porque un día me cuestionó al respecto de qué opinaba yo, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? En realidad eso no me importaba, lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz y me cumplieran mis caprichos para olvidarme de mi propio dolor y de paso, vivir la vida de lujos y cero preocupaciones como hijo de millonario que era. Pero ahí no paró su pensamiento, después también empezó a preguntarse si en general todos los problemas de los que la gente se quejaba porque no tenía dinero para eso, valían la pena lo suficiente como para arriesgarlo todo con tal de obtenerlo aunque igualmente no sirviera de nada, como en el caso de mi mamá, que todos esos millones invertidos no le devolvieron la salud. Eso llevó a que se le ocurriera organizar juegos…

\- ¿Juegos?

\- Si. ¿Conoces el juego de “Qué es lo que preferirías, X o Y”?

\- He escuchado de el, si

\- Bien, pues se le ocurrió hacer una versión propia del juego, que consistía en citar a varios participantes escogidos meticulosamente, todos con distintos problemas que involucraban deudas o gastos muy fuertes de efectivo… y a veces uno que otro que solo era ambicioso y tenía secretos turbios que no le convenía sacar a la luz y por eso aceptaba entrar en el desafío. El ganador sería premiado con la cantidad de dinero que estuviera necesitando, no importaba para qué lo quería. La diferencia aquí, es que las cosas que se ponían como opciones para elegir no eran castigos consistentes en tonterías como una cena con menú de insectos, raparse el pelo ó bailar desnudo en un centro comercial, no, aquí los castigos eran reales…

\- Oh, esto se pone interesante – intervino Oswald apoyando uno de los codos sobre la mesa para sostener su cabeza cómodamente y prestar más atención – perdón, sigue

Julian suspiró antes de continua

\- … por ponerte un ejemplo, uno de los castigos consistía en dar electrochoques con cierta intensidad a la persona, pero si la persona desafiada no lo aceptaba para ella misma, entonces esta tenía que aplicarle el castigo a una de las personas que tenía al lado, pero dándole con el doble de intensidad, y así con cada uno. Otro castigo consistía en dar de latigazos diez veces en la espalda de quien era desafiado y si no, tenía que dar cien latigazos a alguien a su lado…

\- Mmmmh, interesante…

-… y esos eran los más “leves”

\- ¿Hay más? – dijo Oswald notoriamente entretenido por la historia - ¿Qué otras muestras de creatividad ponía en práctica el intrigante Shepard Lambrick, querido hermano?

\- Ajem… algunas de las cosas que llegó a hacer fue desafiar a la persona a meter la mano en un cesto al azar y tomar a ciegas lo que encontrara ahí, pero lo que había era una cobra viva. Si no lo hacía, tenía que meter la mano de cualquier modo en una cesta que entonces le era deliberadamente designada y lo que sacara se lo tenía que pasar a la persona de al lado y quedársela hasta que el juego terminara. Otro juego consistía en la ruleta rusa, primero en esa persona y si no, apuntar directamente con la pistola cargada en toda su capacidad y dispararle a alguien en donde quisiera, excepto la cabeza. Es decir, ese tipo de… juegos son los que hacía más o menos, cada uno peor que el otro conforme avanzaba la velada… ah claro, tampoco podían retirarse voluntariamente en cuanto empezaba el juego y ya habían aceptado participar, o el castigo por desertar era la muerte. De eso se encargaba Bevans el mayordomo y guardaespaldas personal de mi padre. Supe que en alguna ocasión sirvió en el Ejército Real Británico pero por indisciplina lo cesaron. No sé cuándo conoció a mi padre, pero eso si, era leal con él como nadie que haya conocido

\- Mmmh, eso me suena familiar, pero no me hagas caso, continúa

\- Para finalizar el juego, siempre había un desafío donde básicamente los últimos dos contendientes que quedaran vivos tenían que decidir por si solos quién mataría a quién, poniendo a prueba lo que mi padre decía sobre qué serían capaces de hacer por dinero y dándole la razón de que muchas veces en realidad no había valido la pena aunque lo ganaran. Es aquí donde todo cambió la última vez que organizó uno de esos juegos…

\- A ver, sólo explícame algo antes de que me cuentes lo que sigue ¿Tú estabas presente siempre durante esos eventos?

\- Al principio no, pero en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad mi padre un día me explicó qué es lo que hacía, cómo dirigía los juegos y qué papel tenía cada uno de los participantes. Desde luego que yo sólo era un espectador de primera fila por un rato y luego, cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse más complicadas ó mi padre se molestaba porque yo intervenía fastidiando a sus invitados para divertirme, me decía que me fuera de ahí

\- Jaja, ya decía yo que también tenías tu carácter querido hermanito ¿Y cada cuando organizaban esos juegos?

\- No tan seguido como lo esperarías, una o dos veces al año, tres cuando mucho, para no levantar sospechas… aunque de todos modos siempre les hacía firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, ganaran o no el dinero

\- Vaya vaya… bueno, ya no te interrumpo más ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó esa última ocasión?

Julian volvió a suspirar hondo. Estaba por contarle a Oswald la verdadera razón de que tuviera que huir y esperaba que al menos pudiera entender así el por qué su premura por no permanecer mucho tiempo en Gotham tampoco.

\- Era una noche como cualquier otra en la que se llevaba a cabo la reunión con los invitados elegidos y todo iba bien, tal cual se esperaba. Sin embargo, estaban en medio de la tensión de uno de los desafíos cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron en toda la mansión. Bevans apresuró a dos de los guardias para investigar lo que había ocurrido, por órdenes de mi padre, pero pasaron los minutos y ninguno de ellos volvía, así que la nueva orden fue que Bevans se quedaría a vigilar a todos los invitados, con escopeta en mano desde luego, y me pidió a mi que fuera con él. Yo pensé que quería que lo acompañara hasta la caja de fusibles, pero en lugar de eso me envió arriba a su habitación para buscar su arma y me dijo que permaneciera ahí hasta que me llamara nuevamente. Yo obedecí, pero apenas tenía ya el arma en mis manos cuando se escucharon gritos por todas partes y de la nada empezaron los disparos en todas direcciones. La única posibilidad era que fuese Bevans o alguno de los guardias quienes dispararan, porque el resto de las armas no estaban disponibles para nadie más aún, lo que hizo que me preocupara y saliera a gatas del cuarto para asomarme por el barandal de la escalera. Para mi sorpresa, no había sido el mayordomo o los guardias quienes dispararon, habían sido policías los que habían entrado por la fuerza y atacaron cuando los guardias abrieron fuego por la intromisión.

De pronto me quedé inmóvil. Mi padre salió de alguna parte y trató de huir. Lo logró apenas mientras disparaba para disuadir a los policías de acercarse. Lo vi subir por la escalera rápidamente y luego gritarme que me levantara de ahí y que me apresurara para escapar por la salida secreta que tenía la mansión y que mi padre había preparado por si algún día se veía obligado a usarla. En eso un policía nos vio y disparó en nuestra dirección. La bala no alcanzó a darnos a ninguno pero mi padre volteó para devolverle el tiro y…

Julian dejó de hablar y empezó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente, a respirar más rápido, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas furtivas.

Oswald observó que su hermano comenzaba a temblar y a sudar y trató de calmarlo a pesar de no ser muy dado o estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento.

\- Ey, oye, calma- le dijo levantándose de su lugar para frotarle la espalda con una mano al otro, en señal de apoyo – todo está bien, ehm, estás a salvo aquí, mira a tu alrededor, nadie te puede lastimar

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Cobblepot esperó pacientemente a que el otro reaccionara. Una vez que éste logró recuperar la compostura, le agradeció a Oswald y le dijo que ya había pasado la crisis y que estaría bien.

\- Entenderé si no quieres continuar con esto Julian – le dijo al regresar a su asiento

\- No… ya estoy bien, en serio… y necesito decirte todo, por favor sigue escuchándome

\- Claro – dijo Oswald comprensivo – aquí estoy

Su interlocutor se reacomodó en su asiento, tomó un sorbo de la leche que se había servido previamente, suspiró y retomó su relato.

\- Cuando mi padre quiso devolverle el tiro al policía, éste… el… - hizo una pausa para evitar que su voz se quebrara – él le dio directo en la cabeza, así que me quedé impactado de ver cómo mi padre caía de espaldas y se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo. No podía moverme después de eso y también me hubieran dado a mi de no ser porque Bevans me sacudió y me guio hasta el túnel secreto que llevaba a la salida por el jardín trasero de la mansión. Antes de irme me dijo que no volteara nunca hacia atrás, pasara lo que pasara y oyera lo que oyera, así que eso hice. A partir de entonces he estado huyendo sin detenerme prácticamente para nada. La última vez que me pude comunicar con Bevans para saber qué había sido de él y de mi padre fue un par de semanas después de que todo pasó y me dijo específicamente que ya no lo llamara a ese número, que después él se comunicaba conmigo. He sobrevivido gracias al dinero de una cuenta de la cual nadie sabía porque no estaba ni a nombre de la empresa ni al de mis padres, solo aparecía como un fondo de ahorros para una fundación ficticia en el extranjero. Eso y con dinero en efectivo que había en el auto que también había permanecido escondido como emergencia, pero ahora ya no tengo ni el auto ni la tarjeta ni mi celular ni nada. Y todo porque se me ocurrió llegar aquí a Gotham, porque alguna vez la escuche nombrar a mi padre, porque estaba por cancelar los envíos de mercancía aquí, ya que se había enterado de que alguien de la mafia estaba robándosela y como prefería perder ese territorio a tener que negociar o pelearse con alguno de esos sujetos, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. Creí que tal vez alguien de los que habían conocido a mi padre podría ayudarme a salir del país, bajo pretexto de que les ayudara a expandir su negocio al asociarse con mi padre, pero sólo empeoré las cosas. Y ahora que ya sabes toda mi historia, espero que no lo tomes a mal, en verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero creo que ahora comprendes por qué no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo. No quiero involucrarte en mi problema con la policía y menos si podrían también arrestarte por ayudarme y porque, bueno, porque perteneces a la mafia

Oswald sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Es en serio? Disculpa por haberme reído, pero ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que le dije a Jim? Él va a creer que yo estoy fuera del negocio por el tiempo que yo necesite que lo crea, puedes confiar en mi, ya tengo todo previsto incluso desde antes de que tú llegaras. Te confieso que había algunos detalles que sí no sabía hasta ahora que tú mismo me los estás diciendo… por cierto, que ingenioso, no aplicaría algunas de esas ideas porque tengo mi propio estilo para hacer las cosas, pero reconozco que tenía un toque peculiar... Te decía, cuando supe que habían tenido un altercado con la policía en el que Shepard Lambrick había muerto y su hijo estaba desaparecido, algo imaginé que tuvo que ver con esos rumores que corrían acerca de algunas “actividades extracurriculares” que hacía de vez en cuando. Mi apuesta es que alguien incumplió con el contrato de silencio y los delató de todos modos. Es difícil confiar en la gente como ves

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Julian genuinamente sorprendido - ¡¿Tú ya sabías todo esto?!

\- Algo así – contestó Oswald con tranquilidad – Te repito, no con todo lujo de detalles, pero por favor ¿Crees que te hubiera buscado y te hubiera traído hasta aquí sin saber primero con quién estaba tratando? Lo único que tenía seguro cuando recién me enteré del asunto, fue que éramos parientes, pero no dónde habías estado, con quién habías vivido ni bajo qué circunstancias, qué tanta cercanía tendrías conmigo o qué tan parecidos éramos en todos los aspectos; podrías haber sido completamente distinto a mi y negarte a todo ó incluso aceptar ayudar y delatarme en el último minuto con mi viejo amigo Jim si es que hubiésemos tenido la mala suerte de que te tomara desprevenido y te “persuadiera” de decirle algunas cosas de las que tú sabías de mi plan, solo para salvarte a ti mismo… y que de hecho casi ocurre de no ser porque llegué justo a tiempo, pero gratamente pude confirmar que no eres de esos que traicionan a quien les da la mano, aunque no lo creas, nos parecemos más de lo que piensas y siento algo de orgullo por ello, por no haberme equivocado contigo

\- ¿Y cómo supiste todo eso entonces?

\- No fue fácil si he de serte sincero, pero por eso hice uso de todos mis recursos para investigar tanto como pudiera. Comencé tratando de encontrar el árbol genealógico de la familia para identificar exactamente quién era quien de todos los que mi padre… o bueno, en éste caso, nuestro padre, me había contado que estaban en los cuadros de la pared. Poco éxito tuve con esa parte, pero al encontrar el libro que precisamente después tú también leíste y que puede que yo haya influido en eso al dejarlo más a la mano para que te enteraras tu solo de algunas cosas y no creyeras que era mentira, tomé nota de algunos de los nombres y fui haciendo mis conexiones. De esa manera me enteré de que la familia a la que tal vez te habían entregado eran los Dumont, que en otra época fueron aristócratas franceses que tenían bastante que ver en negocios con los Van Dahl y de pronto los lazos se cortaron sin mayor explicación, más o menos por la fecha en la que nacimos…

Julian escuchaba atento, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Oswald sabía exactamente quién era él y hasta el verdadero apellido de su madre, el cual le había asegurado que era LeBlanc y que no era más que una mera forma de recordar el gusto de ella por ese color.

\- … entonces acudí a los registros tanto de la biblioteca como de todos los hospitales de la ciudad, comenzando con el de La Piedad. No pude hallar casi nada, pero una vieja enfermera que ya estaba jubilada y que trabajaba ahí, tuvo la amabilidad de decirle a Víctor que tal vez existía una copia de esos registros en la casa de un diplomático francés que vivía en la ciudad y que se encargaba de comprobar los pasaportes de cada uno de sus ciudadanos para ir de un lado a otro sin problemas. Afortunadamente era cierto, aunque naciste aquí te otorgaron la doble nacionalidad para poder llevarte con tu nueva familia. El resto fue sencillo, una vez que di con el paradero de tu madre, di con el de tu padre y finalmente contigo, así que aquí estamos

\- Yo pensaba ir al hospital para hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste, cuando me escapé de aquí – confesó Julian

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quería estar seguro de que me decías la verdad, eso es todo. Lo siento, pero no confiaba aún en ti lo suficiente, yo tenía mis dudas con todo y las evidencias que me mostraste y bueno, en todo caso también quería darte la sorpresa de que había podido averiguar más sobre esos registros que mencionas que no pudiste hallar y que confirmaban absolutamente que tú y yo éramos hermanos. Ehrm, quería ayudar, pero como no podía ir al hospital temiendo que esos policías regresaran a buscarme o alguien les dijera que estuve ahí, se me ocurrió que tal vez en la biblioteca habría algo que sirviera entre los periódicos de esa época, no sé, algún encabezado o noticia sobre la alta sociedad que hablara de los Van Dahl y que nos diera más pistas… ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido inútil de todos modos porque no existía tal información

Oswald estaba maravillado, Se río nuevamente por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Eres todo un estuche de monerías ¿lo sabes hermano? No tenías que escaparte así, me hubieras dicho lo que pretendías hacer y te hubiera contado esto desde antes, pero ok, no te culpo si seguías renuente a darme tu confianza, todo esto es una historia bastante difícil de creer, digna de una novela de esas cursis que le gusta leer a la gente. Hasta a mi me costó asimilarlo al principio y mira que me empapé del asunto hasta el cansancio, por el bien de ambos. A propósito, te agradezco toda tu colaboración a pesar de que mi gente por no hacer lo que le digo al pie de la letra, casi provoca que salieras herido en el tiroteo.

\- Seh, no fue una experiencia nada agradable, en serio creí que ya no lo contaría… ¿Tu pudiste hacer lo que tenías que hacer?

\- Oh si, sin ningún retraso. Incriminar al tonto de Yorek fue sencillo una vez que averigüé que estaba colaborando con Vania para hacerme la jugarreta y de paso me deshice de casi toda esa horrible sustancia de Crane. La usaban en Arkham y créeme, no es una grata experiencia

\- Lamento que hayas sufrido gracias a ese idiota de Strange, sé lo que se siente padecer de noches sin poder dormir tranquilo por culpa de terribles traumas

\- ¿Es por eso que gritabas?

\- Si, esa es la razón. Desde que pasó todo he tenido pesadillas horribles, toda esa gente que mi padre torturó y que yo disfrutaba viendo cómo lo hacía, ahora me persigue por las noches, pero la de ésta ha sido la peor de todas gracias a ese tipo nesti; juro que sentía ya la aguja en el pecho cuando a pesar de haberle clavado la daga que me diste, no retrocedió… y te confieso que Víctor no me da gran tranquilidad tampoco, pero sin su ayuda quizás estaría muerto en estos momentos

\- Jajaja, el buen Víctor tiene sus métodos, pero es infalible, no hubiera dejado tu vida en manos de nadie más para una tarea así 

\- Me alegra saberlo, creo

\- Espero que ya que te pudiste desahogar de tantos secretos, puedas descansar bien

\- Si, eso espero. Ciertamente me ayudó mucho poderte contar mi historia pero… no sé qué es lo que haré ahora

\- ¿Insistes en querer irte de Gotham?

\- Si, lo siento, en verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo y pasar más tiempo de calidad en familia, pero quisiera tomarme un tiempo conociendo el país antes de que la policía me descubra y me encierre por muchos años

\- Todo un optimista tú eh – le dijo Oswald bromeando – vamos a hacer algo, tú me prometes quedarte aquí sin tratar de huir, disfrutando de todas las comodidades que te he ofrecido desde que llegaste, platicando conmigo ahora sí sin tener que ocultar detalles de tu vida para que nos conozcamos mejor y yo te prometo que encontraré una solución a tu problema, así podrás decidir si te quieres quedar o prefieres irte por un tiempo, pero siguiendo en contacto conmigo ¿qué te parece?

Julian cambió su expresión cabizbaja y soñolienta por una de alegría y esperanza

\- ¡Acepto! – exclamó entusiasta

\- Excelente, ahora creo que ya amerita que vayamos los dos a dormir, desfallezco de sueño

\- Si – dijo el otro bostezando – yo también

Ambos se encaminaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y se despidieron.

\- Que pases una buena noche Julian

\- Lo mismo digo Oswald

\- Oye

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- No necesitas que te dé una lámpara ó un muñeco de peluche para dormir con el ¿verdad?

\- A-ja-ja, muy gracioso Oswald

\- Jajaja, sólo preguntaba. Hasta mañana

\- Seh, hasta mañana… hermano

Por primera vez y a partir de entonces, desde que comenzó su largo viaje, Julian volvió a dormir plácidamente sin que aquellas pesadillas lo aquejaran en toda la noche.


	14. TODO QUEDA EN FAMILIA

Después de dos semanas más de convivencia, Oswald y Julian parecían congeniar mucho mejor. Ya sin el obstáculo de tener que ocultar quién era cada quien, las conversaciones fluían sin esfuerzo. Hasta Julian se atrevió a finalmente preguntarle a su hermano sobre la verdadera razón de que tuviera que caminar como lo hacía, sobre la dolorosa y trágica muerte de Gertrude y de cómo fue que llegó hasta donde estaba ostentando el título de Rey de Gotham. No estaba seguro de si lo admiraba por todos los éxitos que había conseguido estando metido en ese ambiente peligroso y lleno de intrigas que representaba el bajo mundo, pero tenía que admitir que sin duda no era cualquier improvisado y hasta creía ya en que él podría resolverle cualquier problema que tuviera, fuera grande o pequeño. Se sentía afortunado de haberlo encontrado o más bien, de que su hermano lo encontrara a él y de que lo acogiera en su casa como lo había hecho desde el primer día, detalles más detalles menos.

En cuanto a qué había ocurrido con su verdadero padre, Elijah Van Dahl, Oswald le contó acerca de la familia que éste tenía antes de que Cobblepot llegara a su vida, posterior a enterarse de su existencia y de cómo se conocieron. Le habló acerca de cómo por ambición habían envenenado a su padre y de cómo Oswald se enteró de la trampa. Desde luego, el único detalle que sí que omitió por creer que quizás sería aún demasiado en ese punto de su relación en desarrollo como hermanos, fue el cómo era exactamente que los hizo pagar a todos por haber cometido tal traición contra un hombre tan íntegro y amable como Elijah. Se limitó a decirle que los había amenazado con denunciarlos a la policía y para evitar que fueran culpados de asesinato premeditado, huyeron de ahí sin dejar rastro, dejándole a Oswald todo lo que les correspondía de la herencia sin poner objeción alguna.

Durante uno de los últimos días en los que continuó en la mansión, después de haber convencido por segunda vez a Oswald de que jugaran un partido en el agua con la pelota que habían destinado para ello, Julian salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la estancia principal, donde ya le esperaba su hermano con copa en mano, bebiendo vino y mirando la televisión.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo – le dijo – ven, siéntate, están hablando de algo interesante

Julian tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y guardó silencio para escuchar el noticiario.

_“…todo indica que sorprendentemente y después de haber resuelto exitosamente varios casos importantes de homicidio, incluyendo el del imitador del doctor Crane y por el cual fue ampliamente felicitado por la comunidad policiaca y de ciudadanos, el detective James Gordon ha sido encontrado culpable del asesinato del ex alcalde Theo Galavan y del oficial Carl Pinkney, quien fuera la persona que lo había denunciado por el hecho anterior, de acuerdo al veredicto dado por el siempre implacable juez Harkness ésta mañana. El detective Gordon será enviado a la prisión de Blackgate, donde cumplirá con su sentencia. Les estaremos informando de cualquier novedad con respecto a ésta lamentable situación…”_

\- Ciertamente es lamentable – dijo Oswald – pobre de mi viejo amigo Jim, terminar en la prisión después de ser declarado héroe en tantas ocasiones

\- Oye, pero que no me dijiste que habías hablado con tu amigo ehm ¿cómo se llamaba?

\- ¿Ed Nygma?

\- Si, con él, para que dejara en paz a Gordon porque ya no era necesario que le hiciera nada… ¿O cambiaste de opinión?

\- No, desde luego que no lo hice, mantuve mi palabra, pero Ed también tenía sus propios motivos para darle una lección a Jim. Debió hacer algo para provocar que Ed se decidiera a realizar su plan, sea cual fuere. En ese caso yo no podía intervenir, tú sabes que Ed me ayudó y estuvo ahí sin pedírselo, cuando creí que no había nadie con quien pudiera contar y que moriría en el interior de ese camper abandonado en el bosque… pero tampoco significa que quisiera ver a Jim tras las rejas por años enteros – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro involuntario

\- Mmmh, entiendo

Julian se quedó observado detenidamente el semblante reflexivo de Oswald

\- Ehm… ese detective, Jim Gordon…

\- ¿Qué con él?

\- Pues… eh, uhm… él y tú realmente eran muy cercanos por lo que me contaste ¿verdad?

\- Podría decirse que sí, pero tú lo conociste, es bastante obstinado y tiene complejo de santo salvador del mundo. Eso es algo bueno considerando que sin esa motivación tal vez no estaría hablando aquí tan tranquilamente contigo, pero también es muy exasperante la mayoría de las veces; de no ser porque sé que no haría ciertas cosas gracias a que se siente boy scout y a que tiene una pequeeeeña gota de negro en su interior, no hubiera podido convencerlo de ayudarme en otras ocasiones… o de dejarte ir, como bien pudiste constatar por ti mismo

\- Si, es verdad, se nota que hace lo correcto tanto como puede, pero también tiene sus excepciones y más si se lo pide alguien como tú

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Eeeeeehr, ajem, a- a nada en realidad jeje – respondió intentando no sonar nervioso- sólo lo decía porque te he visto también a ti en acción y sé que eres muy persuasivo, tienes el don de la palabra Oswald

\- Mmmh, sí, eso es cierto – dijo orgulloso- es una habilidad que me ha sido sumamente útil

\- Sin duda, me consta que es así

\- Tú también tienes algo de eso, has de saberlo

\- Nos viene de familia entonces, jajaja

\- No me extrañaría que esa sea la razón…Y, hablando de ser persuasivo, te tengo muy buenas noticias

\- Cuéntame entonces

Oswald le sonrió y después se puso de pie.

\- Pero para eso tienes que venir conmigo. Ven, acompáñame

Julian se levantó también de su lugar y siguió a Oswald hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde se encontraba la segunda cochera.

\- Hazme un favor y quita la manta que está ahí – le indicó su hermano, quien se quedó mudo por la sorpresa al hacer lo que le dijo

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

\- No puedo creerlo – habló Julian al fin, apenas audible – es… ¡mi auto!

\- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Oswald complacido

\- ¡¿Pero de dónde lo sacaste?!

\- ¿No recuerdas que te dije que el día que te secuestraron los secuaces de Vania, mi gente estaba por ir a tu encuentro también? Cuando me dijeron lo que pasó le pedí a uno de ellos que lo recogiera y lo trajera aquí para que no le pasara nada

Eufórico, Julian no lo pensó dos veces y sin decir nada más corrió a abrazar a Oswald, quien soltó su bastón al recibir el afectuoso impacto de improviso.

\- ¡Gracias gracias gracias! – le gritaba su hermano sin soltarlo, moviéndolo de un lado al otro - ¡Muchas muchas gracias Oswald!

\- Oye oye, tranquilo jaja, me vas a tirar Julian, por tu culpa ya solté mi bastón

\- Oh, lo siento, toma – dijo liberando a su hermano, agachándose para recoger el objeto y entregárselo a su dueño- No me lo esperaba y me emocioné de más - sonrió

\- No importa, que bueno verte de buen humor… ah, también tu dinero está ahí hasta el último centavo, PERO eso no es todo, hay más

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué más hay ahí? ¿Joyas o algo así?

Oswald se rio divertido

\- No, no es eso, pero te tengo excelentes noticias, he encontrado la solución a tu problema. Abre la guantera

Julian abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego la guantera como se lo indicaron. Ahí había una serie de documentos dentro de un fólder, los cuales empezó a leer.

\- ¿Esto… es lo que creo que es? – le dijo sorprendido

\- Tal cual lo estás leyendo hermano

Lo que Lambrick examinaba eran varios papeles, entre ellos un acta “nueva” de nacimiento que lo identificaba como Julian Langley LeBlanc, hijo de Eugene Langley y Lilian LeBlanc.

\- Pensé que te gustaría conservar el nombre real de tu madre y ya que tú le pusiste el apellido, yo tan solo lo hice oficial

Julian sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su mamá.

\- Te agradezco el gesto Oswald

\- No es nada, es parte de un todo como siempre. También verás que hay una credencial de ciudadanía de Gotham con tu nueva identidad, más un pasaporte en regla, con sus debidos ajustes desde luego

\- Guau, es más de lo que podría pedir, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti y tanta generosidad? Creo que jamás podré pagarte pero si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, dalo por hecho

Cobblepot le sonrió

\- Me esperaba que dijeras eso. Sí, no lo niego, quiero algo a cambio, pero es muy sencillo y nos conviene a los dos, espero que aceptes

\- Tú dirás entonces

\- Así me gusta. Lo que quiero que hagas es que te encargues de las dos fábricas textiles que tiene Van Dahl en Europa. Una de ellas está en Francia, que es a donde pretendo que vayas a vivir, así puedes estar digamos, más cerca del lugar de nacimiento de tu madre y al mismo tiempo supervisar todas las actividades allá, como mi enviado personal. Como sabes, parte de regresar a ser el Rey de Gotham implica que debo estar presente para atender mis asuntos y que las cosas no se salgan de control. La herencia que es de parte de nuestro padre es extra y no es algo que me esperara tener que manejar. Obviamente soy capaz de hacerlo todo, pero me vendría bien una mano en los sitios donde me es imposible viajar y estar de regreso en el mismo día en caso de que se requiera mi presencia allá. Como ya te diste cuenta, apenas desaparezco cinco minutos y las cosas se ponen de cabeza

\- Jajaja, sí, es cierto. Te digo que tu ciudad es bastante peculiar y aunque no comprendo exactamente por qué la amas como lo haces, entiendo que sea especial para ti por todo lo que te ha dado

\- Precisamente, bien dicen que “no hay lugar como el hogar”. Claro que no tengo que reiterarte que éste también es el tuyo y que puedes regresar cuando tú quieras. Venir a darme noticias de cómo te va por allá puede ser el pretexto perfecto para que hagamos una reunión familiar de vez en cuando

\- Me parece una gran idea

\- Desde luego que todo seguirá a mi nombre. Había pensado agregarte como corresponde a la familia, pero dadas tus circunstancias, es mejor que permanezcas desaparecido y de hecho muerto para todos los demás. Tendrás acceso a una cuenta personal para que puedas cubrir tus gastos, ah claro, además de la cuenta que ya tenías; puedes ver ahí también que hice arreglos para que la fundación cambiara de dueño y ahora también es mía, bajo un prestanombres obviamente, pero es mera formalidad, lo que haya ahí es tuyo únicamente y puedes disponer de ese dinero como te plazca

\- Yo… no sé qué decir Oswald, es demasiado

\- No digas nada, como te comenté, esto nos conviene a los dos. Tú te puedes ir de aquí a vivir una vida más tranquila y yo tengo mayor alcance en todos mis negocios sin tener que descuidar uno por otro. Además todo queda en familia… y hablando de eso, supe que tu padre fue enterrado en el mausoleo que corresponde a tu familia o bueno, a la de tu madre. Me aseguré de que respetaran eso al menos. No pude hacer nada en cuanto a lo demás que incautaron las autoridades o que pasó a manos de las asociaciones de caridad con las que desde antes tenían tratos, pero aun así no tendrás que preocuparte por tu situación económica mientras yo esté cargo y me ayudes como te corresponde… ah y… lamento informarte que Bevans está muerto también, al parecer se suicidó mientras lo trasladaban a la prisión para interrogarlo. Creo que en verdad le agradaban tú y tu padre y prefirió morir antes que entregarlos

Julian no supo si debía sonreír o entristecerse, así que solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

\- ¿Te parece si ahora volvemos adentro? – le dijo Oswald tratando de animarlo- Olga ya regresó de sus días de descanso y nos preparó un buen goulash, no tan exquisito como el que hacía mi madre, pero sin duda vale la pena que lo pruebes

\- Acepto la invitación con gusto

.-.

Finalmente el día, o mejor dicho, la noche llegó. Una semana después, posterior a tener listos los preparativos para su partida, Julian se encontraba ya a punto de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a su nueva casa en París.

\- Supongo que es momento de despedirnos – le dijo a Oswald sonriendo, con un dejo de tristeza en el tono de su voz- Francia me espera

Oswald le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- En efecto. Te deseo suerte hermano y no lo olvides, seguimos en contacto. Si algo necesitas ó llegas a tener problemas allá, sólo avísame y lo arreglamos

\- Confío completamente en que lo harás Oswald Cobblepot, El Pingüino Rey de Gotham… mi hermano

Ambos se dieron entonces un último abrazo.

\- Te voy a extrañar aunque no lo creas, Julian Lambrick

\- Ja, ahora sí lo creo… yo también te extrañaré y nuevamente, gracias por todo. Hasta luego Gabe – se dirigió ahora al hombre que acompañaba a Oswald, después de dejar de abrazar a su hermano- y despídanme de Butch… de Víctor también… y qué más da, también de Frank, ya estaba mejor según supe

\- Jajaja, si, se recupera, el trabajo lo mantiene fuerte – respondió Cobblepot

Julian sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió hacia el túnel de abordaje, luego subió al avión y desde la ventanilla de su asiento alzó la mano derecha en señal de despedida. Los demás respondieron su gesto de la misma forma.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto jefe? – le dijo Gabe a su acompañante

\- Claro que si – respondió El Pingüino mientras contemplaba el avión alejarse- recuerda esto Gabe, todo buen jugador de ajedrez guarda siempre su mejor movida para emergencias… para ponerlo más simple, si fuera una baraja, guardaría mi as bajo la manga hasta requerirlo para ganar y – volteó a ver la luna- quizás algún día necesite hacer eso, quién sabe, tengo un buen presentimiento… Vámonos ya.

Ambos subieron al auto y se alejaron del aeropuerto. Mañana sería un nuevo día y había mucho por hacer todavía. El trabajo del Rey de Gotham nunca termina.

**FIN**


	15. BONUS: LA CARTA COMPLETA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como mencioné antes, no es un capítulo tal cual, pero es un pequeño bonus que quizás apreciarán x) ... por ahora es todo, muchas gracias por leer y también a quienes gusten dejar comentarios x) ¡Hasta pronto!

_Para mi amada esposa:_

_Tomo estos últimos momentos de lucidez para hablar desde el fondo de mi alma pecadora, antes de regresar al abismo del que estoy seguro que jamás he de volver ya, pues es de lo que he tratado de escapar desde hace años y finalmente ha tomado casi entera posesión de mi, puedo sentirlo. Así pues, no me queda más que hacer mi última confesión, quizás con eso se apiaden de mi a donde sé que iré y mis culpas junto con el castigo eterno no recaigan sobre ti, amor de mi vida, y que tampoco sean heredadas a mis descendientes cuando llegue para ellos el día del juicio._

_Aquí y ahora, dejo testimonio en tinta, de los horribles actos que cometí yo solo y nadie más; tú jamás querida mía, tú jamás y de eso me aseguraré que quede así, lo juro, aunque por torturas desespere y entonces clame por un alivio que de antemano sé que no llegará para mi, si tan solo me atreviera a pensar por un segundo en negar lo que hice para entregarte en mi lugar._

_Cuando nuestro hijo decidió que tendría por esposa a aquella humilde muchacha, yo lo tomé como una afrenta sin pensarlo dos veces, no era para mi más que una estupidez infantil porque ¿qué podría saber él de lo que se trataba el amor si era tan joven y jamás lo había experimentado en plenitud? Sólo estaría arrojando su futuro al estiércol si continuaba insistiendo. Por eso tomé tales acciones, por eso lo envié lejos de tu lado amada mía, aún sabiendo lo mucho que te dolería verlo partir y aunque ahora agradezco que me apoyaras en cada palabra, en ese momento ni siquiera tú con tus lágrimas o tu corazón roto pudieron detenerme a pesar de atestiguar tu sufrimiento; en mi cólera arrasé no sólo con el derecho que a mi hijo le correspondía de buscar su propia felicidad por tratarse de su vida, también causé el peor daño posible a inocentes… y ahora me arrepiento por haber hecho lo que hice._

_En mi arrogancia y tozudez fui demasiado ciego para ver lo que estaba provocando, no fui más que un estúpido por causarle tanto mal a mi hijo, no dejándome dormir tranquilo además la posibilidad de que se llegara a enterar de la clase de padre frío y desalmado que en realidad tenía. Jamás debí pensar en separarlos… no amor mío, tristemente debo confesarte que en éste párrafo no me refiero solo a nuestro hijo y aquella chica que tal vez significaba tanto para él como tú para mi. Sangra mi corazón acribillado de vergüenza al tener que decirte esto, pues temo más que a nada que en mis últimos momentos intercambies todo el amor que por mi aún sientas, por un odio profundo que después se convierta en olvido para siempre. Sin embargo me invade al mismo tiempo la necesidad de gritar lo que sé y no volverlo a guardar, pues la presión en contra para evitar acallarlo me ha sobrepasado._

_La noche en la que cayó la tormenta, cuando llena de angustia preguntaste por mi debido a mi ausencia por un llamado de emergencia en nuestro negocio porque creían que se podría estar incendiando, te mentí sobre mi paradero. No fui hacia la bodega de los telares, me dirigí al Hospital de La Piedad, donde ya me esperaban el médico y la enfermera que a bien tuve prever el pagarles y tomarles su firma para obtener su discreción y silencio, por eso es que tampoco en dicho lugar deberían existir ya los registros de lo que pasó ese día si cumplieron con el trato estipulado, así que sería inútil buscarlos. Tienes que saber que la razón de acudir ahí fue para atestiguar el nacimiento de nuestro nieto ¿Cómo me enteré de ello? Tú me conoces, mi constante paranoia no me dejó nunca en paz y mantuve vigilada a la chica por si se arrepentía y decidía salir del país para permanecer al lado del objeto de su afecto. Fue en ese lapso cuando mi contacto me puso al tanto de todo. Enfurecí al principio y esperé cual buitre a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, para entonces arrebatarle lo poco que le podría quedar a ella en recuerdo de ese fugaz amorío y borrar la evidencia sin dejar rastro, además de servirle de lección por tal atrevimiento y deshonra a nuestra familia… pero no pude hacerlo, estando ahí de pie, observando como ella gritaba de esfuerzo por estar dando a luz y luego, cuando de manos de la enfermera tuve directo en mis brazos al pequeño, su diminuto rostro me recordó de inmediato a la primera vez que sostuve a nuestro hijo de la misma forma y cambié de planes: no lo tomaría conmigo ni haría nada más, pero seguiría de cerca sus pasos para que llegado el momento adecuado lo tomara bajo mi tutela, asegurando así el futuro de nuestra familia en él. Sin embargo, un segundo niño nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, su madre se hallaba tan débil para el momento en que esa nueva vida llegaba al mundo, que a sabiendas de su condición económica y previendo además futuras peleas y divisiones por la herencia aunque ninguno de ellos fuera hijo legítimo, la conmoción en mi cabeza resultó en poca reflexión y le exigí al médico que la convenciera a ella, engañarle diciéndole que sólo fue uno y que lo demás era producto de una alucinación por la fiebre al momento de parir. Mientras tanto a la enfermera se le encomendó la tarea de enviar lejos al menor de los recién nacidos, al cuidado de una pareja acomodada que yo sabía que añoraba tener un hijo propio pero por distintas circunstancias nunca pudo concebirlo. Espero de todo corazón que ellos cuidaran bien del pequeño._

_En cuanto al primogénito, mi voluntad fue que éste permaneciera al lado de su madre y yo vigilaría todo lo que pasara con él a prudente distancia, pero lamentablemente ella me odiaba y desconfiaba de mi especialmente tras mi inesperada y no bienvenida presencia aquella noche, así que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero logró escabullirse y he perdido su rastro hasta el día de hoy._

_Lo sé, estoy consciente del monstruo que soy, nada más que un imbécil orgulloso y pido perdón por todo el mal que les he causado a ti, a mi hijo, a mis nietos y a su madre, pues en mi conciencia cargo con estos demonios cuyas voces se unen a las que ya me acompañaban cuando volví de la guerra y me atormentan cada día desde entonces._

_Lo siento, te pido perdón a ti y a todos, sé que es inútil decirlo una y otra vez pues el daño, el mal que he hecho ya no tiene remedio, pero es en lo único que puedo pensar estando bajo el látigo implacable de ésta enfermedad que me aqueja y que ahora toma control de mi destino para hacerme pagar cuentas por todo lo que hice en vida afectando a inocentes._

_Ahora, mi preciosa Esther, te pido perdón por atreverme a escribir por última vez tu nombre, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como un bálsamo que cura mis males y me da fuerzas para terminar con este manuscrito. Confío en que todos estos secretos estarán a salvo contigo, mi fiel compañera a la que tanto he amado. También te pido amada esposa, te ruego que nunca le digas nada de esto a Elijah, a menos que puedas dar con el paradero completo de la familia que formó sin saberlo. Si esto no llegase a ocurrir te lo imploro, deshazte de lo que acabas de leer de inmediato, arrójalo al fuego y que sus llamas sean los únicos testigos además de tus ojos, de lo que he expuesto aquí en un patético intento de expiar mis culpas antes de morir._

_Finalmente, quiero asegurarte que jamás dejaré de amarte, quizás nunca tenga la oportunidad de encontrarte en la eternidad pero guardo la esperanza de que al menos tú y nuestros descendientes tendrán ese beneficio y te juro que lucharé porque así sea, no importa a donde me dirija ahora. No sufras amada mía, esto me lo merezco, tú solo cuida de nuestro hijo y haz con ésta mi última voluntad lo que consideres correcto pese a que sé que tu dulce corazón siempre acogió mis súplicas con los brazos abiertos._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Theodore_


End file.
